


Un soir d'été

by Mindell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 45,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindell/pseuds/Mindell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette était confortablement installée sur son canapé, dans son petit appartement parisien. Elle regardait distraitement la télévision tout en sirotant une boisson fraîche. Un léger ronflement attira son attention, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas seule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette était confortablement installée sur son canapé, dans son petit appartement parisien. Elle regardait distraitement la télévision tout en sirotant une boisson fraîche.

L'été s'était abattu sur la ville quelques semaines plus tôt, enveloppant les rues de Paris dans un cocon de chaleur étouffant. Aujourd'hui n'avait pas fait exception à la règle et les températures accablantes qui régnaient dehors avaient poussé la jeune femme à rester à l'abri chez elle, attenant que le temps se fasse plus clément pour pouvoir sortir.

Le soleil avait paresseusement amorcé sa descente quelques heures plus tôt, et il dardait à présent ses derniers rayons avant de laisser place à la douceur de la nuit.

La température avait déjà commencé à devenir plus supportable, et Marinette avait ouvert en grand ses fenêtres pour profiter de la fraicheur d'une légère brise qui se levait à peine.

Un léger ronflement attira son attention, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas seule sur son canapé. Quelques mois plus tôt, son appartement s'était en effet doté d'un habitant supplémentaire, et ce nouvel arrivant était douillettement allongé à côté d'elle, la tête appuyée contre sa jambe.

Encore en train de faire la sieste, se dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Il avait passé son temps à dormir, peut-être à cause de la chaleur écrasante qui avait régné en maître toute la journée.

Deux oreilles de chat tressaillirent soudain, indiquant le réveil imminent de leur propriétaire. Marinette se pencha vers lui, lui grattant affectueusement la tête.

\- « Adriennn », chantonna-t-elle doucement. « Espèce de marmotte, tu as passé l'après-midi à dormir. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant laisser échapper un long bâillement. Le réveil était manifestement difficile.

Deux immenses yeux verts se braquèrent instantanément sur elle.

\- « Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça », protesta-telle en riant de plus belle. « Tu verrais ta tête, je t'assures que tu rigolerais toi aussi ! »

Elle fut soudain interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone. C'était Alya. Marinette décrocha rapidement, ravie d'avoir l'occasion de discuter un peu avec son amie. Celle-ci se mit aussitôt à parler avec excitation, ayant manifestement des plans pour la soirée de Marinette.

\- « Ce soir ? » s'exclama Marinette. « Mais je... Non non, je n'ai rien de prévu, mais... »

Son amie n'avait visiblement que faire de ses protestations. Marinette abandonna rapidement la partie, sachant parfaitement que rien ne pouvait résister à Alya une fois qu'elle avait une idée en tête.

\- « C'est d'accord », lâcha-t-elle enfin, avec un petit soupir faussement contrarié. « Chez toi, c'est ça ? Je me prépare tout de suite et j'arrive. »

Elle jeta un regard vers le canapé.

\- « Et bien, mon chaton, on dirai que tu vas devoir passer la soirée tout seul. »

Elle lui caressa gentiment la tête, et le petit chat noir aux yeux verts qu'elle avait recueilli quelques mois plus tôt la remercia d'un petit coup de langue affectueux. Marinette sourit, puis elle se leva, laissant son petit camarade finir de se réveiller tranquillement.

\- « C'était Alya », lui lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. « Elle m'invite à manger chez elle ce soir, avec Nino et un de ses amis. Un ami célibataire, parait-il », précisa-t-elle en riant.

Son amie semblait prendre comme un défi personnel le fait que Marinette n'ait pas de petit ami et elle ne manquait jamais une occasion d'essayer de jouer les marieuses. C'était parfois amusant, parfois embarrassant, mais Marinette se pliait au jeu de bonne grâce. Sa meilleure amie n'avait pas encore réussi à user sa patience, et autant profiter de l'occasion pour passer un bon moment.

Elle aurait peut-être une bonne surprise cette fois, se dit-elle en se remémorant la catastrophique soirée qu'elle avait passé la dernière fois que son amie avait tenu à lui présenter quelqu'un.

Tout en passant une robe de circonstance, Marinette repris son monologue à l'attention de son petit chat.

\- « Elle m'a assuré que l'ami de Nino me plairait. Il parait qu'il est blond aux yeux verts, ce qui est déjà un bon point pour lui », s'éclaffa-t-elle.

Elle chercha rapidement ses clefs et mis son téléphone dans son sac à main.

\- « Et elle m'a dit que c'était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, d'attentionné, et qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui aussi était encore célibataire. »

Le « aussi » étant naturellement une allusion fort peu discrète à la situation sentimentale de Marinette. La jeune femme prit son chaton dans les bras, frottant affectueusement son petit nez contre le sien afin de lui dire au revoir.

\- « Autre bon point : j'aime bien son prénom. Il a le même nom que toi. »

Reposant le chat à terre, elle lui donna une dernière caresse avant de lui glisser malicieusement :

\- « Il s'appelle Adrien. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais prévu de ne faire qu'un one-shot, sincèrement... ^^'  
> Et puis finalement, voici une suite, que j'ai quand même hésité à poster parce que j'aime bien le 1er chapitre tout seul. Mais bon, voilà :)  
> Il y aura peut être encore une suite de la suite, je ne sais pas trop où je vais avec cette histoire, ce sont de petits chapitres que j'écris entre midi et deux quand je n'ai rien d'autre à faire :p 
> 
> Et saurez-vous trouver l'allusion aussi subtile qu'un coup de pelle sur la tête à un des épisodes de la série ? :D Le clin d'oeil à l'épisode est tout à fait volontaire ^^ . 
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lue !

Marinette passait une excellente soirée. 

Elle n’avait pas mis longtemps à rejoindre l’appartement d’Alya, les deux amies n’habitant guère loin l’une de l’autre. Par un heureux hasard, elles avaient en effet chacune trouvé un logement dans deux quartiers voisins. 

Alya l’avait accueillie avec enthousiasme quand elle était arrivée, la serrant dans ses bras avant de l’entrainer vers le salon pour lui présenter le fameux Adrien dont elle lui avait parlé quelques instants plus tôt. Marinette y avait découvert Nino grande conversation avec un jeune homme blond et élancé, qui s’était tourné vers elle pour la saluer en lui adressant un chaleureux sourire. 

Elle n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de lui sourire en retour. 

 

Ils étaient maintenant passés à table. Alya avait ouvert en grand les fenêtres, laissant la brise s’engouffrer dans son minuscule appartement pour essayer de faire tomber la température étouffante qui régnait encore malgré la tombée de la nuit. 

Les quatre amis passaient un très bon moment, savourant leur repas tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Nino avait décidé de se charger de l’ambiance musicale de la soirée et une sélection de ses morceaux préférés faisait office de fond sonore, meublant agréablement les rares moments où le volume de la discussion était assez bas pour pouvoir entendre autre chose que la voix des quatre jeunes gens. 

Chacun avait toujours une nouvelle histoire à raconter, une nouvelle question à poser, une nouvelle plaisanterie à faire, et la conversation n’était quasiment interrompue que par des éclats de rire. 

\- « Sinon, comment va ton petit Adrien ? », lança soudain malicieusement Alya à l’attention de Marinette.

Celle-ci se sentit rougir légèrement face à Adrien – le garçon – qui leva vers elle un sourcil interrogateur.

\- « Il va bien, merci. C’est… c’est mon chat », bafouilla-t-elle en à l’attention du jeune homme. « J’aime beaucoup ce prénom, que veux-tu », conclut-elle avec un petit rire. 

Adrien sembla trouver l’anecdote amusante, éclatant de rire à son tour.

La conversation se poursuivit joyeusement, les minutes défilant à toute vitesse. 

 

Marinette se servit un autre verre de vin. Elle se sentait légèrement euphorique, et elle ne savait pas exactement si c’était à cause de l’alcool ou de la présence d’Adrien. 

Probablement un subtil mélange des deux. 

Car ce garçon lui plaisait, aucun doute là-dessus.

Certes, il y avait son physique. Alya lui avait parlé de ses cheveux blonds et de ses yeux verts, mais elle avait négligé de lui dire à quel point son visage était séduisant et combien son sourire pouvait être ravageur. 

Mais il y avait plus que ça.

Marinette se sentait sincèrement à l’aise avec lui. Ils plaisantaient et discutaient avec une telle familiarité qu’il était difficile de dire qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés quelques heures plus tôt seulement. Elle découvrait quelqu’un de vif, chaleureux et prévenant, et elle était ravie de passer ce moment en sa compagnie. Elle avait également réalisé avec une surprise teintée d’amusement que le jeune homme semblait avoir un certain faible pour les jeux de mots, dont il agrémentait régulièrement la conversation quand l’occasion s’en présentait.

Quoi qu’il en soit, s’il lui avait tout de suite paru sympathique quand elle l’avait rencontré, là elle était clairement sous le charme. 

Il faudrait qu’elle songe à remercier Alya, se disait-elle. 

 

Marinette et Adrien discutaient avec animation, tellement absorbés par leur conversation qu’ils ne remarquaient même pas les petits sourires de connivence qu’échangeaient régulièrement Nino et Alya. 

Dehors, le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, gonflant les rideaux d’Alya, mais la température de la pièce ne semblait pas vouloir redescendre.

\- « Je reviens tout de suite », lança soudain Marinette en se levant pour se diriger vers la salle de bain pour essayer de se rafraichir un peu. 

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, puis elle fit couler un filet d’eau glacé sur ses doigts avant de passer avec délice sa main sur sa nuque. Elle frissonna de soulagement au contact du liquide avec peau brûlante. 

Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud. 

Marinette jeta un regard vers le miroir, qui lui renvoya l’image d’une jolie jeune femme dont les yeux d’un bleu de ciel d’été pétillaient de joie.

\- « J’ai bien fait de mettre cette robe », murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait en lissant l’étoffe rouge du plat de sa main, admirant la façon dont la coupe mettait ses formes en valeur. 

Elle se sentait belle et confiante, et c’était un très agréable sentiment. 

Alors qu’elle regagnait sa place, elle crut surprendre un regard admiratif de la part d’Adrien. Alya étouffa un petit rire malicieux avant de se pencher vers elle en lui chuchotant :

\- « Et bien, tu as vu la façon dont il t’a regardée ? »

\- « Alyaaa », maugréa Marinette, faussement contrariée.

Elle était aux anges. 

 

Le temps fila à toute vitesse, et quand Alya commença à s’endormir sur sa chaise, tous décidèrent d’un commun accord que le moment était venu de mettre fin à la soirée. Adrien appela un taxi, qu’il proposa de partager avec Marinette. 

Bien que tentée, celle-ci déclina son offre. Elle avait chaud et elle avait la tête qui tournait légèrement, marcher un peu lui ferait du bien. 

\- « Et puis tu sais, je n’habite vraiment pas loin », précisa-t-elle avec un sourire pour adoucir son refus. 

Adrien remercia Alya pour son invitation puis salua ses camarades avant de descendre attendre son taxi dehors. Marinette l’accompagna, profitant de l’occasion pour passer encore quelques minutes avec lui avant de rentrer chez elle. 

Personne n’avait remarqué que la brise s’était peu à peu transformée en un vent d’orage, ni que de lourds nuages sombres s’étaient amoncelés dans le ciel, dissimulés par la noirceur de la nuit. 

Alors qu’ils étaient à peine sortis de l’immeuble, Marinette sentit une lourde goutte s’écraser sur son épaule. 

\- « Oh non… », grimaça-t-elle. 

Elle avait espéré toute la journée qu’il pleuve pour que les températures redeviennent de nouveau décentes. Et il fallait que ça arrive pile au moment où elle s’apprêtait à marcher plusieurs minutes dehors sans plus de protection qu’une légère robe rouge et un sac à main.  
Un mouvement attira son attention. 

Devant elle, Adrien venait d’ouvrir un parapluie.

\- « Ils avaient annoncé de l’orage ce soir », expliqua-t-il face à l’air étonné de Marinette. « Tiens, tu peux le prendre, je rentre en voiture », poursuivi-t-il le tendant vers elle. 

Marinette se saisit du parapluie, ses doigts effleurant délicatement ceux d’Adrien au passage. 

Elle se sentit rougir.

Puis elle entendit un bruit semblable à un claquement et tout devint soudain noir.

Le parapluie venait de se refermer brusquement sur elle. 

Rougissant de plus belle, elle souleva légèrement un coin de la toile. Face à elle, Adrien la fixait, les yeux ronds, avant d’éclater de rire.

\- « Oh mince… Je suis… je suis désolé », s’exclama-t-il, à la fois contrit et amusé par la situation. « Attends, je vais t’aider », reprit-il en se rapprochant rapidement d’elle. 

Il l’aida à écarter doucement l’armature, prenant soin de dégager délicatement les quelques mèches de cheveux de la jeune fille qui risquaient de rester coincées.  
La pluie tombait à présent à grosses gouttes, plaquant le tissu de la chemise d’Adrien contre sa peau, mais il ne semblait guère s’en soucier.

Les joues de Marinette avaient pris de superbes nuances de pourpre à ce spectacle, mais ça ne faisait que la rendre plus charmante. Elle garda ses immenses yeux bleus rivés sur Adrien durant les quelques instant qu’il lui fallut pour l’aider à se dégager du parapluie. 

\- « Voilà », souffla le jeune homme en s’écartant. « Encore une fois, je suis désolé » s’excusa-t-il en se grattant nerveusement l’arrière du crâne.

A son grand soulagement, Marinette lui adressa un lumineux sourire.

\- « Ne t’inquiètes pas, tout va bien », lui répondit-elle. « Par contre tu es sûr que je peux le prendre ? Tu ne risques pas d’en avoir besoin plus tard ? »

\- « Oui, oui, pas de soucis », répliqua Adrien. « Tu peux même le garder pour toi si tu veux. Enfin, sauf si… »

\- « Sinon on pourra toujours se revoir plus tard pour que je te le rende ? » lui proposa brusquement Marinette, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Adrien lui sourit chaleureusement.

\- « Tu lis dans mes pensées. »

 

Le chauffeur de taxi, arrivé entretemps, commença à manifester son impatience. Adrien lui jeta un regard légèrement irrité, avant de se retourner vers Marinette. Sortant un carnet de sa poche, il griffonna rapidement quelque chose avant d’arracher la feuille et de la tendre à Marinette. 

Puis il se pencha vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

\- « J’ai passé une très bonne soirée, Marinette. Rentre bien », murmura-t-il avant de s’éloigner vers le taxi et de grimper dans le véhicule.

Marinette lui adressa un grand sourire tout en lui faisant au-revoir de la main. Elle regarda la voiture s’éloigner dans la nuit, avant de tourner les talons pour faire route vers son immeuble. 

Elle marchait d’un pas dansant. Les gouttes de pluie clapotaient irrégulièrement autour d’elle, leur son cristallin créant une douce musique qui l’accompagnait le long de son chemin.

Régulièrement, elle dépliait le morceau de papier qu’elle tenait serré fermement entre ses doigts, son sourire s’élargissant un peu plus à chaque fois qu’elle relisait ce qui y était inscrit. 

Sur la feuille était noté le numéro de téléphone d’Adrien.


	3. Chapter 3

Assis à l’arrière du taxi, la tête paresseusement appuyée contre la vitre, Adrien regardait distraitement défiler les lumières de la ville. Celles-ci prenaient des allures fantomatiques derrière les trombes d’eaux qui se déversaient à présent sur Paris.

Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Il avait passé une excellente soirée, la meilleure depuis longtemps.

Il remerciait mentalement Nino pour l’avoir invité à ce repas à la dernière minute. L’emploi du temps d’Adrien était en général parfaitement millimétré à cause de ses différentes obligations, mais son meilleur ami se faisait une joie de bouleverser régulièrement ses plans.

Il revoyait encore l’air conspirateur de Nino alors qu’il lui promettait qu’il passerait un bon moment s’il acceptait son invitation.

Et pour le coup, Adrien n’avait vraiment pas été déçu. La soirée avait été très agréable, l’ambiance étant à la fois joyeuse et chaleureuse. Le jeune homme n’avait pas vu le temps passer.

Mais surtout, il y avait eu cette fille.

Marinette.

Est-ce que Nino avait deviné que son meilleur ami tomberait sous le charme de la jeune fille ? Adrien n’en savait rien, mais quoi qu’il en soit, il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir présenté.

Même s’il semblait être quelqu’un de chaleureux au premier abord, Adrien était en réalité toujours légèrement sur la réserve. C’était une vieille habitude, il s’efforçait toujours de paraitre parfait en toutes circonstances.

Mais il s’était tout de suite senti à l’aise avec Marinette. A sa grande surprise, il avait tout de suite discuté avec elle avec autant de familiarité que s’ils étaient de vieux amis. Et il avait découvert une jeune fille qu’il trouvait sincèrement fascinante. Elle était vive et passionnée, et elle semblait être d’un naturel particulièrement enjoué. Un vrai rayon de soleil. Son rire cristallin avait joyeusement agrémenté les conversations durant toute la soirée, résonnant agréablement aux oreilles d’Adrien.

Il revoyait encore sa jolie robe rouge qui rappelait délicatement la couleur de ses joues, et ses grands yeux d’un bleu d’un ciel d’été qui pétillaient gaiement alors qu’elle parlait avec lui.

Le repas avait pris fin trop tôt.

 

Adrien sortit son téléphone de sa poche, le tournant et le retournant entre ses doigts. Il avait laissé son numéro à Marinette avant de partir, et il espérait qu’elle le contacterait rapidement.

Poussant un petit soupir en ne voyant ni message ni appel en absence, il se replongea dans ses pensées. Elle n’était probablement pas encore arrivée chez elle. Il espérait pour elle que la pluie battante ne lui posait pas trop de problèmes, malgré le parapluie qu’il lui avait prêté.

Adrien étouffa un petit rire au souvenir de la tête qu’elle avait fait lorsque le parapluie en question s’était brusquement refermé sur elle.

Le jeune homme tira machinalement sur le tissu de sa chemise qui collait à sa peau alors qu’il se remémorait l’évènement. Il avait fini complètement trempé le temps d’aider Marinette à se dégager, mais il n’en avait que faire. Les températures avaient été tellement élevées durant toute la soirée que cette fraicheur inattendue était au contraire bienvenue.

L’incident avait également eu le mérite de lui faire passer un bref moment de plus auprès de Marinette, et de lui permettre se rapprocher suffisamment d’elle pour qu’il puisse sentir la délicate senteur florale de son parfum.

Le trajet passa à toute vitesse, les pensées d’Adrien ne cessant de vagabonder vers le souvenir d’une charmante jeune fille en robe rouge.

 

Le taxi se mit soudain à ralentir, puis s’arrêta au pied d’un immense immeuble. Ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Adrien remercia le chauffeur, qu’il ne manqua pas de gratifier d’un très généreux pourboire pour s’excuser aussi bien de l’avoir fait un peu attendre que d’avoir mouillé sa banquette arrière avec sa chemise gorgée d’eau.

Il tapa machinalement le code d’entrée qui lui permettait d’accéder au bâtiment, salua le concierge d’un geste alors qu’il traversait le hall, puis s’engouffra dans l’ascenseur.

Un discret tintement lui signala qu’il était arrivé à son étage. Sortant son trousseau de clefs, Adrien se dirigea vers sa porte avant de l’ouvrir et de s’engouffrer chez lui.

Les lumières de son appartement étaient toutes éteintes, mais le jeune homme ne se donna pas la peine de les allumer. Se débarrassant rapidement de sa chemise qui collait à lui comme une seconde peau, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y chercher une serviette. De petites gouttelettes se formaient aux extrémités de ses mèches blondes avant de tomber sur ses épaules, glissant ensuite paresseusement sur sa peau en suivant le contour de ses muscles.

L’atmosphère était chaude et humide, avec la moiteur caractéristique des orages d’été. Les grondements du tonnerre et le clapotement de la pluie résonnaient dans tout son logement.

Tandis qu’il s’essuyait le torse et les cheveux, Adrien se dirigea vers l’extrémité de son salon.

Dehors, des trombes d’eau martelaient les vitres. Il fit descendre ses volets électriques puis entrouvrit légèrement les fenêtres, espérant faire ainsi descendre un peu la température sans pour autant laisser l’eau envahir la pièce.

Etouffant un bâillement, le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Sa soirée l’avait mis d’excellente humeur, mais le sommeil ne commençait pas moins à se faire sentir. Il déposa négligemment sa serviette sur un dossier de chaise, quand il sentit soudain son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

Il le sortit d’un geste vif, ses yeux parcourant rapidement le message tandis que l’écran éclairait son visage d’une lumière blafarde.

« Adrien,

Je suis bien rentrée, merci encore pour le parapluie.

Bonne nuit et à bientôt j’espère.

Marinette »

Adrien se laissa tomber sur son lit, un large sourire aux lèvres.

La soirée n’aurait pas pu se finir mieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai sincèrement aucune idée d'où je vais avec cette fic. Je vais juste essayer de faire en sorte de faire des chapitres pour lesquels l'histoire pourrait très bien s'arrêter là dans la mesure où je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de si ça va continuer ou pas. 
> 
> Ceci dit, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait quand même, en tout cas elle est très agréable à écrire :)


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette finissait de se préparer à la hâte. La ponctualité n'avait jamais été son fort, et aujourd'hui ne semblait malheureusement pas faire exception à la règle.

\- « Oh non, je crois que je vais être en retard », souffla-t-elle d'un ton légèrement paniqué à son chat.

Perché à côté du lavabo, le petit animal la toisa d'un air superbement indifférent, avant d'entreprendre de faire sa toilette à grand renfort de coups de langue.

\- « Merci pour ton soutien, ça me touche beaucoup », lança ironiquement la jeune fille.

Elle fit glisser ses doigts fins dans ses mèches brunes, essayant de donner un peu de volume à sa chevelure. Faisant un pas en arrière, elle inspecta son reflet dans le miroir. Après de nombreuses réflexions, son choix de tenue s'était arrêté sur un short blanc et un t-shirt rouge à poids noir, dont le col asymétrique dévoilait presque la peau pâle d'une de ses épaules.

Du rouge, encore. Sa couleur favorite avait longtemps été le rose, mais avec le temps ses goûts avaient évolués et sa préférence allait maintenant au rouge, qu'elle trouvait plus vibrant, plus vivant.

Satisfaite l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir, Marinette appliqua une ultime couche de gloss sur ses lèvres couleur d'églantine, avant de retourner rapidement vers son salon pour chercher son sac à main.

Deux jours seulement s'étaient écoulés depuis sa rencontre avec Adrien, et les deux jeunes gens avaient convenus de se voir aujourd'hui en fin d'après-midi. Marinette devait bien sûr lui rendre son parapluie, mais ce n'était guère plus qu'un vague prétexte pour se donner rendez-vous, et Adrien lui avait proposé de profiter de l'occasion pour se promener sur les bords de la Seine. Marinette avait naturellement accepté, ravie à l'idée de pouvoir passer du temps avec le jeune homme sous le charme duquel elle était tombée.

 

 

Marinette vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone, tout en attrapant son sac de sa main libre.

\- « Non, déjà ? », s'exclama-t-elle, légèrement affolée. « Bon, je file, chaton », lança-t-elle à l'attention de son petit chat qui l'avait suivie en dehors de la salle de bain, tout en se ruant vers la porte d'entrée. « A ce soir ! »

Le jeune félin la regarda disparaitre en dehors de l'appartement, puis il sauta d'un bond vif sur le canapé, se lovant contre un coussin et fermant lentement ses yeux verts avant d'attaquer sa troisième sieste du jour.

Ses oreilles frémirent à peine une minute plus tard alors qu'elles captaient un bruit de course en provenance du couloir de l'immeuble, immédiatement suivit du bruit d'un trousseau de clefs qu'on tourne dans la serrure.

Le souffle court, Marinette déboula de nouveau dans l'appartement, son regard parcourant rapidement le salon. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le parapluie d'Adrien tandis qu'un sourire soulagé prenait place sur ses lèvres.

\- « J'avais failli l'oublier », laissa-t-elle échapper avec un petit rire gêné tandis qu'elle récupérait l'objet sous le regard ensommeillé de son chaton, avant de ressortir d'un pas pressé.

Le parapluie d'Adrien à la main, Marinette sorti de son immeuble pour être aussitôt frappée par une lourde vague de chaleur. La fraicheur apportée par l'orage d'été qui avait éclaté deux jours plus tôt avait hélas rapidement disparu, pour être de nouveau implacablement remplacée par des températures caniculaires. La jeune fille avait espéré qu'il ferait un peu moins chaud en cette fin d'après-midi, mais il n'en était malheureusement rien.

Marinette se hâta en direction de la bouche de métro la plus proche, ne s'arrêtant que le temps d'envoyer un bref message à Adrien pour le prévenir qu'elle serait probablement un peu en retard.

 

 

Elle arriva à destination une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, soupirant de soulagement en se retrouvant de nouveau à l'air libre après ces interminables instants passés dans la chaleur étouffante d'une rame de métro.

De nombreux parisiens semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous dehors, espérant peut-être que les bords de la Seine leur offriraient des températures plus clémentes que les brûlantes rues du reste de la ville. Malgré cela, Marinette n'eut guère de difficultés à repérer Adrien parmi les promeneurs.

Il était négligemment accoudé à une balustrade, observant distraitement les badauds qui passaient devant lui. Le cœur de Marinette rata un battement. Adrien était beau, elle le savait, mais le soleil qui descendait paresseusement sur la ville semblait avoir décidé de mettre particulièrement le jeune homme en valeur.

Ses mèches blondes paraissaient accrocher le moindre des rayons de l'astre du jour tandis que ses yeux verts prenaient de surprenants reflets dorés. De subtils jeux d'ombre et de lumière rehaussaient les traits finement ciselés de son visage, qui aurait presque pu servir de modèle pour une statue tant son profil était net et ses pommettes délicatement découpées.

Indubitablement, le jeune homme sortait du lot.

Son regard s'illumina soudain quand il aperçut Marinette et il alla rapidement à sa rencontre. Rougissante, elle lui demanda encore une fois pardon pour son retard, mais le jeune homme la rassura en lui affirmant qu'il n'avait guère attendu longtemps. Il s'excusa à son tour, s'absentant un instant pour aller ranger son parapluie dans sa voiture qu'il avait garé non loin.

Il revint deux minutes plus tard, légèrement essoufflé.

\- « Bon, ça c'est fait », lui lança-t-il avec un franc sourire. « Je ne me voyais pas me balader avec un parapluie par ce temps », ajouta-t-il en désignant le ciel vierge de tout nuage.

Marinette lui sourit en retour, le cœur en fête. Le temps était superbe malgré les températures écrasantes et surtout, elle était en compagnie d'Adrien. Tous les ingrédients étaient réunis pour que cette fin de journée soit parfaite.

Le jeune homme se fendit d'une courbette espiègle pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt à y aller, invitant Marinette à choisir dans quelle direction commencer leur promenade. La jeune fille éclata d'un rire cristallin puis tous deux se mirent en route, marchant tranquillement le long de la rivière qui s'étirait indolemment à travers la ville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hop, je poste ça rapidement, la suite devrait arriver demain au plus tard :)  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Les eaux de la Seine scintillaient comme des diamants tandis que les promeneurs se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux sur les berges, profitant de cette superbe fin de journée. Les rues aux alentours bourdonnaient d'activité et le chant des oiseaux s'élevait gaiement dans les airs maintenant que les pauvres volatiles n'étaient plus assommés par le soleil écrasant qui avait dominé le ciel des heures durant. A présent que l'astre du jour s'approchait de la ligne de l'horizon, la ville semblait reprendre vie.

Les deux jeunes gens bavardaient joyeusement pendant qu'ils marchaient, parlant de tout et de rien et prenant plaisir à découvrir de petites choses sur leurs vies respectives. Adrien se rappelait que Marinette avait dit faire des études dans le domaine de la mode, mais il fut néanmoins surpris et impressionné quand elle lui apprit qu'elle confectionnait elle-même chacun de ses vêtements. Visiblement passionnée par le sujet, Marinette parlait avec animation, ses pommettes s'empourprant légèrement tandis que ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

Tandis que la conversation se poursuivait sur des sujets aussi variés que leurs adresses de restaurants favorites, leurs goûts en matière de films ou la façon dont ils avaient fait la connaissance d'Alya et de Nino, Adrien se sentait de plus en plus tomber sous le charme de la jeune fille. Elle était vive, joyeuse et enthousiaste, et il appréciait sincèrement sa compagnie.

 

Apercevant un glacier, Marinette interrompit brusquement la conversation. Elle donna une légère tape sur l'épaule d'Adrien pour attirer son attention, puis désigna le marchand d'un geste.

\- « ça te dirais une glace ? Je rêve d'en manger une depuis tout à l'heure, je suis en train de mourir de chaud ! », lui demanda-t-elle avec des yeux brillants d'envie.

\- « Pareil pour moi », répliqua Adrien avec un éclat de rire devant l'expression de convoitise de la jeune fille. « Allons-y ».

Ils s'en achetèrent chacun une avant de reprendre leur promenade.

Marinette attaqua la sienne avec délice, savourant avec un plaisir non dissimulé le contact glacé de son sorbet qui lui semblait rendre la chaleur écrasante un peu plus supportable, au moins pour quelques secondes. Le goût fruité de son dessert n'était rien en comparaison de cette sensation de soulagement.

La conversation s'essouffla quelques instants, Marinette et Adrien se hâtant de finir leurs glaces respectives avant que la canicule ne se charge de les faire disparaitre à leur place. Le jeune homme réussi à finir la sienne à temps, mais le sorbet de Marinette avait fondu avant qu'elle n'arrive à le terminer. Poussant un soupir de désolation, elle parvint malgré tout à achever tant bien que mal sa friandise.

Elle lécha machinalement une goutte de glace fondue qui avait coulé le long de son doigt, et Adrien se sentit soudain envahit par une bouffée de chaleur qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la température ambiante.

Il déglutit légèrement avant de laisser échapper une petite quinte de toux pour essayer de dissimuler son trouble.

 

Les minutes défilaient à une vitesse extraordinaire, et le soleil était à présent bas dans le ciel, ses derniers rayons parant la ville d'un chatoyant manteau doré. Le ciel s'était doté de teintes pourpres, violettes et orangées qui se mariaient délicatement ensemble pour former un superbe tableau en arrière-plan des immeubles de Paris.

Les températures commençaient à descendre de façon à peine perceptible, accompagnant ainsi la tombée du jour.

Adrien et Marinette s'étaient assis sur un banc, trouvant refuge à l'ombre d'un arbre. Devant eux la Seine s'écoulait paresseusement, les ultimes reflets du soleil scintillant à sa surface telle une myriade de joyaux décorant un ruban d'or liquide, tandis que des vaguelettes clapotaient en un doux murmure le long des berges.

Ils étaient toujours en train de discuter, mais l'atmosphère de leur rendez-vous avait subtilement changé. Leurs têtes étaient penchées l'une vers l'autre, tandis qu'ils parlaient maintenant à voix plus basse. De temps à autre, le rire cristallin de Marinette s'élevait dans les airs, résonnant agréablement aux oreilles de son compagnon.

A un moment de la conversation, elle avait familièrement posé sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Adrien et elle l'avait laissée en place, ses doigts fins reposant délicatement contre la peau du jeune homme. Ce contact était électrisant. Adrien avait également une conscience aigüe de ces quelques centimètres d'épiderme où Marinette le touchait.

Les joues de la jeune fille s'étaient subtilement teintées de rouge, et à présent que la nuit commençait à tomber, ses fascinants yeux bleus qui brillaient comme des étoiles semblaient prendre des teintes plus profondes encore. Un regard saphir rivé à ses propres yeux d'émeraude.

Inconsciemment, Adrien s'était penché légèrement vers la jeune fille, comme envoûté. Marinette avait fait de même, et ils étaient à présent si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir leurs souffles respectifs effleurer leurs peaux en une douce caresse pendant qu'ils parlaient.

La conversation mourut peu à peu, tous deux n'étant plus capable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que leur captivante proximité.

Adrien tendit lentement la main vers Marinette, effleurant ses pommettes de ses doigts. La jeune fille tressaillit légèrement à ce contact avant de lui adresser un lumineux sourire. Puis son expression se modifia subtilement, un mélange de joie, d'excitation et d'impatience dansant sur son visage. Ses lèvres délicatement ourlées s'étaient légèrement entrouvertes, et Adrien était incapable d'en détacher son regard.

Marinette se rapprocha un peu plus, dévisageant son compagnon avec intensité tandis que ce dernier faisait glisser ses doigts dans la brune chevelure de la jeune fille.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec douceur, s'effleurant tout d'abord avec autant de légèreté que l'auraient fait deux étoffes de soie, avant de se réunir de nouveau.

\- « Adrien... », murmura Marinette, avant que le jeune homme ne capture de nouveau sa bouche de la sienne.

Il pouvait la sentir sourire sous ses lèvres.

Le soleil avait maintenant disparu sous l'horizon et une douce tiédeur caractéristique des nuits d'été s'installait paisiblement sur la ville. Superbement indifférent aux douces lumières qui illuminaient à présent les berges de la Seine, le jeune couple échangeait de tendres baisers qui n'étaient interrompus que par de légers soupirs.

Cette soirée d'été était parfaite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime beaucoup écrire cette fic, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici :D !


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien poussa un soupir devant son immense penderie. Devant lui s'étalait un nombre presque indécent de chemises, costumes et pantalons en tous genres, dont la quasi-totalité n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des cadeaux liés à son statut de fils d'un grand nom de la mode. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été à l'aise de se voir ainsi offrir plus de vêtements qu'il n'aurait probablement l'occasion d'en porter, mais il n'avait jamais osé les refuser de peur de peiner inutilement la personne en face, ne sachant dire si ces présents étaient dus à une envie de s'attirer les bonnes grâces paternelles ou à une sincère affection.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui restait encore une quarantaine de minutes environ pour se préparer, et le moment était donc mal choisi pour rêvasser. Adrien parcouru méthodiquement l'impressionnante masse de vêtements et arrêta son choix sur un pantalon foncé et une chemise grise, le tout accompagné d'une élégante veste.

Il s'habilla rapidement et attrapa les invitations qui trainaient négligemment sur son bureau, les faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

Ce soir avait lieu l'inauguration d'une exposition sur la mode à travers les âges, et il avait prévu d'y emmener Marinette. C'était une soirée privée, où l'entrée n'était possible que sur invitation uniquement. Adrien n'avait même pas eu besoin de faire jouer ses relations, son nom lui ayant permis de recevoir les précieux sésames des semaines auparavant sans même les avoir demandés. Il n'avait pas eu particulièrement l'intention de s'en servir, mais ça, c'était avant de faire la connaissance de Marinette.

Adrien ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de la réaction de la jeune femme lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de participer à l'évènement. Il avait la certitude que l'offre lui ferait plaisir, mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point.

Ses immenses yeux bleus s'étaient tout d'abord arrondis de surprise, tandis que sa bouche aux contours si délicats s'était arrondie en un « Oh » incrédule. Puis son visage s'était littéralement illuminé, son regard étincelant de joie et ses lèvres s'incurvant en cet éblouissant sourire qui lui donnait instantanément envie de l'embrasser. Ce qu'il ne s'était bien entendu pas privé de faire.

A présent, Adrien regardait nerveusement sa montre, piaffant d'impatience à l'idée de retrouver la jeune femme. Ils ne sortaient ensembles que depuis quelques jours seulement, mais il l'avait déjà clairement dans la peau. Pas une journée ne s'était passée sans qu'ils ne se voient ou ne se parlent au moins au téléphone.

N'y tenant plus, Adrien rappela le taxi qu'il avait réservé pour lui demander de passer plus tôt.

Tant pis, il serait en avance à son rendez-vous.

Adrien arriva effectivement bien avant l'heure prévue. Il laissa sa veste au vestiaire, puis ressorti pour se balader dans les rues voisines, heureux de tromper son attente en se dégourdissant les jambes plutôt que d'être resté chez lui à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Il marcha ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que le vibreur de son téléphone le tire brusquement de ses pensées.

Marinette venait d'arriver.

 

Adrien se hâta de regagner le musée où avait lieu l'exposition. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hall où s'effectuait l'accueil des invités, son regard fut immédiatement happé par la jeune femme qui se tenait debout devant lui, un éblouissant sourire aux lèvres. Marinette avait relevé ses cheveux en un élégant chignon et portait une splendide robe dont le rouge profond était magnifiquement assorti au pourpre qui colorait ses joues, et dont la coupe rehaussait superbement ses courbes tout en restant parfaitement élégante.

Le jeune homme la rejoignit d'un pas rapide, posant ses mains sur sa taille lorsqu'il arriva enfin à son niveau. Marinette passa ses bras fins autour de son cou et leva la tête vers lui, ses yeux d'un incroyable bleu azur l'ensorcelant instantanément.

\- « Bonsoir », murmura-t-elle d'une voix légèrement plus rauque d'ordinaire, alors qu'elle était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud caresser ses lèvres.

\- « Bonsoir », répliqua-t-il sur le même ton, avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser délicatement.

Il déplaça légèrement ses mains dans le dos de Marinette, et à sa grande surprise ses doigts ne rencontrèrent pas l'étoffe soyeuse de sa robe, mais sa non moins douce peau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il fit effectuer une gracieuse pirouette à sa partenaire qui s'exécuta dans un léger éclat de rire.

La gorge soudainement sèche, Adrien fut pris d'une irrépressible envie de déglutir.

Une robe avec un dos nu.

Marinette portait une robe dos nu, qui ne dissimulait pas un seul centimètre de peau entre ses omoplates et sa chute de reins. Très, très fascinante chute de reins.

Le jeune homme avala péniblement sa salive, tout en ayant la nette impression que la température de la moindre parcelle de son corps avait brusquement augmentée de plusieurs degrés à cette séduisante vision. Adrien savait que cette soirée au musée allait probablement être intéressante, mais il n'aurait pas deviné à quel point.

Il était à la fois délicieusement surpris et absolument ravi d'avoir sous-estimé l'effet que le charme de ravissante compagne pouvait avoir sur lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Se sentant rougir, Adrien releva les yeux vers Marinette, dont le regard pétillait de malice. La jeune femme avait du mal à dissimuler son amusement face à la réaction de son partenaire. Elle était très fière de cette robe, qu'elle avait elle-même fabriquée et dont elle savait qu'elle la mettait parfaitement en valeur.

La plupart des vêtements que créait Marinette étaient conçus pour être pratiques, pour qu'elle puisse les porter au quotidien ou lors de soirées entre amis. Cette robe était une exception, un pur caprice qu'elle s'était autorisé quelques mois plus tôt. Elle avait passé des semaines à travailler sur son design, s'était payé le luxe d'investir dans des étoffes sortant largement de son budget habituel, et avait consacré des soirées entières à sa confection, sans même savoir si elle aurait un jour l'occasion de la porter.

Dès qu'Adrien l'avait invitée, elle avait su que l'occasion en question venait de lui être offerte sur un plateau d'argent.

Impossible pour elle de résister à la tentation.

Ce garçon lui faisait tourner la tête comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant, à un point dont il ne se rendait probablement pas compte, la faisant frissonner de tout son être dès que ses doigts ne faisaient ne serait-ce qu'effleurer sa beau et la faisant fondre au moindre baiser.

Le moment était à présent venu pour elle de lui rendre la politesse, et elle n'avait pas été déçue lorsqu'elle avait constaté l'effet que sa tenue avait eu sur son compagnon. Ses yeux d'un envoutant vert émeraude s'étaient écarquillés de surprise et elle avait même cru le voir rougir. Et lui qui était si prompt à laisser échapper une parole espiègle ou un jeu de mot s'était pour une fois trouvé sans voix, preuve évidente de son trouble face à la jeune femme.

Marinette laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de déposer de nouveau un aérien baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

\- « Adrien ? », l'interpella-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Sortant de sa stupeur au son de sa voix, le jeune homme secoua la tête, avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de la porter à sa bouche pour embrasser délicatement ses phalanges.

\- « Pardon, ma Lady, j'étais sous le charme », répliqua-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

Marinette ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer en entendant l'affectueux surnom qui glissa avec un naturel déconcertant des lèvres de son compagnon. Adrien semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits, mais elle était ravie de constater qu'il continuait de la dévorer du regard. Elle glissa son bras sous le sien, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'exposition.

 

La soirée passa à une vitesse folle pour Marinette, qui n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'agréable impression qu'elle était en train de vivre un rêve éveillé. L'exposition s'avérait absolument passionnante et inspirante, et elle était qui plus est agrémentée d'animations et de rencontres avec de grands noms de la mode spécialement mises en place pour la soirée d'inauguration. Ils passèrent des heures à arpenter les couloirs du musée, admirant les minutieuses présentations et découvrant une foule de choses nouvelles malgré leurs connaissances assez approfondies de l'univers de la mode.

Marinette n'en finissait pas de remercier Adrien, pour qui le visage rayonnant et les yeux remplis d'étoiles de la jeune femme étaient la plus belle des récompenses.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin le musée, tous deux étaient absolument ravis de leur soirée. Ils profitèrent de la douceur de la nuit pour marcher un peu dans les rues illuminées de Paris tout en discutant avec animation, avant de finalement s'arrêter sur les bords d'une charmante petite place et de se décider à appeler un taxi pour la fin du trajet.

Le véhicule s'arrêta tout d'abord au pied de l'immeuble de Marinette. Au moment de descendre, le visage de la jeune fille s'empourpra légèrement tandis que ses yeux semblaient prendre un éclat presque surnaturel à la douce lueur des lumières parisiennes. Elle se pencha vers Adrien et au lieu de l'embrasser, lui proposa dans un souffle de l'accompagner jusque chez elle.

En voyant son sourire mi-timide, mi-enjôleur, le jeune homme saisit immédiatement le sous-entendu caché derrière son invitation.

Jamais il n'était sorti d'une voiture aussi vite.

 

Ils étaient à présent devant la porte de l'appartement de Marinette, la jeune femme tentant de retrouver son trousseau de clefs perdu au fond de son sac à main, tandis qu'Adrien faisait de son mieux pour la distraire.

Il s'était placé derrière elle, profitant de la coupe avantageuse de la robe de Marinette pour glisser une main le long de sa taille, ses doigts s'aventurant en dessous de la douce étoffe. Il avait placé son autre main sur son épaule et déposait des lignes de baisers brûlants le long de sa nuque, rendant la jeune fille parfaitement incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit.

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire de gorge, faisant affectueusement remarquer à Adrien qu'ils risquaient de finir la soirée coincés devant sa porte s'il continuait ainsi, et qu'elle ne comptait pas particulièrement dormir sur son propre paillasson en robe de soirée.

Tout en précisant avec un clin d'œil espiègle que ça serait fort dommage, dans la mesure où il était tout à fait possible qu'elle ôte ladite robe une fois la porte de l'appartement franchie.

Les mains d'Adrien se crispèrent brusquement sur sa taille à cette déclaration tandis qu'un léger gémissement lui échappa. Ses lèvres se décollèrent instantanément de la pâle nuque de Marinette, mais il laissa néanmoins ses doigts reposer sur sa taille. Sa compagne réussit enfin à mettre la main sur le trousseau de clef récalcitrant, avant d'entrainer Adrien dans son appartement dans un nouvel éclat de rire face à la précipitation qui saisit le jeune homme dès que la porte fut ouverte.

Et si ouvrir la porte avait été compliqué, la fermer le fut au moins tout autant, Marinette se retrouvant soudainement au milieu d'une tempête de baisers brûlants qui la rendaient incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que sur le charmant jeune homme qui semblait avoir décidé de mettre son épiderme en feu.

La jolie robe de Marinette s'envola rapidement loin de sa propriétaire, presque aussitôt suivie par une chemise grise, puis par un pantalon et d'autres vêtements encore, les différentes pièces de tissus traçant un chemin irrégulier à travers le salon depuis la porte d'entrée jusqu'à la chambre de Marinette.

 

Quelque part dans l'appartement, un chaton noir se faufila aussi loin que possible de la pièce en question, laissant sa maitresse à ses divertissantes activités nocturnes et cherchant un endroit ou finir tranquillement sa nuit.

 

Le lendemain matin, Adrien – le jeune homme – fut brutalement tiré d'un paisible sommeil lorsqu'Adrien – le petit chat – décida arbitrairement de s'asseoir sur sa tête. Il poussa un grognement face à ce réveil intempestif, maudissant intérieurement le minuscule animal qui trouvait manifestement que son crâne faisait un coussin plus qu'acceptable.

La journée commençait mal.

Cependant, sa mauvaise humeur se dissipa instantanément lorsqu'il sentit une fine paire de mains déloger délicatement le chat de sa figure et qu'il entendit un rire argentin tinter agréablement à ses oreilles. Marinette chassa rapidement le félin du lit, puis se pencha vers le jeune homme pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Un sourire espiègle naquit aussitôt sur le visage d'Adrien. Il attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme pour l'attirer de nouveau dans ses bras, lui arrachant au passage un nouvel éclat de rire avant qu'elle ne commence à couvrir son visage de baisers aussi légers que des plumes.

La journée commençait merveilleusement bien.


	8. Chapter 8

La canicule avait implacablement repris ses droits sur la ville, écrasant les rues de Paris sous une chaleur accablante. Le bitume avait atteint des températures telles que l'air se déformait pour créer au loin des effets d'optique, donnant l'illusion que de multiples flaques de lumières miroitaient à la lueur du soleil.

Marinette avait l'impression de fondre, littéralement. Son corps lui semblait fonctionner au ralenti, engourdi par la fournaise ambiante, tandis que son cerveau devait probablement se liquéfier dans sa boîte crânienne.

Elle s'éventait paresseusement de la main tandis qu'Adrien et elle faisaient la queue devant l'entrée d'une piscine municipale. A l'origine, ils avaient prévu de profiter de ce samedi ensoleillé pour se promener en ville, mais les températures indécemment élevées leur avaient vite fait revoir leurs projets et ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'une bonne baignade serait certainement l'idéal pour se rafraîchir.

Des cris de joie et des clapotis résonnaient allègrement dans les airs, faisant trépigner la jeune fille d'impatience.

Enfin, ils atteignirent le guichet et payèrent leurs entrées avant de se séparer pour rejoindre leurs cabines respectives. Marinette se changea rapidement, passant un maillot deux-pièces bleu à pois blancs, avant de quitter avec soulagement la moiteur étouffante des vestiaires.

Elle sorti du bâtiment pour rejoindre la piscine extérieure. Après l'ombre des vestiaires, la lumière du soleil qui miroitait sur l'eau claire l'éblouit un instant, lui faisant cligner des yeux le temps que sa vision s'adapte de nouveau. Une fois que sa vue fut de nouveau acclimatée à l'aveuglante lueur du jour, elle se mit à la recherche d'Adrien. Ils avaient convenus de se retrouver près du bassin principal, et il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour repérer son compagnon.

Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer à la vue de sa familière silhouette, rougissant légèrement alors qu'Adrien se tournait vers elle avec un franc sourire. Lui aussi portait uniquement un maillot de bain qui ne dissimulait pas plus de chose de son anatomie que ne l'auraient fait de simples sous-vêtements. Marinette l'avait déjà vu aussi peu vêtu, voire même moins, mais le spectacle la fascinait toujours autant. En plus d'un visage parfaitement ciselé, ce garçon était également pourvu d'un corps de rêve, ce qui ne lassait pas d'enchanter Marinette. Et à en juger le regard appréciateur dont la gratifia son compagnon, celui-ci appréciait également la vision de la jeune fille en tenue légère.

\- « Bon, on y va », lui lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire, tentant de dissimuler son trouble sans pour autant réussir à faire disparaître la légère couleur rosée dont venaient de se parer ses joues.

\- « Après toi, ma Lady », répliqua Adrien dans un éclat de rire, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le bassin le plus proche.

 

Ils s'assirent au bord de la piscine, Marinette glissant doucement ses jambes dans l'eau, frissonnant légèrement à ce contact. La température de l'air ambiant était si élevée qu'en comparaison le liquide cristallin semblait presque glacé.

A ses côtés, Adrien fit plonger ses doigts dans la piscine, avant de passer sa main mouillée sur sa nuque. Marinette observa avec fascination les gouttelettes rouler sur le dos du jeune homme, suivant lentement la courbe de chacun de ses muscles avant de descendre paresseusement vers le creux de ses reins, traçant d'humides sillons qui étincelaient sous les éclatants rayons du soleil.

La jeune fille poussa un léger soupir en sentant le sang qui courrait dans ses veines s'embraser à ce spectacle. Elle était venue ici dans le but de se rafraîchir, et voilà qu'à cause d'Adrien elle avait à présent plus chaud que jamais. Il lui faudrait définitivement une bonne douche glacée si elle voulait éviter de se consumer sur place.

Voire une douzaine de douches glacées, rectifia-t-elle en voyant le jeune homme s'étirer de tout son long, avant de se glisser dans l'eau d'un mouvement fluide.

Il enfonça sa tête sous la surface, avant de rejaillir brusquement à l'air libre, secouant sa tête de part et d'autres pour projeter d'étincelantes gouttes d'eau dans toutes les directions, dont en particulier sur Marinette.

La jeune fille éclata de rire et Adrien s'approcha d'elle, des vaguelettes clapotant de façon irrégulière contre son torse. Il passa doucement sa main le long de la cheville de Marinette, faisant délicatement courir ses doigts jusqu'à son mollet. Marinette sentit un violent frisson la parcourir, partant de la pointe de ses orteils pour traverser sa colonne vertébrale avec la même intensité qu'une décharge électrique, la faisant se cambrer légèrement.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage d'Adrien, avant qu'une inquiétante lueur espiègle ne traverse ensuite son regard.

\- « Oh, chaton, tu n'as pas intérêt... », l'averti Marinette, notant son soudain changement d'expression.

Le sourire malicieux d'Adrien se fit plus large encore, et ignorant les menaces de la jeune fille, il raffermit sa prise sur sa jambe avant de la tirer brusquement dans la piscine.

Marinette laissa échapper un glapissement de surprise, avant d'atterrir dans le bassin en soulevant une immense gerbe d'eau. A présent intégralement trempée, elle remonta à la surface sous les éclats de rire d'Adrien. Fermement décidée à prendre sa revanche, elle se jeta sur son dos, essayant de le faire tomber à son tour. Plus musclé qu'elle, le jeune homme se moqua de ses piètres tentatives de le déséquilibrer, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille ne décide sournoisement que l'usage des chatouilles allait s'avérer nécessaire pour rééquilibrer les forces.

Adrien glissa sous l'eau sous l'effet de la surprise, mais Marinette n'eut guère le temps de profiter de sa victoire. Le jeune homme ne perdit pas une seconde et reprit tout de suite pied sur le fond de la piscine, se redressant tout en saisissant Marinette par la taille pour la soulever et la projeter un bon mètre plus loin.

Ils luttèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes au milieu des éclaboussures et des éclats de rire, sans qu'aucun des deux ne réussisse réellement à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Adrien était plus fort, mais Marinette était plus agile et se faisait un plaisir de lui glisser entre les doigts dès qu'il tentait de la saisir.

Adrien fini néanmoins par réussir à immobiliser sa compagne, la serrant entre ses bras pour la plaquer contre son torse. Leurs respirations étaient lourdes, tous deux étant à présent à bout de souffle suite à leur amical affrontement.

\- « Je croyais... qu'on était venus ici... pour se détendre... », haleta Marinette.

\- « Mais on se détend », rétorqua son compagnon. « Par contre, on ne se repose pas. La nuance est subtile. », souligna-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil effronté.

\- « ça, je te l'accorde », répondit la jeune fille en riant. « Sinon, tu comptes me laisser repartir un jour ? », poursuivit-elle en désignant du menton les deux bras du jeune homme, toujours fermement passés autour de son torse.

\- « Je ne sais pas », répliqua Adrien avec un large sourire. « J'aime beaucoup la vue que j'ai depuis ici », précisa-t-il en baissant ostensiblement les yeux vers le décolleté de Marinette.

Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, ses pommettes se colorant délicatement de rouge. Puis un sourire machiavélique traversa son visage, et elle se redressa sur la pointe des pieds, approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Adrien. Nul autre que lui n'entendit ce qu'elle lui murmura alors, mais la nuque d'Adrien s'empourpra furieusement avant que Marinette ne s'écarte de lui, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat rieur.

Adrien poussa un profond soupir et baissa la tête, appuyant son front contre l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- « Et moi, je croyais que j'étais venu ici pour avoir moins chaud », grommela-t-il.

L'éclat de rire cristallin de Marinette fut sa seule réponse, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne d'un souple mouvement de brasse, se laissant doucement porter par l'eau claire dont le clapotis des vaguelettes chantait à ses oreilles tandis qu'Adrien lui lançait un regard suggérant qu'il ne la laisserait sûrement pas s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Il la rejoignit ensuite rapidement, et tous deux continuèrent à profiter tranquillement de leur après-midi de baignade, savourant la fraicheur de l'eau sous l'étouffante chaleur parisienne.

 

Ils barbotèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline franchement dans le ciel et que l'heure de la fermeture ne les pousse à partir. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis du bâtiment principal, Marinette passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux détachés, constatant que la température ambiante était déjà en train de les faire sécher. Il ne faudrait sûrement guère longtemps pour que les bénéfices de cet après-midi passé dans l'eau ne s'évanouissent, et que la jeune fille ait de nouveau l'impression de se liquéfier sous l'effet de la canicule.

Elle poussa un profond soupir, jetant un regard chargé de regrets vers la piscine.

\- « On pourra revenir demain ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton plein d'espoir.

Adrien laissa échapper un petit rire, saisissant sa main pour déposer un doux baiser sur sa peau qui dégageait encore un léger parfum de chlore mêlé de savon.

\- « Tes désirs sont des ordres, ma Lady. »


	9. Chapter 9

Adrien se réveilla doucement, émergeant petit à petit d'un profond sommeil. Le jour s'était visiblement levé bien avant lui. De fins rayons de soleil filtraient entre les volets de la chambre, faisant scintiller de fines particules de poussière qui dansaient indolemment dans les airs. Le jeune homme commença à s'étirer paresseusement, faisant délicatement rouler chacun de ses muscles sous sa peau, avant d'étendre le bras de l'autre côté du matelas.

Et de n'y rencontrer rien d'autres que des draps froissés.

Adrien poussa un léger soupir. Pour une fois, Marinette était manifestement debout avant lui. Il roula sur lui-même, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller de la jeune femme. Elle ne devait pas s'être levée depuis très longtemps, il pouvait encore sentir la douce chaleur que son corps avait laissé avant qu'elle ne parte.

Fermant un instant les yeux, il prit une forte inspiration, s'enivrant du doux parfum de Marinette qui imprégnait encore les draps et flottait dans les airs.

Il rouvrit ensuite les paupières tout en se redressant lentement, laissant son regard errer sur la pièce. La chambre de Marinette n'avait rien de comparable avec la sienne. Elle était minuscule, remplie à ras-bord d'un assortiment hétéroclite d'objets en tous genres. Des souvenirs de voyage côtoyaient des livres de mode, des piles de vêtements s'entassaient péniblement dans un placard, et dans un coin gisait un aquarium vide dont l'occupant avait malencontreusement disparu quelques jours après que Marinette ait adopté son chat. La jeune femme avait aussi réussi à caser péniblement un élégant bureau dans un angle de la pièce, et ce malgré son immense lit qui occupait la quasi-totalité de la surface au sol.

Marinette avait recouvert un mur entier de photos, d'elle et d'Alya essentiellement, mais il pouvait aussi apercevoir la silhouette familière de Nino sur certaines d'entre elles. Et pour sa plus grande satisfaction, son propre visage avait également fait son apparition sur ce mur depuis quelques temps.

Adrien se sentait presque chez lui ici. Il était rapidement devenu un habitué des lieux et cela faisait à présent trois jours qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui, passant systématiquement ses soirées et ses nuits chez Marinette. Il préférait de très loin la chaleureuse atmosphère de son appartement à celle de son propre logement, trop grand et trop austère à son goût. Et surtout, vide de l'affectueuse présence de Marinette.

Laissant échapper un bâillement, le jeune homme décida finalement de se lever, passant rapidement un boxer avant de se diriger vers la pièce principale.

 

 

Marinette était en train de s'affairer dans le minuscule coin cuisine de son salon, finissant de laver quelques pièces de vaisselle. Elle avait manifestement décidé de déjeuner sans l'attendre, ayant visiblement préféré laisser son compagnon faire la grasse matinée en sachant qu'il avait eu une rude journée la veille.

Entendant le jeune homme s'approcher, elle se tourna dans sa direction avec un lumineux sourire tout en agitant ses doigts fins dans les airs pour chasser les dernières gouttes d'eau qui s'y attardaient encore.

\- « Bonjour », le salua-t-elle d'une voix tendre.

\- « Bonjour », répliqua-t-il d'un ton similaire, déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, avant d'attraper un bol de céréales, une bouteille de jus de fruits, et de s'installer à table.

Il englouti pensivement son petit-déjeuner, dévorant la jeune femme des yeux. Elle était vêtue d'une légère robe d'été dont le tissu aérien tombait délicatement au-dessus de ses genoux et ses cheveux encore ébouriffés caressaient doucement ses épaules. Même au saut du lit, il la trouvait absolument ravissante.

Marinette s'activait à présent dans un autre coin du salon, quelques mètres plus loin.

\- « Oh, Adrien ! », s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup, d'un ton rieur.

\- « Oui ? », répondit le jeune homme, avant de réaliser qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à lui mais au chaton noir ronronnait entre ses jambes, frottant affectueusement sa tête contre le galbe ses mollets.

Adrien poussa un soupir amusé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait ainsi avoir, à ne pas savoir si elle s'adressait à son chat ou à son compagnon.

La jeune femme entretenait joyeusement la confusion, les appelant chacun tour à tour « Adrien » ou « chaton » selon l'humeur du moment. Adrien, quant à lui, surnommait affectueusement Marinette « Ma Princesse » et « Ma Lady ». En revanche, il refusait fermement d'appeler le chat « Adrien ».

Le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à se compliquer la tâche pour ce qui touchait aux noms d'animaux, il avait donc arbitrairement décidé de rebaptiser le chat « Chat ». Il fit part de ses réflexions à Marinette, et quand elle lui fit remarquer en riant qu'il manquait singulièrement d'imagination, il lui répliqua qu'il préférait dire qu'il était pragmatique. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'un chat ne puisse pas s'appeler Chat, après tout. De même, s'il avait eu un cheval, il l'aurait certainement appelé Cheval, s'il avait eu un corbeau il' l'aurait appelé Corbeau. Rien de plus simple.

\- « Et comment est-ce que tu feras si tu as plusieurs chats ? » demanda Marinette dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

Adrien fit mine de réfléchir, avant de répliquer avec un grand sourire :

\- « Et bien, c'est facile, je rajouterai des caractéristiques physiques. Chat Blanc, Chat Tigré... Ou mieux ! », s'exclama-t-il en claquant des doigts. « Je les numérote ! Chat Un, Chat Deux, ça sonne pas mal tu ne trouves pas ? »

Marinette frissonna théâtralement d'horreur pour marquer son effroi face à l'idée que sa boule de poil adorée se fasse rebaptiser Chat Un. Elle attrapa son chaton dans ses bras, lui grattouillant affectueusement la tête tout en murmurant :

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, Adrien, je ne le laisserai pas t'appeler comme ça. »

 

 

Adrien était en train de ranger les restes de son petit déjeuner lorsque Marinette se rapprocha à son tour du coin cuisine, s'apprêtant manifestement à nourrir son chat dont elle tenait la gamelle vide entre les mains. Elle tourna le dos au jeune homme pour atteindre le placard dans lequel se trouvait la pâtée du félin affamé.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Adrien s'approcha d'elle, la saisissant par la taille avant de déposer un doux baiser sur la peau pâle de son épaule. Fascinante épaule, par ailleurs, légèrement constellée d'élégantes tâches de rousseurs, et qui n'était recouverte que par la fine bretelle de la robe qu'avait passée la jeune femme. Les doigts d'Adrien s'aventurèrent le long du bras de Marinette, attrapant la mince lanière de tissu pour la faire glisser doucement le long de sa peau, centimètres par centimètres, accompagnant ce mouvement d'une fervente ligne de baisers.

Marinette se cambra presque imperceptiblement, frissonnant sous cette amoureuse caresse.

Un miaulement autoritaire les fit soudain tous deux sursauter. Aux pieds de Marinette, le petit félin les fixait sans ciller de ses yeux verts, exigeant visiblement l'attention de la jeune femme.

\- « Désolée, je crois qu'on me réclame », s'excusa Marinette avec un petit rire, embrassant Adrien avant d'aller nourrir son envahissant animal de compagnie.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir contrarié. Le petit chat lui disputait jalousement l'affection de sa maîtresse, et il semblait avoir développé un talent tout particulier pour interrompre les élans amoureux d'Adrien.

Heureusement pour lui, Marinette ne semblait pas décidée à se laisser accaparer par son chaton et elle revint rapidement à ses côtés, se glissant entre ses bras avant de se redresser sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux pouvoir l'embrasser. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que les lèvres douces comme de la soie de Marinette caressaient langoureusement les siennes.

Adrien 1 – Chat Noir 0


	10. Chapter 10

Assis à l'arrière d'un taxi qui roulait rapidement à travers les rues désertes de la capitale, Adrien poussa un lourd soupir. Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, si le fait d'avoir un avion qui avait atterrit au beau milieu de la nuit le privait maintenant de la vision chatoyante de Paris sous ses couleurs d'automnes, cela lui permettait au moins de ne pas se retrouver coincé dans le tumultueux trafic qui paralysait régulièrement les avenues de la ville.

Il avait hâte de rentrer.

Le jeune homme sortit un trousseau de clefs de sa poche, jouant machinalement avec les froides pièces de métal et leur arrachant d'argentins tintements alors qu'elles s'entrechoquaient entre ses doigts.

Les doubles des clefs de l'appartement de Marinette.

Elle les lui avait confiées dix jours plus tôt, juste avant qu'il ne parte rejoindre son père quelques centaines de kilomètres et une frontière plus loin. Le prestigieux Gabriel Agreste avait présenté sa toute nouvelle collection lors d'un défilé de mode de renommée internationale et fidèle à son habitude, il avait exigé la présence de son fils unique à ses côtés pour l'événement.

Après une semaine passée à Milan à fréquenter presque sans interruptions les plus grands noms de la mode, le jeune homme était épuisé. Jouer au parfait héritier de la maison Agreste lui demandait des efforts considérables et une attention de tous les instants, alors qu'il prenait garde à surveiller avec une méticuleuse attention ses moindres gestes et paroles afin de ne pas risquer un faux pas qui décevrait son père.

Il s'était éclipsé du gala de clôture du défilé dès que cela lui avait été diplomatiquement possible, sautant ensuite dans le premier avion pour regagner Paris au plus vite. Il était ravi de pouvoir à présent rentrer chez lui.

Non.

Chez Marinette.

Le regard d'Adrien retomba de nouveau sur le trousseau de clefs. Il revoyait encore les yeux bleus brillant de détermination de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle le lui avait donné, lui annonçant d'un ton sans réplique que peu importait l'heure, s'il préférait rentrer chez elle plutôt que chez lui il était le bienvenu.

Adrien sortit son téléphone, l'écran illuminant son visage d'une lumière blafarde tandis qu'il déverrouillait machinalement l'appareil.

Trois heures du matin.

Elle devait certainement dormir.

 

 

Le taxi arriva finalement à destination, déposant Adrien et son sac au pied de l'immeuble de Marinette. Le jeune homme s'empressa de régler la course puis entra d'un pas pressé dans le bâtiment, laissant le véhicule disparaître dans la nuit.

Après avoir gravi la volée de la marche qui l'emmenait jusqu'à l'étage où habitait la jeune femme, Adrien tourna les clefs dans la serrure aussi discrètement que possible avant de pénétrer dans l'appartement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, il surprit l'éclat des yeux verts du petit chat qu'il avait arbitrairement rebaptisé Chat Noir, qui brillaient telles deux pierres précieuses à la lueur de la lumière du couloir.

Adrien soutint un instant son regard avant de finalement se retourner pour verrouiller la porte d'entrée derrière lui, puis il se débarrassa rapidement de sa veste et de son sac de voyage, les abandonnant sur le canapé. Le jeune homme se dirigea ensuite à tâtons vers la salle de bain, sachant pertinemment que s'il avait le malheur de passer tout d'abord par la chambre de Marinette, jamais il ne trouverait le courage d'en ressortir immédiatement pour prendre une douche.

Il atteignit sa destination au moment même où un discret bruit de tissu lui indiquait que Chat Noir venait très probablement de faire tomber sa veste par terre. Adrien poussa un soupir, puis entra dans la salle de bain, ignorant délibérément les facéties du petit animal qui ne semblait décidément pas le porter dans son coeur.

Comme dans la plupart des modestes appartements parisiens, la pièce était absolument minuscule, mais Adrien se sentit envahi d'une bouffée de nostalgie dès qu'il y posa les pieds. L'odeur de Marinette flottait partout dans les airs. Son parfum, posé sur le rebord du lavabo. Ce shampoing aux fruits rouges qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement ces derniers temps. Le pot de crème qu'elle passait régulièrement sur ses mains pour soulager ses doigts, régulièrement piqués par des aiguilles quand elle cousait.

Il avait hâte de la revoir.

Luttant contre l'envie d'aller immédiatement rejoindre la jeune femme assoupie dans la chambre voisine, Adrien pénétra dans la petite douche qui ornait un angle de la pièce. Il en ouvrit les robinets, libérant une cascade d'eau tiède qui déferla en un instant sur tout son corps. Faisant paresseusement rouler ses muscles pour tenter de les détendre après cet interminable voyage, il poussa un soupir d'aise avant de s'emparer du savon et d'en finir au plus vite avec sa douche.

Quelques instants plus tard, c'est un Adrien vêtu d'un simple bas de pyjama qui se faufila dans la chambre de Marinette.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en apercevant enfin sa familière silhouette lovée sur le lit, seulement à moitié dissimulée par les draps qui avaient glissés dans son sommeil jusqu'au niveau de sa taille.

Marinette s'était endormie en laissant les volets ouverts, et la douce lueur de la lune parait sa peau de porcelaine d'une délicate couleur argentée, tandis que ses cheveux aux reflets brillants étaient éparpillés sur son oreiller. Adrien constata avec une légère pointe de regret que cette brune chevelure masquait presque entièrement le visage de la jeune femme, laissant tout juste apparaître la courbe de son nez et celle de ses lèvres finement ourlées.

Adrien s'assit sur le rebord du lit, tendant avec précaution la main vers elle pour dégager quelques mèches de son visage, dévoilant peu à peu son profil, puis ses pommettes qu'il avait tant envie d'embrasser, et enfin ses yeux clos dont les cils si scandaleusement longs projetaient une ombre délicate sur sa joue.

Un léger bruit cristallin manqua de faire sursauter Adrien tant il était absorbé par sa tâche et par la contemplation de sa belle endormie. Dehors, une pluie d'automne commençait à s'abattre sur la ville, et de lourdes gouttes frappaient à présent par intermittence les carreaux de la fenêtre. Leur doux clapotis musical envahit rapidement la pièce, tandis que leurs ombres jouaient gracieusement sur la peau nue de Marinette.

Soulevant les draps aussi délicatement que possible, Adrien se faufila doucement dans le lit. Il bougeait avec précaution, craignant que même le plus infime mouvement, la moindre pression de son corps sur le matelas ne trouble le sommeil de Marinette. Malgré le bruit de la pluie qui martelait toujours la fenêtre, le moindre crissement du tissu contre sa peau lui semblait faire un vacarme effroyable dans le calme de la chambre.

\- « Adrien ? », murmura une voix ensommeillée.

Le jeune homme se figea, puis un large sourire illumina son visage. Il aurait probablement dû culpabiliser de la réveiller à une heure aussi tardive, mais il était trop heureux de profiter de cette occasion de la serrer enfin dans ses bras pour avoir le moindre remord.

D'un mouvement fluide, il se glissa aux côtés de Marinette, passant son bras autour de sa taille et se pressant contre elle de sorte à ne plus laisser ne serait-ce que quelques centimètres d'espace entre leurs deux corps. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de la peau contre la sienne, l'enivrant parfum qui se dégageait d'elle, la douceur de ses mains tandis que ses doigts cherchaient les siens à tâtons.

Elle lui avait tant manqué.

\- « Je suis rentré », murmura-t-il avec délice avant de déposer un baiser contre sa nuque.

Marinette se retourna, explorant son visage de ses doigts fins afin de localiser sa bouche, avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Adrien ne pouvait pas voir son expression, perdue dans son ombre alors qu'il interceptait la douce lumière de la lune, mais il pouvait la sentir sourire sous ses lèvres.

\- « Tu es rentré. »


	11. Chapter 11

Assise sur son lit, les genoux recroquevillés contre sa poitrine, Marinette luttait pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient à tout instant de déborder de l'océan de ses yeux bleus.

Une dispute.

Leur première dispute.

Et ce n'était parti de rien, de tellement rien que ça en était presque ridicule.

Marinette avait passé une semaine difficile, subissant énormément de pression au sujet d'un projet qu'elle devait rendre. Le stylisme avait beau être sa passion, elle avait clairement été au bord de la crise de nerfs ces derniers jours, consacrant tout son temps et son énergie à tenter de finir dans les temps.

La date de rendu de son projet n'était nulle autre qu'aujourd'hui même, et Adrien et elle avaient prévu de se retrouver le soir au restaurant pour fêter l'événement. Marinette avait attendu ce rendez-vous avec impatience, ayant autant hâte de pouvoir se changer les idées que de passer un moment en compagnie son charmant petit ami qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût.

Et il avait eu du retard.

Énormément de retard.

Certes, alors qu'elle était attablée à l'attendre, il lui avait envoyé un message pour la prévenir qu'il n'arriverait certainement pas à l'heure. Étant elle-même d'ordinaire loin d'être irréprochable en matière de ponctualité, Marinette ne s'en était guère formalisé, lui répondant de bonne grâce qu'elle était déjà au restaurant et qu'elle l'attendait.

Et elle avait attendu.

Encore.

Et encore.

Sa soirée commencée dans la joyeuse impatience d'un agréable rendez-vous prenait des allures de naufrage, alors qu'elle était échouée seule à la table d'un des plus grands restaurants de Paris. Ces derniers jours avaient été absolument affreux et cette soirée avec Adrien avait été la seule attrayante perspective de son orageuse semaine. Elle s'y était raccrochée comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage pour conserver un semblant de bonne humeur, attendant avec une impatience presque douloureuse de pouvoir enfin passer un bon moment avec Adrien. 

Et maintenant, vêtue d'une de ses plus belles robes, maquillée et coiffée avec soin, elle espérait en vain qu'il ne daigne la rejoindre.

Un serveur plein de compassion pour la jeune femme en détresse lui fit cadeau d'un verre de jus de fruit, mais cette délicate attention ne fut hélas guère suffisante pour remonter le moral de Marinette. Sa tristesse se mua rapidement en colère, toute l'exaspération et la tension qu'elle avait accumulé durant ces tumultueux derniers jours faisant de nouveau surface, déferlant sur elle comme une onde de tempête.

Elle avait laissé un message acerbe sur le répondeur d'Adrien avant de s'enfuir du restaurant, ignorant ensuite royalement les tentatives d'appels du jeune homme sur le trajet du retour. Mais comble de malchance, elle l'avait croisé juste en bas de chez elle, essoufflé et échevelé alors qu'il se précipitait vers son immeuble. Il l'avait suivie jusque dans son salon, et Marinette avait alors déversé sur lui toute sa rage et sa frustration, vibrant de colère tandis que stress dévorant qu'elle ressentait encore suite à son horrible semaine prenait le pas sur elle.

Puis, abandonnant dans l'entrée de son appartement le jeune homme abasourdi par ce virulent éclat, elle était partie se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Sa jolie robe avait rageusement volé dans les airs, rapidement suivie par ses chaussures. La jeune femme avait ensuite passé une main hargneuse dans ses cheveux, réduisant ainsi à néant le charmant arrangement de boucles brunes qu'elle s'était tant donné de peine à mettre en place et les faisant à présent anarchiquement cascader sur ses épaules.

De ses doigts tremblants, elle s'était hâtivement emparée d'une tunique abandonnée sur sa chaise, la passant rapidement avant d'aller se réfugier sur son matelas.

Et maintenant, bourrelée de remord, elle fixait avec acharnement son plafond tout en tentant désespérément de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler à tout instant la délicate pente de ses joues.

Ce n'était pas dramatique en soi, rien à voir avec une dispute qui risquerait d'entraîner une rupture ou qui les laisserait en froid des semaines entières. Ils se réconcilieraient bientôt, Marinette n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais le fait de s'être ainsi fâchée avec Adrien lui brisait le cœur.

D'autant qu'à la réflexion, il n'avait même pas eu tant de retard que ça. Elle lui avait déjà fait bien pire, et Adrien l'avait toujours accueillie sans la moindre rancune, avec cet extraordinaire sourire qui lui donnait l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante au monde et qui lui réchauffait le cœur aussi sûrement que l'aurait fait une douce flamme.

Elle n'aurait pas dû passer ses nerfs sur lui.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle entendit le claquement étouffé d'une porte d'appartement qui se ferme. C'était normal qu'il soit fâché. C'était normal qu'il soit reparti.

 

 

Marinette renifla légèrement, secouant machinalement la tête. Une larme s'échappa du coin de son œil, perlant un instant au bout de ses longs cils avant de tomber au sommet de l'une de ses pommettes. Elle roula lentement le long de sa joue, en une brillante bille cristalline qui traça un humide sillon sur sa peau de porcelaine avant de finir sa course à la pointe de son menton.

La jeune femme la recueilli du bout des doigts, essuyant ensuite machinalement sa peau mouillée.

Dans son dos, Marinette entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir doucement. C'était sûrement son chat, toujours prompt à venir réconforter sa maîtresse lorsque le moral celle-ci était en berne. Puis elle se redressa légèrement, surprise. Le pas qu'elle entendait dans la pièce était plus lourd que celui du petit félin.

Adrien ?

Elle sentit son matelas s'incurver subtilement sous un poids qui était clairement plus celui d'un humain adulte qu'un chaton d'une dizaine de mois.

Adrien.

Derrière elle, elle l'entendit pousser un lourd soupir, avant qu'il ne se gratte nerveusement la gorge. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il était certainement en train de se passer la main sur l'arrière du crâne, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était embarrassé.

\- « Marinette ? », murmura-t-il d'une voix où perçait tant de détresse et de remord qu'elle en eut presque le cœur brisé.

La gorge tant nouée qu'elle était incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, elle hocha doucement la tête.

\- « Je suis... Je suis vraiment désolé », poursuivit-il avant de s'interrompre de nouveau, cherchant manifestement ses mots.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Marinette lorsque les doigts du jeune homme effleurèrent délicatement son bras nu, en une légère caresse dans laquelle il tentait de mettre toutes les excuses du monde. Elle tendit sa main à son tour, interceptant celle d'Adrien pour l'emprisonner avec force dans la sienne.

Achevant d'essuyer ses joues de sa main libre, elle se tourna enfin vers lui. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit à quel point il avait l'air affligé, ses yeux verts habituellement si étincelant semblant comme voilés d'un sombre nuage. Serrant convulsivement ses doigts entre les siens, elle trouva la force d'esquisser un pâle sourire malgré le dévorant remord qui lui tordait les entrailles.

\- « Non, c'est de ma faute », souffla-t-elle, évitant son regard. « Je n'avais pas à passer ma mauvaise humeur sur toi. »

\- « Et je n'avais pas à être en retard », répliqua-t-il aussitôt d'un ton ferme.

\- « J'ai déjà fait bien pire », lui rappela-t-elle avec un petit rire étrangement semblable à un sanglot.

\- « Ce n'est pas une raison », rétorqua-t-il, ses yeux s'illuminant de plus en plus au fil de leur conversation, comme si une douce flamme s'était ravivée derrière ses vertes prunelles.

Doigts toujours entrelacés avec ceux d'Adrien, Marinette se rapprocha de lui, tandis que le jeune homme avait levé son bras libre pour faire courir ses phalanges le long de la mâchoire de sa compagne. Lorsque Marinette fut suffisamment proche, la main d'Adrien se déplaça sur la taille de la jeune femme, attirant cette dernière contre lui pour finalement la faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Marinette se pelotonna dans les bras d'Adrien, enfouissant son visage contre sa nuque tandis qu'elle respirait le parfum apaisant et familier de sa peau mêlé d'eau de Cologne. Les mains du jeune homme traçaient de réconfortants cercles dans son dos, dansant lentement de part et d'autres de sa colonne vertébrale.

Instinctivement, les lèvres de la jeune femme se posèrent dans le creux du cou d'Adrien, qui tressaillit légèrement sous cette douce caresse. Marinette traça une délicate ligne de baiser, remontant le long de la gorge de son compagnon, dessinant les contours de sa mâchoire, pour enfin s'emparer presque timidement de ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés de longues minutes, échangeant de doux baisers dans lesquels ils tentaient de tout leur cœur de dire à l'autre à quel point ils regrettaient leur stupide dispute. Adrien avait fini par basculer en arrière, entraînant Marinette avec lui contre le matelas.

Puis leurs baisers s'étaient faits peu à peu moins délicats, plus francs, tandis qu'ils pouvaient sentir des sourires de plus en plus prononcés se dessiner sur leurs lèvres. Les doigts d'Adrien jouaient paresseusement avec les boucles de la jeune femme, tandis que les mains de cette dernière avaient naturellement trouvé leur place derrière la nuque et sur le torse de son compagnon.

Avec un léger soupir, Marinette s'arracha aux lèvres d'Adrien. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient parés d'une profonde couleur bleue qui les faisait ressembler à deux pierres précieuses, fascinantes et étincelantes. Un léger sourire dansait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle dévorait du regard le charmant jeune homme allongé sous elle. Il était particulièrement séduisant en chemise, et elle eut une fugitive pensée de regret pour la jolie robe dans laquelle il n'avait guère eu le temps de l'admirer. Au vu de l'heure, leur soirée à l'extérieur semblait définitivement compromise.

\- « On dirait que c'est raté pour le restaurant », lança-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- « On reste à la maison ? Câlins et pizzas ? », suggéra Adrien avec un léger sourire, déposant amoureusement un baiser sur la mâchoire de la jeune femme.

Un délicieux petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Marinette, alors qu'elle hochait la tête d'un signe approbateur.

\- « Câlins et pizzas. »


	12. Chapter 12

Assise sur un des bancs de l'un des nombreux parcs qui ornait Paris, Marinette observait rêveusement le paysage.

Elle adorait quand sa chère ville se paraît de ses chatoyantes couleurs d'automnes, l'or et le pourpre se disputant la place sur la cime des arbres tandis que les feuilles tombantes décoraient le sol d'un tapis aux délicates marbrures.

Et partout, du rouge, du rouge, et encore du rouge.

Sa couleur.

Chaude, riche et vibrante.

La jeune femme avait alors la délicieuse sensation que la capitale tout entière lui rendait hommage, se parant de sa couleur favorite pour mieux l'honorer. Bien entendu, elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas, mais la fugitive idée que Paris puisse lui faire ainsi la grâce de se décorer selon ses goûts lui réchauffait le cœur.

Cette impression était particulièrement vivace aujourd'hui, alors que le ciel d'automne était vierge de tout nuage. Un bleu limpide miroitait au-dessus des toits d'ardoise, rappelant de façon stupéfiante les yeux clairs de Marinette. Décidément, cette saison était définitivement la sienne.

Mais Marinette n'était pas sortie dans l'unique but d'admirer les rues de Paris habillées de leurs couleurs automnales. Elle avait des achats à faire dans un magasin en particulier, un article qu'elle attendait depuis quelques temps déjà y étant en vente depuis le jour même. Lorsqu'elle avait fait part à Adrien de ses projets, il lui avait aussitôt proposé de l'accompagner, proposition qu'elle s'était empressée d'accepter. C'est ainsi que la jeune femme avait fini assise sur ce banc, à attendre son compagnon pour ce petit rendez-vous improvisé.

 

 

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres délicatement ourlées de Marinette quand une silhouette familière apparu dans son champ de vision. Elle se demanda distraitement si Adrien avait conscience d'ô combien il offrait un spectacle digne des plus grands défilés en cet instant même. Ses cheveux blonds rehaussés par les chatoyants reflets du soleil et ses yeux d'un vert lumineux se détachaient magnifiquement devant la teinte mordorée des arbres, tandis qu'il s'approchait avec une élégance presque féline, son long manteau battant nonchalamment contre ses cuisses.

Il s'arrêta devant Marinette, se penchant gracieusement vers elle pour saisir sa main entre ses doigts, avant d'effleurer ses phalanges du bout des lèvres.

\- « Ma Lady », la salua-t-il avec un chaleureux sourire, avant de se redresser tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

\- « Adrien », répliqua-t-elle d'un ton non moins affectueux, se levant puis se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Elle atteint son but mais vacilla légèrement sur ses jambes, emportée par son élan. La main qu'Adrien s'était hâté de poser sur sa hanche lui permit de retrouver rapidement son équilibre, et c'est en riant qu'elle déposa un second baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

Elle recula ensuite d'un pas, doigts toujours entrelacés avec ceux d'Adrien, et c'est main dans la main que les deux jeunes gens sortirent du parc pour s'enfoncer dans les rues de Paris.

 

 

Il ne leur fallu qu'une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre le magasin où Marinette souhaitait faire ses achats. Tandis qu'ils marchaient à travers les allées, elle remercia une fois de plus Adrien de lui avoir proposé de l'accompagner.

\- « Je t'en prie. Et puis j'ai aussi quelque chose à acheter ici, alors quitte à aller faire des courses, autant les faire en charmante compagnie », répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil charmeur.

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel en réponse aux facéties du jeune homme, mais un sourire amusé dansait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'escalator le plus proche.

\- « Je m'arrête à cet étage », lança-t-elle à Adrien en s'engageant dans une nouvelle allée. « Je te retrouve ici ? »

\- « Pour l'instant on se suit encore », répondit-il en souriant, « j'allais à cet étage aussi. »

Le jeune couple s'avança sur quelques mètres, puis tous deux s'immobilisèrent avec une magnifique coordination devant un rayon où trônaient fièrement de multiples exemplaires d'un jeu vidéo tout juste mis en vente.

\- « Ah, Ultima Mecha Strike IV », s'exclamèrent-ils de concert, avant de se regarder, stupéfaits, et d'éclater de rire.

\- « Non, toi aussi ? » s'esclaffa Adrien.

\- « Et ça te surprend tant que ça ? », rétorqua aussitôt Marinette en haussant un sourcil amusé. « Tu sais bien que je suis imbattable sur Ultima Mecha Strike III, tu n'espérais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser passer l'occasion d'acheter le IV le jour de sa sortie ? »

\- « Quasiment imbattable, Princesse », répliqua malicieusement Adrien, tandis que Marinette lui tirait la langue.

Il tendit la main vers l'étagère pour s'emparer de l'une des copies d'Ultima Mecha Strike IV.

\- « Tu as des projets pour cet après-midi, ma Lady ? », lui demanda Adrien avec un clin d'œil espiègle, agitant malicieusement le boitier de jeu sous son nez. « Je parie que je n'aurais aucun mal à te battre. »

S'emparant à son tour d'un exemplaire dudit jeu, Marinette se retourna dans un éclat de rire, se dirigeant joyeusement vers les caisses pour régler son précieux achat.

\- « Dans tes rêves, mon chaton ! »


	13. Chapter 13

Adrien ouvrit la porte de chez lui, puis s' effaça pour laisser passer Marinette. Il portait la valise de la jeune femme, tandis que cette dernière tenait dans ses bras la caisse de transport et les affaires de son chat.

\- « Merci encore de nous accueillir », lui lança-t-elle en déposant la cage au milieu du salon et en en laissant sortir un petit félin plus que méfiant.

Le jeune homme lui répondit d'un sourire, tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour y déposer le bagage qu'il tenait encore à la main. La chaudière de Marinette avait rendu l'âme deux jours plus tôt, condamnant la jeune fille à vivre sans chauffage ni eau chaude alors qu'un rigoureux hiver s'était implacablement installé sur la ville. Les températures de son appartement avaient atteint un niveau polaire, et lorsque le réparateur avait soudainement annulé son rendez-vous en déclarant qu'il ne pourrait pas venir avant le mardi suivant, Adrien avait aussitôt proposé à la jeune femme de venir s'installer chez lui en attendant.

Elle avait accepté avec reconnaissance, heureuse d'échapper à la perspective d'un glacial week-end, et tous deux s'étaient mis en route en direction de l'immeuble d'Adrien à peine quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici, mais le jeune homme préférait généralement qu'ils se retrouvent chez elle. Il n'aimait guère son appartement, qui lui avait été imposé par son père après d'âpres négociations. Lorsqu'à l'âge de dix-huit ans Adrien avait manifesté des velléités d'indépendance, son père s'était farouchement opposé à ce qu'il quitte le domicile familial. Devant l'insistance de son fils unique, il avait finalement cédé à la condition expresse de choisir lui-même l'appartement dans lequel allait devoir vivre son précieux héritier.

Gabriel Agreste lui avait ainsi sélectionné un logement selon ses goûts. Démesurément immense, impressionnant et austère, où les couleurs froides côtoyaient les meubles aux lignes épurées. Adrien n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi son père avait tenu à lui prendre un appartement aussi grand pour lui seul. Il était si vaste que celui de Marinette aurait pu y tenir trois fois sans problèmes, tandis que la moitié des pièces restaient inutilisées malgré le fait qu'il y vive maintenant depuis plusieurs années. Il ne pouvait même pas se permettre de remplir ce gigantesque logement d'un joyeux désordre, son père s'étant assuré que du personnel de ménage y passe plusieurs fois par semaine afin d'assurer de la propreté des lieux.

Non, décidément, il préférait de très loin la chaleureuse atmosphère de l'appartement de Marinette.

Il regagna le salon où le petit chat de de la jeune femme poursuivait ses précautionneuses explorations, ses pattes de velours ne produisant pas le moindre bruit sur le carrelage tandis qu'il reniflait les moindres recoins de la pièce avec circonspection.

Adrien se désintéressa rapidement du minuscule animal pour porter son attention sur Marinette, un sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il la voyait se débattre avec l'impressionnante quantité de vêtements qu'elle avait empilé sur elle afin de rester au chaud. Elle avait déjà ôté son manteau ainsi qu'un pull en laine épaisse. A présent, elle défaisait laborieusement sa longue écharpe, la faisant tourner encore et encore autour de sa tête, avant de la laisser sur une chaise voisine. Elle se débarrassa ensuite d'un fin foulard, avant de retirer un second pull. Ses doigts fin s'attardèrent ensuite un instant sur sa ceinture, la jeune femme semblant soudain hésiter à poursuivre sur sa lancée tandis qu'elle jetait un regard d'envie à la porte de la salle de bain.

Deux jours.

Cela faisait deux longs jours qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'offrir le plaisir d'une bonne douche, se contentant de rapides toilettes à l'aide d'eau réchauffée dans des casseroles.

\- « Vas-y », l'encouragea Adrien avec un petit rire. « Je m'occupe de ranger tes affaires. »

 

 

Marinette lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant puis, sans perdre une minute de plus, acheva de se déshabiller aussi vite que possible. Sous-pull, T-shirt, collants, multiples paires de chaussettes faisaient pester la jeune femme tandis qu'elle luttait fébrilement pour se débarrasser des multiples couches de tissus qui recouvraient sa peau. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle atteint enfin son but et elle se hâta de rassembler ses vêtements pour les abandonner sur la table du salon, avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce voisine sous le regard admiratif d'Adrien qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce charmant spectacle.

La salle de bain d'Adrien était grande, indécemment grande, surtout au vu des critères parisiens. Néanmoins, il ne fallut que quelques instants à Marinette pour remplir intégralement cet immense espace de vapeur, donnant ainsi l'impression que la pièce avait été soudainement envahie par un brouillard chaud et humide.

La jeune femme savourait avec délice cette douche bouillante, laissant l'eau brûlante courir sur sa peau tandis qu'elle avait l'impression de se réchauffer enfin. Tendant la main vers le robinet, elle augmenta encore la température. Plus chaud, plus chaud, encore plus chaud. Ces derniers jours, son appartement avait été si glacial le froid lui semblait s'être insinué jusqu'au plus profond de ses os, la glaçant jusqu'à la moelle. Il fallait qu'elle se réchauffe.

L'épiderme de Marinette se marbrait à présent distinctement de rouge sous l'effet de la chaleur, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle se rinçait à présent les cheveux, laissant le jet d'eau bouillante éclabousser le sommet de son crâne et de ses épaules, levant paresseusement les bras vers la pomme de douche pour ne pas perdre une goutte du brûlant liquide.

Un courant d'air frais caressant délicatement sa chute de rein la fit soudain frémir, tandis que le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre puis se referme parvint distinctement à ses oreilles en dépit du jet d'eau qui clapotait violement dans l'espace confiné de la douche.

Elle sentit une paire de main se poser délicatement sur ses omoplates et un violent frisson parcouru de nouveau sa colonne vertébrale.

Mais cette fois, un frisson de plaisir.

En débit des folles températures que devait certainement avoir déjà atteint son épiderme, elle avait l'impression que sa peau s'était embrasée là où les paumes d'Adrien la touchaient. Les doigts du jeune homme poursuivirent leur brûlant chemin vers son cou, dégageant amoureusement de brunes mèches plaquées par l'eau pour déposer un ardent baiser sur sa nuque.

\- « Princesse... », murmura-t-il ensuite au creux de son oreille, d'une voix rauque qui envoya aussitôt une violente décharge électrique le long de l'épine dorsale de Marinette.

La jeune femme se retourna avec précaution, prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur le sol trempé de la douche. Levant la tête, elle réussit à plonger son regard d'un bleu intense dans les yeux verts de son compagnon en dépit de la cristalline cascade qui n'avait cessé de se déverser sur eux. Elle tendit les doigts vers Adrien pour dégager de son visage ses cheveux blonds qui avaient pris des allures d'or liquide, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque, l'attirant contre lui en un langoureux baiser.

 

 

Ce ne fut que de longues minutes et une seconde douche plus tard que Marinette sortit finalement de la salle de bain, un doux sourire flottant sur son visage. Tandis qu'Adrien finissait de sécher sa blonde chevelure, elle se dirigea d'un pas légèrement chancelant vers la chambre, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

Roulant sur elle-même, Marinette s'emmitoufla douillettement dans la couette en laissant échapper un petit soupir satisfait.

Sa semaine avait été particulièrement désagréable, mais son week-end commençait extraordinairement bien.


	14. Chapter 14

Marinette n'était clairement pas du matin.

Elle ne l'avait jamais été, d'ailleurs.

Il lui avait déjà fallu une bonne dizaine de minutes pour se réveiller, assorties de quelques minutes supplémentaires pour réaliser qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, et que l'immense lit dans lequel elle se trouvait n'était autre que celui d'Adrien. Et de nouveau, elle avait eu besoin d'un certain temps de réflexion avant de se rappeler de sa chaudière en panne, et de la proposition d'Adrien de les héberger elle et son chat en attendant les réparations.

Elle était à présent debout, se dirigeant d'un pas vacillant vers la commode qui trônait le long de l'un des murs de la chambre pour y chercher des vêtements. L'esprit encore embrumé, elle ouvrit le tiroir qu'Adrien avait vidé à son attention pour lui permettre d'y ranger ses affaires, cherchant à tâtons de quoi se vêtir pour la journée. Ses doigts attrapèrent un morceau de tissu que Marinette n'identifia pas immédiatement. C'était trop léger pour être un sous-pull, mais la jeune femme fronça un instant les sourcils, son cerveau encore largement endormi lui soufflant qu'il était définitivement impossible qu'elle ait ramené avec elle un débardeur, pas par d'aussi froides journées d'hiver.

Les yeux encore mi-clos de Marinette s'ouvrirent brusquement lorsqu'un éclat de rire la tira de son état comateux. Elle se retourna pour découvrir un Adrien hilare assis au milieu du lit, avant de baisser le regard vers sa main et de découvrir la raison de ce soudain accès de bonne humeur.

Un boxer.

Elle s'était manifestement trompée de tiroir, et tenait à présent entre ses doigts l'un des boxers de son compagnon.

Marinette s'empourpra légèrement, tandis que le fou-rire d'Adrien repartait de plus belle face à l'expression contrariée de la jeune femme.

\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr qu'il t'irait très bien ! » s'esclaffa-t-il entre deux hoquets.

Marinette lui répondit d'une grimace, avant de lui lancer le sous-vêtement d'un habile mouvement de poignet. Adrien réceptionna l'objet avec adresse, puis la jeune femme à présent parfaitement réveillée se hâta de fouiller dans le bon tiroir pour sélectionner sa tenue du jour.

 

 

N'ayant aucune obligation particulière, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient offerts le luxe d'une grasse matinée, accompagnée d'un temps de préparation plutôt conséquent une fois réveillés. La journée était donc assez largement entamée lorsqu'Adrien entra finalement dans la salle à manger, tandis que Marinette s'affairait déjà dans le coin cuisine, cherchant quelque chose à boire. Au vu de l'heure tardive, tous deux s'étaient accordés sur le fait de faire l'impasse sur le petit-déjeuner, pour attendre le repas de midi qui ne tarderait guère.

Adrien s'accouda nonchalamment au bar qui séparait l'extrémité de sa cuisine semi-ouverte du reste de la pièce, notant au passage que le petit chat noir de Marinette avait trouvé refuge dans une corbeille de fruit vide qui trônait un peu plus loin. Le jeune félin braqua aussitôt ses yeux verts dans sa direction, avant de se lever souplement et de s'asseoir droit devant lui, le fixant sans ciller. Comme pour lui lancer un défi.

Adrien tendit lentement la main vers lui, et l'animal qu'il avait rebaptisé Chat Noir se pencha immédiatement sur le côté, s'inclinant de quelques centimètres pour éviter le contact. Un sourire malicieux se dessina instantanément sur le visage du jeune homme. Il avança de nouveau les doigts, et le félin se pencha de nouveau, et encore, et encore, tandis que la main d'Adrien poursuivait sa lente progression. Le corps du minuscule animal formait à présent un angle assez remarquable avec l'horizontale, Chat Noir refusant fermement de faire le moindre pas sur le côté. Mais la gravité aidant, son son fragile équilibre fut finalement rompu, et il se trouva obligé de déplacer hâtivement deux de ses pattes pour éviter de basculer complètement le long de la surface vitrée du bar.

Chat Noir se redressa avec un léger reniflement contrarié, relevant la tête alors qu'il se rasseyait dans une pose aussi digne que possible et dardant un regard méprisant en direction d'Adrien. Le jeune homme étouffa un petit rire, avant de tendre de nouveau les doigts vers le jeune chat qui continuait à le scruter d'un air de défi.

\- « Adrien... « , l'interrompit Marinette en riant, un verre de jus d'orange à la main. « Arrête de martyriser mon chat. »

Le jeune homme retira aussitôt sa main, jurant presque avoir vu une lueur de triomphe traverser les yeux étincelants du chaton.

\- « Je ne le martyrise pas, Princesse », protesta-t-il en s'éloignant, non sans lui adresser un malicieux clin d'œil. « C'est juste une petite bataille d'ego, rien de plus. »

 

 

Adrien traversa le salon, passant devant la table pour gagner un coin de la pièce où trônait une table basse encadrée de deux canapés en cuir.

Le jeune homme s'installa confortablement sur l'un d'entre eux, profitant de l'occasion pour en scruter avec attention les moindres recoins, avant de réitérer l'opération avec le fauteuil voisin. Sa rapide inspection lui confirma que malgré leur petite rivalité, Chat Noir n'avait manifestement pas poussé le vice jusqu'à faire ses griffes sur le précieux matériau dont étaient faits les canapés. Non pas qu'Adrien ne s'en soucie outre mesure, mais il savait que Marinette aurait très certainement culpabilisé si son animal de compagnie avait décidé de s'en prendre à ses meubles. Et Adrien n'aimait pas que Marinette s'en veuille, surtout au sujet d'une chose dont il ne l'aurait absolument pas tenue responsable, c'était donc pour lui un certain soulagement de voir que le petit chat semblait avoir laissé la pièce intacte.

Il releva son regard pour observer la jeune femme qui était à présent occupée à nourrir le félin en question.

Un soupir nostalgique s'échappa des lèvres d'Adrien.

Il n'avait rien de particulier contre l'hiver, mais il lui fallait bien reconnaître que cette froide saison avait certains inconvénients.

Disparues, les petites robes légères qu'affectionnaient tant Marinette. A la place, sa compagne particulièrement frileuse s'emmitouflait dans de multiples couches de vêtements qui dissimulaient sa peau de porcelaine à son regard. Lui-même ne valait guère mieux, songea-t-il avec un certain réalisme tout en tirant machinalement sur les manches de son pull, ayant lui aussi naturellement abandonné T-shirts et chemises d'été au profit de hauts à manches longues. Mais malgré tout, cela lui manquait de ne plus voir déambuler Marinette dans des tenues dont les fines bretelles laissaient apparaître ses épaules laiteuses, ou dont la longueur offrait une vue plus qu'appréciable sur ses fascinantes jambes.

Adrien fut tiré de ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Marinette, qui avait manifestement terminé de s'occuper de son chat.

Elle s'assit aux côtés d'Adrien avant de ramener sur eux un immense plaid qu'elle avait apportée avec elle, les emmitouflant tous deux dans cette pelucheuse couverture. Elle se rapprocha ensuite encore plus d'Adrien, se lovant confortablement contre lui pour profiter autant que possible de la chaleur que dégageaient leurs deux corps. Ne trouvant manifestement pas cela suffisant, elle fit délicatement glisser sa main le long de la taille du jeune homme. Ses doigts fins jouèrent un instant avec le bas de son pull, cherchant une ouverture pour mieux se faufiler contre sa peau. Elle y parvint rapidement, avec cette main puis avec l'autre, faisant reposer ses doigts directement sur les côtes et le torse d'Adrien et soupirant d'aise alors qu'elle sentait se diffuser la douce chaleur de son épiderme.

Les lèvres de Marinette s'incurvèrent en un doux sourire alors qu'elle se pelotonnait de plus belle contre Adrien. Leur proximité aidant, elle eut à peine besoin de se redresser pour déposer un léger baiser sur la mâchoire de son compagnon.

Passant un bras par dessus les épaules de la jeune femme pour mieux lui rendre son étreinte, Adrien laissa échapper un nouveau soupir, de satisfaction cette fois, avant de baisser la tête pour capturer les douces lèvres de Marinette avec les siennes.

L'hiver avait aussi ses avantages.


	15. Chapter 15

Dire qu'Adrien était nerveux n'était pas peu dire.

Il allait rencontrer les parents de Marinette d'ici une dizaine de minutes à peine.

Les.

Parents.

De.

Marinette.

De l'adorable jeune femme avec qui il sortait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois.

Le jeune homme avait beau se répéter encore et encore qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il n'arrivait pas à empêcher une appréhension non négligeable de nouer insidieusement ses entrailles, les tordant un peu plus à chaque minute qui s'écoulait pendant que Marinette et lui faisaient route vers la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng.

Adrien sentit soudain la main délicate de Marinette se poser doucement sur son bras, descendant ensuite le long de son poignet avant que ses doigts fins ne s'entrelacent avec les siens. Elle avait probablement noté sa nervosité, songea Adrien avec un faible sourire, tandis que sa compagne le gratifiait d'une réconfortante pression de la main.

Les circonstances étaient d'autant plus particulières qu'ils rejoignaient les Dupain-Cheng pour passer avec eux le réveillon de Noël.

Adrien ne célébrait plus cette fête depuis des années à présent. C'était une fête de famille, et la sienne avait volé en éclat à la mort de sa mère. Quand cette dernière avait disparu, son père s'était muré dans le silence et l'indifférence, s'abrutissant de travail pour oublier sa douleur et négligeant son fils unique alors encore adolescent. Dès que décembre arrivait, le célèbre Gabriel Agreste fuyait son domicile, trouvant tous les prétextes possibles pour s'éloigner de cette immense bâtisse où l'absence de sa femme se faisait encore plus cruellement ressentir en ces périodes de célébrations familiales.

Bien qu'il en ait terriblement souffert dans les premiers temps, Adrien avait fini par en prendre son parti, s'habituant à ces Noëls en solitaire.

Mais lorsqu'il avait fait part à Marinette de ses projets de passer une nouvelle fois le réveillon seul, cette dernière, choquée, l'avait invité sans même hésiter une seconde à se joindre à ses parents et elle. Adrien était tant accoutumé à ce que personne ne se soucie d'où il passe Noël, ou avec qui, qu'il avait été extrêmement surpris par sa proposition.

Extrêmement surpris, mais aussi extrêmement touché.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, quelqu'un s'inquiétait de ce qu'il devenait durant ces instants traditionnellement réservés aux fêtes de familles.

Et quelqu'un refusait catégoriquement de le laisser seul.

Bien sûr, il lui était déjà arrivé que certains de ses rares amis proches abordent le sujet des fêtes de Noël, mais le jeune homme était devenu un expert pour éluder la question ou pour feindre une parfaite indifférence quand il annonçait qu'il se retrouvait seul une fois de plus, et jamais personne ne lui avait proposé aussi fermement de passer le réveillon avec sa propre famille.

Sur le coup, Adrien avait été tellement étonné qu'il avait commencé par balbutier un vague refus, argumentant qu'il ne souhaitait pas déranger ses parents en s'immisçant ainsi dans leur soirée avec leur fille unique, mais Marinette avait balayé ses excuses d'un revers de main. Il revoyait encore ses immenses yeux bleus rivés aux siens, le fixant avec autant d'intensité que s'ils pouvaient lire au fond de son âme tandis que la jeune femme semblait le défier de penser que sa présence n'était pas souhaitée.

Elle voulait qu'il vienne.

Elle voulait être avec lui.

Adrien aurait été incapable de lui dire l'importance que cela avait pour lui.

Alors, se sentant envahit d'une bouffée de reconnaissance qui irradiait d'une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine, il avait pris Marinette dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces contre son cœur avant de l'embrasser.

Tentant de lui faire comprendre avec ses mains, avec ses lèvres, à quel point il était se sentait comblé qu'elle soit dans sa vie et à quel point elle comptait à ses yeux.

Peut-être avait-elle compris, car c'est le regard humide qu'elle lui avait tendrement rendu son étreinte, l'embrassant à son tour et lui murmurant de douces paroles, chuchotant au creux de son oreille qu'elle serait toujours heureuse de l'avoir auprès d'elle.

 

 

Après plusieurs minutes à avancer à travers les avenues de Paris qu'illuminaient des décorations de Noël plus éblouissantes les unes que les autres, le jeune couple avait fini par atteindre la boulangerie. Même si la neige brillait par son absence en ce froid mois de décembre, les températures n'en était pas moins suffisamment basses pour ne pas inciter Marinette et Adrien à rester dehors plus que nécessaire, et c'est donc d'un pas rapide qu'ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans le couloir.

La jeune femme adressa un ultime sourire d'encourageant à Adrien en le voyant passer nerveusement le doigt dans le col de sa chemise, avant de pousser la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de ses parents.

Le cœur d'Adrien battait à tout rompre tandis qu'il s'y engouffrait à la suite de sa compagne. Même si Marinette lui avait assuré que ses parents étaient loin d'être surprotecteurs au point de traiter avec méfiance le moindre garçon gravitant autour d'elle, il n'en avait pas moins gardé une certaine appréhension à l'idée de se présenter comme le compagnon de leur fille unique.

Heureusement pour lui, ses craintes s'avérèrent vite infondées.

Il fut accueilli par un homme d'une carrure impressionnante, dont le sourire enthousiaste lui rappelait furieusement celui de Marinette. Le père de cette dernière lui serra vigoureusement la main, tout en lui ordonnant d'emblée de l'appeler Tom. Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de se présenter à son tour qu'une femme en robe traditionnelle chinoise disant s'appeler Sabine le prenait dans ses bras, lui faisant chaleureusement la bise tout en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. L'attrapant ensuite familièrement par le coude, elle l'entraina en direction du salon sous les regards amusés de Marinette et de son père.

Le réveillon de Noël pouvait commencer.


	16. Chapter 16

Adrien était absolument ravi.

Il passait un excellent moment en compagnie de Marinette et de ses parents, qui bavardaient avec lui aussi cordialement que s'ils le connaissaient depuis toujours. Le dîner avait été succulent, les Dupain-Cheng ayant réussis à mêler avec harmonie des plats traditionnels français à des spécialités chinoises, parfaite allégorie de leur métissage. Ils en étaient à présent au dessert et Sabine avait éteint une partie des lampes, plongeant la pièce dans une ambiance agréablement intimiste. Le salon était maintenant essentiellement éclairé par la myriade de guirlandes lumineuses qui le décorait, les multiples ampoules étincelant tour à tour pour tout teinter de chatoyantes couleurs.

Alors que Tom amenait sur la table la traditionnelle bûche de Noël préparée par ses soins, le regard d'Adrien se perdit rêveusement en direction du gigantesque sapin qui trônait fièrement dans l'un des coins de la pièce. Boules, guirlandes et décorations en tous genre s'y côtoyaient dans un joyeux désordre, faisant dangereusement pencher les branches de cet arbre pourtant si imposant que c'en était à se demander par quel miracle les parents de Marinette avaient bien pu le faire rentrer dans leur appartement.

Cette atmosphère joyeuse et chaleureuse, caractéristique des Noëls idéaux, emplissait Adrien d'un contradictoire mélange d'émotions. La joie de retrouver cette ambiance familiale qui lui avait tant fait défaut depuis des années se disputait à un furieux sentiment de nostalgie, le jeune homme se rappelant douloureusement que son dernier Noël heureux datait de l'époque où sa mère était encore en vie.

Surprenant soudain le regard inquiet de Marinette peser sur lui, il lui adressa un lumineux sourire, chassant rapidement ces funèbres pensées pour se replonger dans la conversation.

Les parents de Marinette devant se lever de bonne heure le lendemain matin, ils avaient choisi d'offrir leurs cadeaux aux jeunes gens dès la fin du repas. Marinette avait reçu de leur part une profusion de matériel de couture, sautillant d'excitation en découvrant les rubans et étoffes chatoyantes qu'ils avaient rassemblé à son attention. A la grande surprise d'Adrien, ils avaient également songé à lui en ce soir de Noël. S'étant manifestement renseigné auprès de sa fille au préalable, Tom lui mit dans les mains un exemplaire d'un jeu de combat, non sans lui souhaiter bonne chance avec un clin d'œil complice. Les lèvres d'Adrien s'incurvèrent en un malicieux sourire, le jeune homme devinant que l'option « deux joueurs » combinée aux redoutables capacités de Marinette lui promettaient certainement de rudes séances à tenter de battre sa compagne.

De leur côté, Marinette et Adrien s'étaient tous deux cotisés pour offrir un cadeau commun à Tom et Sabine. Après de multiples réflexions, leur choix s'étant arrêté sur un voyage d'un week-end en province, incluant des visites de lieux pittoresques et deux nuits dans un charmant petit hôtel de campagne. Les parents de la jeune femme les remercièrent chaleureusement, avant de leur souhaiter une bonne fin de soirée et de s'éclipser vers leur chambre.

 

 

A présents seuls dans le salon familial, Marinette et Adrien avaient décidé d'attendre minuit pour échanger leurs cadeaux.

Après le départ de Tom et Sabine, la jeune femme leur avaient préparés à chacun une tasse de chocolat chaud, qu'ils avaient dégustées tout en grignotant des biscuits en forme de sapins ou d'étoiles que ses parents avaient laissé à leur attention. Leurs boissons à présents finies, ils s'étaient tous deux confortablement lovés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé tandis que l'arôme sucré du chocolat s'attardait encore dans les airs.

Après s'être déchaussé, Adrien s'était allongé de tout son long au milieu des coussins et Marinette en avait tout de suite fait de même, se blottissant contre lui. Il avait passé sa main autour de sa taille de la jeune femme pour mieux la serrer dans ses bras, tandis que les boucles brunes de sa compagne lui chatouillaient le menton. Les yeux fermés, il savourait à présent cette agréable proximité, parcourant paresseusement des doigts le chemin que formait de la colonne vertébrale de Marinette tandis que la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le sien lui donnait une douce sensation de paix.

Il devina soudain que la jeune femme relevait la tête, puis il sentit une paire de lèvres douces comme de la soie se poser délicatement sur sa mâchoire, remontant centimètre par centimètre jusqu'à trouver sa bouche et l'emprisonner dans un tendre baiser. Baiser qu'il se fit un devoir de lui rendre, glissant ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes avant de rouvrir enfin les paupières pour la dévorer du regard. Marinette s'écarta légèrement, ses yeux brillants comme des étoiles et un léger sourire s'attardant encore sur son visage tandis qu'elle le dévisageait aussi avec attention. Dans la semi-pénombre, son regard habituellement d'une envoûtante couleur azur brillait des multiples couleurs des illuminations de Noël, le bleu, le vert ou encore le rouge s'y croisant tour à tour dans une chatoyante danse.

Comme hypnotisé, Adrien remonta ses doigts le long de sa joue, embrassant de nouveau la jeune femme avec une infinie tendresse.

Leurs douces étreintes ne furent interrompues que lorsque le chant des cloches d'une église voisine marqua les douze coups de minuit. Les lèvres des deux jeunes gens s'écartèrent d'un centimètre à peine, leurs souffles chauds se mêlant encore tandis qu'un doux sourire illuminait le visage de Marinette.

\- « Joyeux Noël, mon chaton », murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

\- « Joyeux Noël, ma Lady », répliqua Adrien tout en la dévorant du regard.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser avant que Marinette ne se lève pour aller chercher quelque chose dans son sac, tandis qu'Adrien en faisait de même.

La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers lui, lui tendant un paquet bleu joliment décoré d'un ruban rose. Il fallut à peine quelques secondes à Adrien pour défaire le papier, découvrant ainsi une écharpe faite d'une douce laine bleu ciel.

\- « Je l'ai tricotée moi-même », souligna Marinette, un sourire de fierté illuminant son visage devant l'expression de ravissement qui se peignait sur les traits d'Adrien.

Ce dernier enroula rapidement l'écharpe autour de son cou, appréciant avec un œil d'expert la délicatesse du travail et devinant déjà que les épaisses mailles le garderaient sans nul doute bien au chaud durant ces vigoureux mois d'hiver.

Remerciant chaleureusement Marinette, il lui donna à son tour une petite boîte rectangulaire. La jeune femme tira délicatement sur le fin ruban argenté qui maintenait fermé le cadeau d'Adrien, ôtant ensuite le couvercle pour dévoiler une paire de délicates boucles d'oreilles qui reposaient sur un coussin de velours noir.

En débit de la semi-pénombre et des lumières des guirlandes de Noël qui parait le bijou de reflets multicolores, Marinette pouvait distinctement voir que ces petites boucles rondes cerclées d'une fine ligne d'argent étaient rouges et noires.

Son mariage de couleurs favori.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, elle ôta les bijoux qu'elle portait déjà pour mettre à ses oreilles le présent que venait de lui offrir Adrien. Tournant la tête à droite et à gauche pour en faire admirer le résultat, elle jeta au jeune homme un regard interrogateur.

\- « Alors ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix rieuse.

Adrien s'approcha de Marinette, glissant une main autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui, tandis que son autre main prenait le chemin de son visage. Il effleura délicatement le lobe de son oreille du bout des doigts, arrachant à la jeune femme un frisson qu'il n'eut aucun mal à percevoir.

\- « Tu es superbe, ma Lady », murmura-t-il avec doux sourire. « Joyeux Noël. »

Marinette se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, glissant ses bras autour du cou d'Adrien avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

\- « Joyeux Noël. »


	17. Chapter 17

Par la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain, Adrien observait Marinette avec une certaine fascination tandis que cette dernière mettait une touche finale à son maquillage. La jeune femme s'appliquait à déposer une couche de rouge à lèvre écarlate sur sa bouche finement dessinée, plissant les yeux de concentration devant son miroir avant de reculer, enfin satisfaite. Pivotant sur ses talons, elle sortit de la minuscule pièce pour croiser aussitôt le regard attentif de son compagnon.

\- « Alors ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire, étendant les bras de part et d'autres de son corps pour faire admirer sa tenue.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle avait délaissé ses vêtements aux teintes vives pour porter son choix sur une élégante petite robe noire, mais s'était largement rattrapée en se parant de multiples accessoires de sa couleur favorite. Ses bijoux, sa veste, ou encore son sac à main étaient tous d'une flamboyante couleur écarlate, transformant la jeune femme toute de rouge et noir vêtue en une merveille bicolore.

Alors que Marinette passait une paire de chaussures cramoisies dont la fine lanière soulignait la délicatesse de sa cheville, Adrien nota avec une certaine satisfaction que sa compagne avait complété sa tenue avec les boucles d'oreilles qu'il lui avait offert à l'occasion des fêtes de Noël.

Le jeune homme avait pour sa part opté pour un sobre costume, dont la coupe élégante lui allait à la perfection, le tout agrémenté d'une cravate découpé dans l'un des plus fins tissus. Se redressant, Marinette donna le signal du départ avant de se diriger vers la porte de l'appartement, suivie de près par Adrien qui respirait avec délice la légère odeur florale qui flottait dans le sillage de la jeune femme.

 

 

Le jeune couple était à présent confortablement assis à l'arrière du taxi qui les emmenait chez Alya en ce soir du 31 décembre. Adrien avait depuis longtemps comprit qu'il y avait certains évènements pour lesquels son adorable compagne et la pétillante amie de cette dernière était résolument indissociables, et les fêtes du Nouvel An en faisaient partie.

Le jeune homme était quant à lui traditionnellement invité au célèbre réveillon organisé chaque année par le maire de la ville de Paris, obligation à laquelle il pouvait difficilement se soustraire sans créer un minuscule scandale au sein de son cercle social et sans s'attirer les foudres de son père qui tenait tout particulièrement à maintenir de bonnes relations avec la famille Bourgeois. Ne pouvant se résoudre à passer les fêtes de fin d'année sans Marinette, Adrien avait tout naturellement décidé de proposer à la jeune femme de l'accompagner, avant d'étendre par son invitation à Alya et à Nino.

Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres d'Adrien alors qu'il dévorait du regard le profil de sa compagne, suivant des yeux la courbe délicate de son nez et s'attardant sur sa bouche superbement dessinées.

Surprenant son méticuleux examen, Marinette tourna la tête vers lui, une lueur amusée dansant au fond de ses prunelles.

\- « Tu apprécies la vue, mon chaton ? », le taquina-t-elle en riant.

\- « Absolument », répondit-il sans aucune gêne, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage espiègle. « Et je me disais aussi que c'est bien la première fois que je suis content d'aller fêter le Nouvel An », poursuivit-il dans un éclat de rire.

\- « Les fêtes de la famille Bourgeois sont si terrible que ça ? », lui demanda Marinette, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Poussant un lourd soupir, Adrien bascula légèrement la tête en arrière.

\- « En fait, ça tiens plus de l'exercice social que de la fête », répondit-il. « Il faut se montrer, bien paraître, dire les bonnes choses aux bonnes personnes, et avoir l'air de passer un bon moment alors que sincèrement, je m'amusais plus quand j'avais des contrôles de chinois lorsque j'étais ado. Et crois moi, mon prof de chinois était loin d'être quelqu'un de comique », conclu le jeune homme avec une grimace de dépit.

Marinette tendit une main compatissante vers son compagnon, faisant doucement courir ses doigts vernis de rouge le long de sa joue tandis qu'Adrien faisait soudain de son mieux pour prendre un air de chien battu. Il aurait presque pu être crédible sans l'éclair de malice qui traversa ses yeux verts, et Marinette ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- « Tu as vraiment l'air d'avoir des souvenirs affreux de ces soirées », lança-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

\- « Atroces », confirma Adrien. « Heureusement, toi, Alya et Nino serez là cette année », reprit-il avec un lumineux sourire. « Je vais enfin pouvoir passer le réveillon avec des gens avec qui j'ai vraiment envie de passer le réveillon. L'année dernière j'ai littéralement cru que j'allais mourir d'ennui. »

Il s'interrompit un instant, avant de se pencher légèrement vers sa compagne.

\- « Et toi ? », lui demanda-t-il avec curiosité. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour le réveillon de l'an dernier ? »

Le visage de la jeune femme s'empourpra sensiblement avant qu'elle n'éclate d'un franc éclat de rire.

\- « Oh, ça tu ne le sauras jamais, chaton. »

\- « Tu ne me le dirais même pas ? A moi, qui supporte sans broncher les agressions de ton chat, qui te laisse réquisitionner les trois quarts de la couette même en hiver, qui te laisse gentiment gagner presque à chaque fois à Ultima Mecha Strike IV... », plaida Adrien en posant dramatiquement sa main sur sa poitrine, son intérêt à présent piqué au vif.

\- « Tu perds à Ultima Mecha Strike IV uniquement parce que je suis plus forte que toi », répliqua aussitôt Marinette, amusée.

\- « On s'écarte du sujet, ma Lady. Ton Nouvel An de l'année dernière ? »

\- « Ce n'est pas parce que tu reposes la question que tu auras plus de réponses », répondit la jeune femme en riant, tendant la main vers les cheveux blonds de son compagnon pour les ébouriffer affectueusement, avant d'interrompre son geste à la dernière minute alors qu'elle se rappelait soudain qu'ils devaient tous deux rester parfaitement présentables.

\- « Je pourrais demander à Alya », rétorqua malicieusement Adrien.

\- « Alya ne dira jamais rien », répliqua aussitôt Marinette, haussant un sourcil circonspect pour montrer à son facétieux partenaire à quel point il lui semblait peu crédible que sa meilleure amie ne divulgue cette précieuse information.

\- « Je peux être convainquant », lança Adrien avec un grand sourire.

\- « Tu ne le seras jamais assez, mon chaton », riposta Marinette en éclatant de nouveau d'un rire cristallin. « Tu ne peux pas lutter contre la solidarité entre des meilleures amies. »

\- « Et contre l'équilibre de la terreur vu que tu sais autant de chose sur elle qu'elle en sait sur toi ? » demanda Adrien d'un ton effronté, qui lui valut en réponse un clin d'œil espiègle de la part de sa compagne.

\- « Ne pose pas de question, chaton. »

 

 

Le taxi s'arrêta au pied de l'immeuble où les attendaient Nino et Alya, et leurs deux amis s'engouffrèrent aussitôt dans la voiture en les saluant joyeusement. La jeune journaliste s'installa aux côtés de Marinette tout en prenant garde à ne pas froisser sa sublime robe d'un vert profond, pendant que Nino s'asseyait à l'avant. Tandis que Marinette complimentait sa meilleure amie sur l'élégance du chignon dans lequel elle avait regroupé ses boucles rousses, Adrien se pencha vers Nino.

Prenant garde à rester hors de portée des oreilles de leurs cavalières, il lui chuchota d'un ton conspirateur :

\- « Hey, Nino, tu sais ce qu'elles ont fait pour leur Nouvel An de l'année dernière ? »

Le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête, souriant à son ami avant de répondre :

\- « Mec, je crois sincèrement qu'il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne sache pas. »


	18. Chapter 18

Le taxi qui emmenait les quatre amis à la soirée du Nouvel An freina devant l'hôtel de ville, s'insérant en douceur au milieu d'un ballet de voitures et de limousines parfaitement coordonné.

Alors qu'ils descendaient du taxi, Adrien attrapa la main de Marinette, serrant ses doigts entre les siens tandis que la jeune femme plaquait un sourire crispé sur son visage pour dissimuler sa nervosité. Les soirées du réveillon organisées par le maire et par sa fille étaient renommées dans tout Paris, au point qu'il n'était possible de s'y rendre que sur stricte invitation, et Marinette ne pouvait nier qu'elle était impressionnée d'avoir l'occasion d'assister à un évènement aussi réputé.

Notant sa fébrilité, Adrien porta brièvement ses doigts à ses lèvres, y déposant un délicat baiser tandis qu'ils escaladaient unes à unes les marches de l'escalier qui menaient à l'entrée de l'hôtel de ville.

 

 

Après avoir dûment présenté leurs invitations, les jeunes gens passèrent brièvement par le vestiaire pour y déposer leurs manteaux, avant de se diriger en bavardant allègrement vers la gigantesque salle de réception où devaient se dérouler les festivités. Lorsqu'ils en franchirent les portes, leur joyeuse conversation mourru brusquement tant le spectacle qu'ils découvrirent les laissa bouche bée.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent avait été décorée au-delà des limites du bon sens, au point qu'il n'y avait plus le moindre mur ou surface plane qui n'ait été laissé vierge de flamboyants ornements. Des guirlandes dorées et argentées s'enroulaient gracieusement autour des multiples colonnes qui bordaient la salle, les transformant en des piliers scintillants de mille feux tandis qu'elles partaient ensuite à l'assaut du plafond, où elles interrompaient finalement leur course en de délicats entrelacs artistiquement travaillés pour imiter des formes florales.

Côtoyant des plats emplis de victuailles et d'innombrables quantités de coupes de champagne, de gigantesques gerbes de fleurs ornaient la moindre table, leurs couleurs chatoyantes ayant été habilement rehaussées par un fin dépôt de paillettes dorées qui étincelait à la lueur des guirlandes lumineuses avoisinantes. De monumentaux chandeliers descendant du plafond achevaient d'inonder la pièce de lumière, leurs rayons lumineux glissant doucement sur les étoffes soyeuses des nappes et des tentures.

Partout où les jeunes gens posaient leur regard prédominaient des ornements d'or et d'argent, leur donnant ainsi la captivante impression d'être soudainement rentré dans un coffre au trésor débordant de joailleries. Cette sensation se trouvait renforcée par la présence de rutilantes décorations dont l'éclat semblait avoir été choisi dans l'unique but de pouvoir concurrencer celui de flamboyantes pierres précieuses.

Seul Adrien n'était guère impressionné, ayant été habitué depuis l'enfance au faste des réceptions organisées par la famille Bourgeois. Plutôt que d'admirer cet extravagant décor, il préférait de très loin dévorer du regard les épaules laiteuses de Marinette, que dévoilaient fort opportunément sa robe bustier. Ses yeux en suivaient le contour gracieux, avant de s'attarder sur l'ombre délicate que dessinait sa clavicule sur sa peau blanche, puis de suivre amoureusement la ligne de sa gorge et le contour de ses lèvres.

Cette vision était pour sûr bien plus envoûtante que ne le seraient jamais les légendaires fêtes de la famille Bourgeois.

 

 

La démesure de l'invraisemblable salle de réception quelque chose d'absolument fascinant, mais il ne fallut cependant guère longtemps aux jeunes gens pour retrouver l'usage de la parole. Leur conversation reprit joyeusement alors qu'ils progressaient dans la pièce, s'avançant au milieu des autres convives et admirant l'habile ballet des serveurs qui allaient et venaient tout en portant des plateaux chargés à ras bord de petits fours plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Les quatre amis se servirent généreusement au passage, tandis qu'Alya interceptait adroitement l'un des employés pour récupérer des coupes de champagne qu'elle distribua ensuite au petit groupe.

\- « Et sinon, Alya, ton réveillon de l'an dernier était bien ? », demanda Adrien du ton le plus innocent possible, tandis que Marinette lui jetait un coup d'œil incisif.

\- « Ne pose pas de question, chaton », répliqua la journaliste dans un éclat de rire, en une parfaite imitation des expressions et attitudes qu'adoptait sa meilleure amie pour taquiner le jeune homme quand celui-ci se montrait trop curieux.

\- « Mec, tu aurais dû savoir que c'était perdu d'avance », s'esclaffa Nino en lui flanquant une amicale tape dans le dos, pendant que Marinette tentait désespérément de contrôler son fou-rire naissant en buvant presque d'un trait la coupe de champagne qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

Poussant un léger soupir, Adrien abandonna la lutte de bonne grâce tandis que les deux amies lui lançaient un regard narquois. Marinette le gratifia néanmoins ensuite d'un tendre baiser sur la joue, avant de reprendre une gorgée de ce coûteux champagne dont les bulles fines lui chatouillaient agréablement la gorge.

La discussion s'orienta rapidement vers des sujets moins épineux que le potentiellement scandaleux Nouvel An d'Alya et de Marinette. L'attention de cette dernière se détacha peu à peu au fil des minutes, la jeune femme observant à présent avec un intérêt palpable les magnifiques tenues que portaient la plupart des invités, prenant mentalement note d'une myriade de détails dont elle comptait fermement s'inspirer plus tard. Son œil averti lui indiquait plupart de ses somptueux vêtements étaient certainement hors de prix, remarquant qu'ils étaient confectionnés dans de fabuleux tissus qu'elle osait à peine espérer travailler un jour et notant que leur parfaite découpe ne pouvait être que l'œuvre de stylistes expérimentés.

Soudain, un son strident l'arracha brutalement de son rêve éveillé, la faisant brusquement sursauter alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers l'origine de ce tapage.

\- « Adrichouuuuuu ! », hurlait une voix perçante.

\- « Oh, oh », grinça Adrien en plaquant aussitôt un artificiel sourire sur son visage. « Surtout ne vous étonnez pas, la personne qui arrive à un caractère très... particulier... »

Fendant la foule d'un pas autoritaire, une jeune femme blonde se dirigeait vers eux, menton fièrement dressé en avant. Elle aurait pu être absolument ravissante sans l'ombre d'un rictus de mépris qui semblait incapable de disparaitre de son visage, déformant ce dernier en une expression hautaine, en dépit de ce qui semblait être un sincère sourire qu'elle adressait à Adrien.

Ses cheveux dorés étaient rassemblés en un rocambolesque chignon tandis qu'elle portait une robe dont l'extravagance ne devait avoir pour équivalent que son faramineux prix, et dont la couleur était d'un jaune si éblouissant qu'il n'aurait guère été étonnant qu'elle brille dans le noir. Se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, elle enroula impérieusement ses bras autour du cou d'Adrien avant de plaquer un baiser sonore sur sa joue, y déposant au passage une large trace de rouge à lèvres.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, la nouvelle venue se tourna vers le petit groupe tandis qu' Adrien se frottait vigoureusement le visage pour tenter d'en faire disparaître cette fort peu discrète trace de maquillage. Puis, étouffant une légère quinte de toux gênée, il se fit un devoir d'effectuer les présentations.

\- « Voici Chloé, qui n'est autre que la fille du maire, ainsi qu'une amie d'enfance. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu avoir nos invitations pour ce soir. » Alors que ses camarades remercieaient chaleureusement leur hôtesse, il poursuivit : « Chloé, je te présente Alya, Nino, et Marinette. »

Les yeux d'un bleu polaire de la jeune femme s'étrécirent lorsque le dernier prénom franchit les lèvres d'Adrien. D'un geste vif, elle attrapant fermement Marinette par le coude, l'entraînant à l'écart sous le regard impuissant de ses camarades.


	19. Chapter 19

Chloé s'arrêta brutalement quelques mètres plus loin, se tournant ensuite vers Marinette pour la jauger ostensiblement du regard.

\- « Alors c'est toi la fameuse Marinette », lança-t-elle d'un ton pincé.

\- « Fameuse ? » releva la jeune femme avec une certaine perplexité.

\- « Façon de parler », répliqua aussitôt sa blonde hôtesse avec un petit geste de la main. « Adrien n'a que ton prénom aux lèvres depuis des mois. Mais je tenais à avoir une petite discussion avec toi, en privé », poursuivit-elle en la pointant du doigt.

Marinette haussa un sourcil, intriguée.

\- « Parce que vois-tu », poursuivit Chloé, ses yeux d'un bleu vif fixant sans cille son interlocutrice, « Adrien n'est pas n'importe qui, et tu ne serais pas la première petite arriviste à lui tourner autour. Il est beau, il est riche, et il est le fils du plus célèbre styliste de Paris. Je ne compte plus le nombre d'hommes ou de femmes qui ont tentés de l'approcher dans leur propre intérêt, que ce soit pour profiter de son argent ou pour tenter d'obtenir les faveurs de Gabriel Agreste. Et sincèrement, Adrichou est bien trop gentil pour avoir à endurer ce genre de comportement. »

Alors que Marinette serrait les poings, prête à répliquer vertement alors qu'elle s'empourprait sous l'insulte, Chloé l'interrompit d'un geste.

\- « C'est pour ça que je préfère veiller au grain. Les gens du peuple ne peuvent pas imaginer le nombre de parasites qui peuvent rôder autour des membres d'illustres familles comme la sienne ou la mienne », poursuivit-elle d'un ton hautain, « mais à force, moi, j'ai fini par développer un sixième sens pour les repérer à des kilomètres. »

\- « Je ne... », commença Marinette, à présent rouge de colère, mais Chloé n'avait manifestement pas fini son discours.

Elle leva crânement le menton, n'ayant manifestement pas la moindre volonté d'écouter ce que son invitée pouvait bien à voir à lui dire tant qu'elle n'aurait pas terminé sa propre tirade.

\- « Mais Adrichou m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, et il a l'air de penser que tu ne fais pas partie de ce genre de personnes. »

Chloé s'interrompit une fraction de seconde, ses joues s'empourprant si subtilement que Marinette eut un instant l'impression d'avoir imaginé ce léger changement de nuance, à peine visible sous une épaisse couche de fond de teint.

\- « Il m'a dit que j'avais un jugement très sûr, et qu'il me faisait confiance pour voir en toi tout ce que lui voyait », continua-t-elle avec une pointe de fierté. « Il a tellement insisté que j'ai décidé de te laisser une chance », conclut-elle non sans une certaine condescendance, comme s'il était impossible à Adrien de fréquenter qui que ce soit sans son aval.

Marinette était quant à elle passée de la fureur à l'incrédulité la plus totale. Lorsqu'il l'avait invitée à la soirée organisée par le maire, Adrien l'avait prévenue que sa blonde amie d'enfance avait élevé au rang d'art le fait de se montrer exécrable, ne sachant principalement communiquer qu'en se montrant arrogante et égoïste. Mais là, très clairement, elle dépassait toutes les attentes de la brune jeune femme. Et bien que presque chacune de ses paroles ait été insultante ou méprisante, Chloé semblait à présent presque s'attendre à des remerciements en échange de sa généreuse indulgence concernant la présence de Marinette dans la vie d'Adrien.

Serrant de nouveau les poings avec tant de force que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans les paumes de ses mains, la jeune femme prit une forte inspiration pour se forcer à garder son calme. Le moment n'était pas opportun pour déclencher un scandale, d'autant que pour ce qu'elle avait compris du caractère de l'irascible héritière de la famille Bourgeois, Adrien n'était sûrement pas étranger à la relative tolérance dont elle semblait faire preuve à son encontre. Il avait très certainement plaidé sa cause avec insistance pour que Chloé Bourgeois se montre si magnanime envers elle.

Tournant légèrement la tête, Marinette surprit le regard inquiet de son compagnon qui se tenait manifestement près à voler à sa rescousse au moindre signe d'hostilité de la part de Chloé. Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant, avant de faire de nouveau face à son hôtesse. Marinette riva son regard au sien, ses yeux d'un bleu de chaleureux ciel d'été soutenant sans ciller ceux d'une couleur polaire de Chloé.

\- « Je ne fréquente pas Adrien pour profiter de son argent ou de ses relations », lança-t-elle d'une voix claire.

\- « Je suppose. Comme dit, je te laisse le bénéfice du doute », répliqua Chloé, avant de s'interrompre une seconde. « Par contre, gare à toi si j'apprends qu'Adrien s'est trompé sur ton compte », reprit-elle d'une voix menaçante. « Si tu le manipules, si tu lui brise le cœur, tu auras affaire à moi. Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il en coûte de contrarier quelqu'un de la famille Bourgeois. »

Puis, se détournant soudain de Marinette comme si le sujet ne l'intéressait à présent plus, elle fit de grand geste à l'attention d'une jeune femme rousse qui attendait un peu plus loin.

\- « Sur ce, passe une bonne soirée », laissa-t-elle tomber avec une arrogante indifférence. « Sabrina ! », se mit-elle à hurler d'une voix perçante tandis qu'elle s'éloignait à grandes enjambées. « Je meurs de soif. Où est mon champagne ? »

Encore légèrement sonnée par cette tempétueuse discussion, Marinette rejoignit ses amis. Quand Adrien s'inquiéta de la teneur de leur conversation, elle lui confirma que Chloé s'était montrée parfaitement odieuse. Cependant elle rassura bien vite son compagnon, qui oscillait entre une légitime fureur et le fait d'être désolé qu'elle ait eu à subir une pareille scène, lui affirmant qu'elle considérait à présent l'incident comme clos et qu'elle comptait bien profiter pleinement du reste de la soirée.

Ce malencontreux épisode fut heureusement rapidement oublié, et alors que la faim commençait à se faire sentir, les quatre amis se firent un devoir de dévaliser contentieusement le succulent buffet mis à la disposition des invités. Les fastueuses réceptions du maire étaient également connues pour proposer les mets les plus fins, et force était de reconnaitre que leur réputation était manifestement loin d'être usurpée. Les plus savoureux des petits fours côtoyaient de délicieuses pâtisseries, dont la dégustation plongeait peu à peu les jeunes gens dans un agréable état d'euphorie. La présence d'un barman expérimenté achevait de compléter cette sympathique expérience gustative, l'homme servant de délicieux cocktails sans alcool que les invités pouvaient consommer sans la moindre modération entre deux coupes d'un délicat champagne.

 

 

Le moral de Marinette était de nouveau au beau fixe, et elle avait à présent la grisante sensation que rien ne pouvait assombrir son excellente humeur. Elle pétillait littéralement de joie de vivre, bavardant joyeusement, plaisantant, ou encore riant aux éclats, tandis qu'un lumineux sourire semblait être incapable de se détacher de ses lèvres rouges.

Une musique entrainante s'éleva soudain dans les airs, faisant converger une large partie des invités en direction de la piste de danse. Adrien échangea un large sourire avec Marinette, avant de glisser sa main autour de sa taille et de l'entrainer elle aussi sur la piste, aussitôt imité par Nino et Alya.

Si Adrien était loin d'être un danseur hors-pair, il pouvait néanmoins se vanter d'avoir suffisamment de coordination pour offrir une prestation honorable. Marinette, quant à elle, pirouettait avec une grâce et une souplesse qui pouvait être surprenante au vu de la façon dont ses pieds semblaient parfois mystérieusement s'emmêler au quotidien, et c'était pour le jeune homme un vrai délice que de la faire virevolter avant de lui faire regagner ses bras. Au vu de la façon dont les yeux bleus de Marinette étincelaient de joie et dont ses joues se coloraient du plus délicat des rouges, cette joie était par ailleurs plus que partagé. La douceur de ses doigts s'attardant à peine sur la peau d'Adrien et le doux parfum qu'elle dégageait quand elle se rapprochait de lui enivrait le jeune homme, et il se faisait un plaisir de ces occasions de la serrer contre lui pour lui dérober de furtifs baisers.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il accorda une danse à Chloé tandis que Nino faisait à son tour tournoyer Marinette, puis il lui en offrit gracieusement une seconde en constatant que sa compagne faisait à présent valser Alya. Mais à son grand soulagement, Marinette le rejoignit ensuite, et il confia Chloé à un nouveau cavalier avant de saisir sa partenaire par la taille avec une joie non dissimulée.

 

 

Soudain, la musique se coupa et les lumières s'éteignirent tout aussi brusquement, tandis que de gigantesques chiffres scintillants étaient projetés au plafond et sur les murs pour marquer le décompte des dernières secondes avant minuit. Rapidement, un trois géant s'afficha, suivit d'un deux, puis enfin d'un un, dont l'image explosa enfin en une gerbe scintillante d'étincelles tandis que les chandeliers se rallumaient et que des hurlements de joie s'élevaient de la foule. Simultanément, de flamboyants feux d'artifices s'élevèrent à l'extérieur du bâtiment, leurs chatoyantes couleurs illuminant à leur tour la salle de réception par les immenses baies vitrées bordaient la pièce.

Marinette se rua aussitôt sur Alya, se jetant en riant dans ses bras avant de lui plaquer un baiser sonore sur la joue.

\- « Ne t'étonne pas », confia Nino à Adrien avant de lui faire la bise et de lui souhaiter ses meilleurs vœux pour l'année à venir. « Elles se souhaitent toujours la bonne année en premier, c'est une tradition qui dure depuis le collège. Par exemple », poursuivit-il avec un petit rire, « l'année où Marinette était en stage à l'étranger, personne n'a vu Alya entre 23h55 et minuit et quelques parce que ces demoiselles étaient devant leurs ordinateurs respectifs en train de s'échanger leurs bons vœux. »

Cependant, Marinette se détacha rapidement d'Alya pour rejoindre Adrien d'un pas vif. Se blottissant contre lui, elle glissa ses bras autour de son torse, faisant reposer ses doigts fins sur ses omoplates. Elle leva vers lui ses immenses yeux bleus qui brillaient avec autant d'éclat que la plus étincelante des étoiles et son fascinant regard captura instantanément toute l'attention du jeune homme. Il passa à son tour l'un de ses bras autour de la taille de Marinette avant de lever sa main libre vers son lumineux visage, ses doigts suivant avec une infinie délicatesse le contour de ses lèvres qui s'incurvaient à présent en un doux sourire. Toujours hypnotisé par le regard de la jeune femme, Adrien se pencha lentement vers elle pour emprisonner sa bouche dans un tendre baiser, avant de s'écarter de quelques centimètres à peine.

\- « Bonne année, Marinette », murmura-t-il amoureusement.

Le sourire affectueux de la jeune femme s'élargit, avant qu'elle ne lui réponde avec une égale tendresse :

\- « Bonne année, Adrien. »


	20. Chapter 20

La ville de Paris était paisiblement endormie, après avoir été au préalable emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture blanche par la neige qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis la fin d'après-midi. Les températures avaient brusquement chutées après le nouvel An, et l'hiver s'était enfin installé sur la cité. Les flocons qui voletaient gracieusement dans les airs tamisaient la douce lueur des lampadaires tout en étouffant le moindre son aux alentours, donnant ainsi une ambiance agréablement intimiste aux artères désormais immaculées de la capitale.

Rares étaient cependant les parisiens à pouvoir profiter de cet apaisant spectacle, les rues étant quasiment désertes à cette heure tardive de la nuit, et plus rares encore étaient ceux qui avaient le courage de s'aventurer dehors par ces froids polaires. Malgré ces températures hivernales, Adrien et Marinette n'en descendaient pas moins l'une des avenues de Paris, avançant à pas lents tandis que la neige crissait doucement sous leurs pieds. Les deux jeunes gens venaient de passer une très agréable soirée en compagnie de Nino et d'Alya et tentaient à présent de rejoindre le parking où Adrien avait garé sa voiture, tout en espérant que les routes soient suffisamment dégagées pour leur permettre de rejoindre sans encombre l'appartement de Marinette.

Pour le moment, ils progressaient avec précaution, prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur des plaques de verglas traitreusement dissimulées sous l'épaisse couche neigeuse. En dépit de toute l'attention dont elle faisait preuve, le légendaire sens de l'équilibre de Marinette se rappelait de temps à autre au bon souvenir de la jeune femme, qui manquait alors de s'étaler de tout son long sur le trottoir. Heureusement pour elle et pour son intégrité physique, Adrien ne manquait jamais de la rattraper, la maintenant d'une poigne ferme pour l'empêcher de poursuivre sa chute. Elle se redressait alors avec un éclat de rire gêné, glissant ensuite de nouveau son bras sous celui de son compagnon avant de poursuivre sa route à ses côtés.

Mais bien que la neige ne leur facilite guère la tâche, il en fallait beaucoup plus pour assombrir leur excellente humeur. Bien au contraire, de telles chutes de flocons s'étaient faites si rares ces dernières années qu'ils ne perdaient pas une miette de ce féérique spectacle, admirant ce nonchalant ballet de particules immaculées qui dansaient et tourbillonnaient tout autour d'eux. 

Alors qu'ils passaient sous un lampadaire dont la lueur transformait les blancs flocons en paillettes d'or, Marinette arrêta brusquement Adrien. La jeune femme tendit les doigts vers sa propre écharpe, tirant légèrement dessus pour dégager sa bouche.

\- « Par ici », lança-t-elle en indiquant une rue voisine d'un signe de la tête, tandis qu'un nuage vaporeux s'échappait de ses lèvres en même temps que son souffle. « Je connais un raccourci. »

Saisissant son compagnon par la main, elle l'entraina le long de l'avenue, avant de passer deux immenses grilles et de s'arrêter enfin au pied d'un immense bâtiment. Elle fouilla un instant dans son sac, sa tâche rendue ardue par les gants qui emprisonnaient ses mains et par le froid qui rendaient ses doigts gourds. Cependant, son regard fini par s'illuminer après une minute d'acharnement, et c'est avec une petite exclamation triomphante qu'elle exhiba fièrement une carte d'accès. Elle déverrouilla la porte, avant de s'écarter pour laisser passer Adrien et de le suivre ensuite à l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Marinette, qui passait à présent ses mains sur ses épaules pour en chasser la neige. Son nez et ses joues étaient rougis par le froid, et de légers flocons s'accrochaient encore à ses longs cils, avant de fondre doucement pour former d'humides perles qui glissaient au coin de ses yeux. La jeune femme passa ses doigts sur ses paupières afin d'en chasser ces traces de neige fondue, avant de réaliser qu'Adrien n'avait manifestement aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient tous deux ici.

\- « On est sur un campus », expliqua-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de son compagnon. « J'ai été étudiante ici, et j'ai gardé une carte d'accès pour pouvoir continuer à profiter de leur bibliothèque. Si on traverse ce bâtiment », poursuivit-elle avec un geste de la main en direction d'un couloir voisin, « on devrait pouvoir se retrouver de l'autre côté du pâté de maisons en deux fois moins de temps et en restant au sec. »

\- « Excellente idée », approuva Adrien, ôtant son bonnet avant de secouer la tête pour en faire tomber les dernières flocons de neige, s'ébrouant tel un chat qui se serait malencontreusement prit une gerbe d'eau. « Par contre, ça ira ? On a le droit d'être ici en pleine nuit ? »

\- « Oui », répondit aussitôt Marinette. « Enfin, je suppose », reprit-elle avec un petit sourire contrit. « Je suis déjà passée plusieurs fois par ici à des heures pas vraiment... conventionnelles, et je n'ai jamais eu d'ennuis. Hey ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'Adrien la dévisageait d'un air goguenard, visiblement amusé par sa réponse. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce campus est pile sur le trajet entre le meilleur restaurant italien de Paris et le plus proche métro pour rentrer chez moi. »

Renonçant à se renseigner sur la fréquence des incursions nocturnes de sa compagne entre ces murs, Adrien éclata de rire, puis saisit sa main tendue pour la suivre dans les entrailles du bâtiment.

 

 

L'écho de leurs pas résonnait dans les couloirs déserts, se réverbérant contre les murs pour mieux briser le silence qui régnait sur les lieux. L'atmosphère de l'endroit était presque irréelle, les longs couloirs n'étant illuminé que par des éclairages clairsemés qui projetaient de rassurantes flaques de lumières dans la pénombre ambiante. D'immenses baies vitrées permettaient aux deux jeunes gens d'apercevoir la neige qui continuait de tomber à gros flocons au dehors, les blanches particules poursuivant leur hypnotisante danse tandis que les lueurs du bâtiment les faisaient ressortir de façon stupéfiante dans la nuit noire.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un hall que desservaient une demi-douzaine de couloirs, un objet massif attira aussitôt l'arrention d'Adrien, tant sa présence lui paraissait incongrue.

Un piano.

Un gigantesque piano à queue fait de bois clair, et qui semblait être en parfait état, à l'exeption de l'un de ses pieds qui avait été grossièrement réparé à l'aide d'une cale disgracieuse.

Adrien jeta un regard surpris à Marinette, stupéfait de trouver un tel instrument à cet endroit, mais la jeune femme haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

\- « Je l'ai toujours vu ici », expliqua-t-elle en réponse à la muette question de son compagnon. « Le foyer des étudiants est là-haut », poursuivit-elle en désignant un escalier qui s'élevait à peine quelques mètres derrière l'imposant piano. « Je suppose qu'il devait y aller, mais que personne n'a eu le courage de le porter plus loin. »

\- « Et tu crois que je...? » commença Adrien en agitant machinalement les doigts dans les airs, les yeux brillants de convoitise.

\- « Tu peux, chaton, tu peux », acheva Marinette dans un éclat de rire, tout en le poussant affectueusement en direction du piano.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de l'instrument avec déférence, soulevant délicatement le couvercle qui protégeait le clavier aux couleurs d'ébène et d'ivoire. Il appuya sur une touche, et un son clair s'éleva aussitôt dans la pièce, résonnant encore une fraction de seconde après qu'Adrien ait retiré sa main. Tirant le banc qui avait été installé pour le bénéfice des musiciens de passage, le jeune homme s'installa à ce qu'il jugea être une distance convenable, avant de poser enfin ses mains sur le clavier.

Et d'en arracher fausse note sur fausse note.

Durant de longues et décevantes minutes, Adrien tenta péniblement de se rappeler de morceaux qu'il avait autrefois joués, sa frustration grandissant de seconde en seconde alors que sa mémoire lui refusait les précieux souvenirs dont il aurait eu besoin. Ses gestes étaient raidis par le manque de pratique, et un grognement contrarié s'éleva des lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il manquait une fois de plus un accord qu'il aurait autrefois réussit sans le moindre problème.

Serrant les dents, il s'acharna néanmoins encore quelques instants, puis à sa grande satisfaction, ses réflexes d'autrefois finirent peu à peu par lui revenir. Il n'avait presque plus joué depuis qu'il avait cessé de prendre des cours, mais ces longues années à s'entrainer avec une régularité exemplaire ne semblaient heureusement pas définitivement perdues.

Ses doigts se déliaient au fil des minutes, tandis que les enchainements de notes lui revenaient enfin en mémoire. Il réalisa soudain qu'en fermant les yeux, les mouvements qu'il avait tant et tant travaillé lui revenaient d'instinct, et il réussit à retrouver ainsi des morceaux de musique qui lui étaient familiers.

Ses mains courraient à présent avec agilité sur le clavier, caressant les touches, puis sautant et bondissant dans une folle danse, tandis que d'harmonieux sons s'élevaient dans les airs. Plus Adrien prenait de l'assurance, plus il s'attaquait à des morceaux dont la difficulté allait croissante, et plus ses gestes se faisaient vifs et précis.

Une mélodieuse musique emplissait à présent la salle, amplifiée par une acoustique dont la qualité surprenait agréablement le jeune homme. Adrien savourait chaque instant de ce concert improvisé, son cœur marquant le rythme des harmonieux enchainements de notes qui courraient sous ses doigts agiles, tandis qu'il lui suffisait de fermer ses paupières pour voir défiler devant ses yeux d'innombrables partitions qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il avait l'impression de sentir la musique, de ne faire plus qu'un avec ce merveilleux instrument dont il se jurait désormais de ne plus autant délaisser la pratique. A présent, il savourait la maitrise enfin retrouvée de ses mains, qui lui permettait de tirer d'envoûtants sons de ces touches polies par d'innombrables doigts ayant précédés les siens.

Debout à ses côtés, Marinette observait le spectacle avec fascination. La musique emplissait tant les airs que le son lui semblait presque palpable, comme si elle pouvait le ressentir dans tout son corps au lieu de seulement l'entendre. Et quelque part, c'était certainement le cas. Sa poitrine lui paraissait vibrer au rythme de la mélodie, son cœur battant joyeusement quand les notes s'envolaient dans les aigus tandis que les sons graves lui donnaient l'impression de s'insinuer en elle jusqu'au plus profond de ses os.

La vision d'Adrien en train de jouer du piano était tout aussi captivante que ne l'étaient les mélodies qu'il arrivait à tirer de cet instrument. Marinette s'était volontairement placée de manière à ne pas pouvoir manquer la vue que lui offrait son compagnon. Un sourire euphorique dansait sur les lèvres du jeune homme, illuminant son séduisant visage pour lui conférer une attirance magnétique, tandis que ses mèches blondes tressautaient alors qu'il marquait le rythme de brefs mouvements de la tête. Ses yeux d'un vert électrique étincelaient de joie tout en restant par ailleurs étrangement fixes, son regard se perdant au loin pour déchiffrer des partitions que seul lui pouvait voir. Mais le plus fascinant restait sans nul doute ses mains. Ses doigts agiles semblaient être chacun animés d'une vie propre, bougeant avec une indépendance presque surnaturelle pour s'envoler dans les airs en de gracieuses arabesques, effleurant ensuite à peine les touches le temps d'en tirer une note claire et précise, pour s'échapper de nouveau et poursuivre leur folle danse.

Cet instant de grâce n'était hélas pas destiné à durer éternellement, et c'est avec une certaine résignation qu'Adrien décida que le temps était venu pour Marinette et lui d'abandonner cet admirable instrument. D'un geste ferme, il plaqua un dernier accord, dont l'écho résonna un moment dans la salle, s'éternisant encore et encore comme s'il regrettait de devoir finalement s'évanouir dans les airs.

Le jeune homme se redressa avec un soupir nostalgique, avant de plonger un regard rêveur dans les yeux du bleu lagon de Marinette, qui battait des paupières comme si elle s'arrachait elle aussi d'un doux songe.

Adrien se leva sans dire un mot, saisissant la main de sa compagne pour y déposer un doux baiser, avant de finalement l'embrasser tendrement et de lui murmurer un merci presque inaudible au creux de l'oreille.

Il recula ensuite d'un pas, offrant son bras à la jeune femme avant que tous deux ne repartent en silence, encore bercés par le charme de ces merveilleux instants qu'ils venaient de vivre.

C'est toujours sans mot dire qu'ils sortirent du bâtiment, brusquement frappés par l'air froid qui soufflait en cette hivernale saison, mais également ravis de retrouver les allées immaculées dont la blancheur achevaient de leur donner un doux sentiments de vivre un moment détaché de la réalité.

La neige tombait toujours, et c'est sous d'aériens flocons que les deux amoureux poursuivirent leur lente route à travers les rues de la capitale.

 

 

Ce n'est que le lendemain de cette féérique soirée qu'Adrien fut finalement arraché à ce charmant état de rêve éveillé dans lequel il était jusque-là toujours plongé.

Alors qu'il se réveillait péniblement, admirant par la fenêtre la blancheur de Paris vêtu de son manteau de neige, il nota brusquement que l'indicateur d'un appel manqué clignotait sur son téléphone.

Un appel de son père.


	21. Chapter 21

Assise à l'arrière de la voiture conduite par un homme impassible qu'Adrien lui avait malicieusement confié surnommer "Le Gorille", Marinette se décomposait de minute en minute.

Connaissant les liens entre les familles Agreste et Bourgeois, Adrien et elle auraient pu se douter que l'information concernant la présence de la jeune femme au réveillon du Nouvel An aurait fini par arriver aux oreilles du père d'Adrien.

Tout comme ils auraient dû savoir qu'à partir de cet instant, il y avait de grandes chances pour que le célèbre styliste souhaite rencontrer celle qui partageait la vie de son fils unique.

Malgré tout, les deux jeunes gens n'en avaient pas moins étés surpris lorsque Gabriel Agreste avait laissé un bref message à Adrien, leur indiquant que son assistante les recontacterait rapidement pour convenir avec eux d'une date où ils pourraient venir dîner au manoir familial, afin qu'il puisse faire la connaissance de Marinette. C'est pour cette raison que le couple se retrouvait à présent à faire route en direction de la maison d'enfance d'Adrien, la nervosité de la jeune femme se faisant de plus en plus palpable à l'idée de rencontrer celui qui était à la fois le père de son compagnon et l'une de ses plus grandes idoles. Si elle avait toujours énormément admiré le travail de Gabriel Agreste, elle savait également qu'il avait la réputation d'être exigeant et inflexible, et le peu qu'Adrien disait de son père n'avait hélas fait que confirmer la rumeur. Marinette ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer à l'idée des innombrables faux-pas qu'elle ne manquerait certainement guère de commettre, et même la pression réconfortante de la main d'Adrien sur la sienne peinait à la rassurer.

 

 

Lorsque la voiture ralenti, puis finalement s'arrêta dans une allée soigneusement déneigée, Marinette n'en cru un instant pas ses yeux. C'était trop grand, bien, bien trop grand pour être la maison de quelqu'un. Le gigantesque bâtiment dont la taille concurrence celle des immeubles alentour s'élevait glorieusement dans les airs, au milieu d'un jardin qui aurait aisément pu passer pour un parc. Elle descendit du véhicule, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la massive bâtisse.

\- « Il y a plusieurs appartements là-dedans ? » demanda-t-elle à Adrien qui la regardait, manifestement amusé par son air surpris.

\- « Non, il n'y a que mon père qui vit ici », répondit-il.

\- « Tout seul ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec incrédulité, avant de laisser échapper un léger soupir quand Adrien approuva d'un signe de tête. « Décidément, ce n'est pas le même monde que le mien. »

\- « Enfin, pour être exact », précisa Adrien avec un petit sourire malicieux, « mon père vit seul, mais ses domestiques sont quand même là pendant la journée. »

\- « Vraiment pas le même monde », maugréa Marinette en levant les yeux au ciel.

Étouffant un léger rire, Adrien tendit la main vers la jeune femme pour l'accompagner vers la volée de marche qui menait vers l'entrée de la maison.

\- « Woaa... », laissa échapper Marinette devant l'immensité du hall d'entrée, tout en déglutissant péniblement alors que l'angoisse continuait de lui nouer le ventre.

Mais si cette salle était d'une taille démesurée, cela ne faisait qu'accentuer la froideur et l'austérité qui se dégageait de ces lieux d'où la moindre couleur semblait bannie. Partout prédominaient de glaciales colonnes de pierre blanche et de sévères touches de marbre noir, qui auraient mieux convenues à un caveau qu'à l'entrée d'un domicile. Même sur le colossal portrait d'Adrien et de son père qui ornait la pièce, les deux hommes étaient vêtus de sombres habits, accentuant la dérangeante impression de pénétrer dans un triste mausolée plutôt que dans une demeure familiale. Au pied d'un imposant escalier lui aussi fait de marbre les attendaient une femme qui se présenta comme l'assistante de Gabriel Agreste. Nathalie Sancoeur leur souhaita la bienvenue, d'annoncer aussitôt à Adrien que son père avait eu un imprévu et qu'il ne serait pas là avant une bonne heure au moins.

Le jeune homme poussa un lourd soupir tout en se passant machinalement la main sur l'arrière du crâne.

\- « Classique... », murmura-t-il d'un ton désolé, tandis que Marinette exerçait sur son bras une légère pression en signe de compassion.

Adrien lui adressa un bref sourire de remerciement, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Nathalie.

\- « Nous serons dans ma chambre en attendant », lui lança-t-il avant d'entrainer Marinette à sa suite dans les escaliers, sans laisser à l'assistante de son père le temps de placer le moindre mot.

Alors qu'ils grimpaient la volée de marches d'un pas vif, Adrien jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa compagne.

\- « Je suis navré », s'excusa-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule, « C'est un des grands classiques de mon père. Me convoquer à un rendez-vous et tout annuler ou repousser à la dernière minute », précisa-t-il quand la jeune femme haussa un sourcil interrogateur. « Mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses », rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux en voyant son regard s'assombrir. « Tu vas pouvoir découvrir ma chambre. »

S'arrêtant devant une large porte, il l'ouvrit d'un geste exagérément pompeux, avant de se pencher en une théâtrale courbette pour inviter Marinette à entrer. Les paroles qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, stupéfaite une fois de plus par le gigantisme des lieux. Son étonnement était tel qu'il chassa immédiatement l'inquiétude qui lui avait jusque-là tordu les entrailles.

 

 

Oubliant totalement sa future rencontre avec Gabriel Agreste, elle s'avança à pas lents dans la salle, tournant sur elle-même tandis que son cerveau refusait difficilement de croire les informations que lui envoyaient ses yeux.

\- « C'est... c'est... », balbutia-t-elle, ayant du mal à trouver ses mots pour exprimer son ahurissement.

\- « Un peu grand ? » compléta joyeusement Adrien.

\- « Un peu grand ? », reprit Marinette, ses immenses yeux bleus toujours dilatés par la surprise. « Mon appartement tout entier doit pouvoir facilement rentrer deux fois dans cette pièce. »

\- « Je te l'accorde, ma Lady », approuva Adrien dans un léger éclat de rire. « Mon père a toujours eu la folie des grandeurs pour ce qui touche à l'architecture. Mais si tu veux visiter, n'hésite pas », poursuivit-il avec un large sourire, tout en l'encourageant d'un geste de la main. « Rien n'a changé ici depuis mon adolescence. »

Marinette lui jeta un regard circonspect, avant de commencer son exploration. Adrien avait l'air bien trop amusé par la situation à son goût, mais elle ne pouvait nier que sa curiosité était piquée au vif à l'idée de découvrir l'environnement dans lequel il avait vécu avant de quitter le domicile paternel. Elle se demandait rêveusement à quoi pouvait ressembler cet Adrien adolescent qu'elle n'avait pas connu, quand elle failli trébucher de surprise en réalisant devant quoi elle se tenait.

\- « Attends... Un mur d'escalade ? », s'exclama-t-elle. « Tu as un mur d'escalade dans ta chambre ? Le panier de basket, pourquoi pas, mais... Un. Mur. D'escalade. Dans une chambre. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. »

\- « Quand je te disais que mon père avait la folie des grandeurs... », se justifia Adrien avec un sourire contrit, tout en passant machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- « Je vois ça... », répondit distraitement Marinette en parcourant la pièce du regard, notant au passage la présence de multiples écrans d'ordinateur, de machines de jeux d'arcades ou encore d'un babyfoot.

Elle secoua la tête avec incrédulité en remarquant la présence d'une mezzanine sur laquelle trônait une impressionnante bibliothèque, qui contenait certainement plus de livres que la sienne et celles de tous ses amis ou membres de sa famille réunie. Elle s'apprêtait à en faire la remarque à Adrien lorsque son regard fut brusquement attiré par armoire en verre, dont les étagères débordaient littéralement de trophées et de médailles qui étincelaient doucement à la lueur des lampes.

S'approchant de quelques pas pour déchiffrer les inscriptions qui ornaient les coupes, elle jeta un coup d'œil incisif à Adrien.

\- « Je savais que tu avais fait de l'escrime, mais pas que tu avais été aussi bon », lui fit-elle remarquer avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

\- « Oh, tu sais, je n'étais pas si doué que ça », répondit Adrien en se grattant nerveusement le crâne. « Je m'en sortais juste de façon honorable en tournoi ». Il s'interrompit un instant, avant d'éclater de rire quand Marinette le gratifia d'un regard goguenard. « Bon, d'accord, de façon plus qu'honorable », reprit-il. « J'ai remporté quasiment toutes les compétions auxquelles j'ai participé jusqu'à l'âge vénérable de dix-huit ans, âge où j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour le monde de l'escrime continue de tourner sans mes extraordinaires compétences », conclut-il avec une ironique emphase. « Est-ce que c'est mieux ? »

\- « Beaucoup mieux, chaton », approuva Marinette en riant. « Est-ce que je dois t'appeler Zorro ? », lui demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

\- « Uniquement si j'ai le droit de me balader vêtu de noir et portant un masque », répliqua aussitôt Adrien avec un clin d'œil effronté.

\- « Du moment que tu évites une tenue en latex ou quoi que ce soit d'approchant, tu fais ce que tu veux », rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton espiègle. « Parce que ne le prend pas mal, chaton, mais je te verrais mal habillé comme ça. »

Elle se détourna de lui dans un nouvel éclat de rire pour poursuivre ses explorations, tandis qu'Adrien songeait rêveusement que de son côté, il imaginait merveilleusement bien sa Lady dans une moulante combinaison.

Mais pas noire, non.

Rouge.

Du rouge lui irait beaucoup mieux.

L'imagination du jeune homme commençait à agréablement vagabonder, son regard errant sans la moindre discrétion sur les harmonieuses courbes de Marinette pendant que celle-ci s'approchait de son bureau. Surprenant le minutieux examen auquel il la soumettait, sa compagne lui lança un mutin clin d'œil qui le frappa tel un éclair d'un bleu vif, traversant instantanément sa colonne vertébrale et lui liquéfiant les genoux.

Adrien s'approcha d'un pas rapide de la jeune femme qui s'était détournée de lui pour se plonger dans la contemplation de ses vieux livres de cours. Marinette affichait une indifférence parfaitement calculée, qui n'était trahie que par la légère rougeur qui colorait à présent ses joues et le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Adrien avait posé sa main sur la taille de sa compagne pendant que celle-ci tournait distraitement les pages des ouvrages qu'elle avait entre les doigts.

\- « Allemand... Chinois... Espagnol... », murmurait-elle. « Tu as étudié tout ça ? »

\- « Mmmm », approuva Adrien en glissant ses bras autour de la jeune femme, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa nuque. « J'ai toujours été très doué avec les langues. »

Marinette pu le sentir sourire contre sa peau, et elle se retourna aussitôt pour lui faire face.

\- « Avec les langues, ou avec ta langue ? », releva-t-elle en lui donnant une pichenette affectueuse sur le nez.

\- « Oh, ça me vexe presque que tu poses la question », répondit Adrien à voix basse, tandis que ses lèvres s'incurvaient en son plus séduisant sourire. « Depuis le temps, j'aurais cru que tu étais au courant. »

\- « J'aurais peut-être besoin d'un rappel... » commença Marinette. « Mais quand on sera rentrés à la maison », l'interrompit-elle en se dégageant doucement, alors que les mains d'Adrien tentaient de s'aventurer le long de ses côtes.

\- « Ahhh, Princesse », laissa échapper Adrien en laissant retomber ses bras à regret, sans néanmoins cesser de dévorer sa compagne du regard. « Ni toi ni moi n'avons envie d'être ici, et je crois que tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte à quel point tu rends les choses plus... »

\- « ...dures ? », compléta Marinette en battant innocemment des cils.

Adrien étouffa un grognement, tandis que la jeune femme s'éloignait avec un petit rire tout en accentuant malicieusement le balancement de ses hanches.

\- « Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit, ma Lady », soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.


	22. Chapter 22

La plongée que Marinette et Adrien effectuaient dans les souvenirs d'adolescence du jeune homme fut finalement interrompue par l'intervention de Nathalie, qui toqua à la porte de la chambre pour leur annoncer que Gabriel Agreste venait d'arriver et qu'il les attendait pour le dîner.

\- « Très bien, vous pouvez le prévenir que nous arrivons », répondit Adrien, avant de se tourner vers Marinette. « On y va ? », reprit-il avec un sourire rassurant, haussant ensuite un sourcil en constatant que sa compagne avait soudainement pâli.

En dépit de la brusque bouffée d'angoisse qui venait de s'abattre sur elle, jeune femme acquiesça d'un furtif hochement de tête avant de saisir entre ses doigts la main qu'Adrien tendait vers elle. Elle s'y agrippa comme elle aurait empoigné une ligne de vie au-dessus d'un précipice, sentant que ses jambes soudain flageolantes menaçaient de lui faire défaut à tout instant.

Elle allait rencontrer Gabriel Agreste.

Le célèbre et impitoyable styliste.

Le sévère et distant père de son compagnon.

Sous l'effet de l'appréhension, son cœur battait avec tant de force dans sa poitrine qu'il lui semblait être prêt à exploser.

Alors que les deux jeunes gens descendaient le gigantesque escalier de marbre qui menait au rez-de-chaussée, Adrien, sentant la nervosité palpable de Marinette, serra avec force ses doigts entre les siens pour essayer de lui manifester son soutien. Sa compagne remercia sa tentative de réconfort d'un sourire qu'elle voulait vaillant mais qui n'était que l'ombre de ceux qui illuminaient d'ordinaire son visage, puis tous deux achevèrent de franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la salle à manger.

 

 

Jusque-là, Marinette avait supposé que cette soirée serait très certainement un moment pénible à passer, mais elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle s'était totalement trompée.

Cette soirée n'allait pas être pénible.

Elle allait être un véritable désastre.

Devant la jeune femme se trouvait l'austère silhouette de Gabriel Agreste, qui se tourna vers elle en la toisant avec une hauteur teintée de méfiance. Il adressa un bref signe de tête à son fils, avant de braquer de nouveau son regard perçant vers celle qui partageait la vie de son précieux héritier.

\- « Bonsoir », la salua-t-il d'une voix si froide qu'elle aurait pu charrier des glaçons.

\- « Bon... Bonsoir... », réussit-elle à balbutier fébrilement, maudissant sa nervosité. « Je me... Je m'appelle Marinette Dupain-Cheng, mais je... Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Marinette. »

\- « Je pourrais, en effet », répliqua-t-il sèchement. « Gabriel Agreste », se présenta-t-il ensuite, son visage sévère semblant défier quiconque de penser qu'il puisse quant à lui suggérer qu'on l'appelle par son prénom.

\- « En...Enchantée », répondit la jeune femme en serrant la main tendue qu'il lui présentait.

Marinette sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Si la peau d'Adrien était douce et chaude, les longs doigts fins de son père, pourtant si similaires aux siens, étaient quant à eux secs et glacés comme la froide poigne d'un reptile.

\- « Bien, je propose que nous passions à table », reprit le célèbre styliste d'un ton autoritaire. « Adrien, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, si vous voulez bien... »

Tournant sur ses talons, il se dirigea vers la partie de la pièce où était dressé le couvert, sans même prendre la peine de s'assurer que ses invités le suivaient. De toute évidence, le légendaire Gabriel Agreste n'était guère habité à ce que quiconque le contredise ou ne lui obéisse pas dans la seconde.

Adrien et Marinette échangèrent un bref regard, la stupéfaction se lisant dans les yeux de la jeune femme avant que son compagnon lui réponde d'un sourire contrit, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que le comportement hautain de son père n'avait hélas rien d'inhabituel. Adrien glissa sa main le long de la taille de Marinette d'un geste protecteur, avant d'accompagner cette dernière jusqu'à sa chaise.

Au grand étonnement de la jeune femme, leur repas leur fut apporté par un serveur d'un professionnalisme impeccable, tandis que les plats qu'ils leur présentaient semblaient sortir tout droit des cuisines d'un grand restaurant. La présentation des mets qu'ils avaient devant eux était d'une méticulosité impressionnante et le délicat fumet qui s'en dégageait laisser présager des instants de pur bonheur pour les papilles gustatives qui auraient le plaisir d'y goûter.

En dépit des glorieuses promesses de ce festin, Marinette n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette implacable sensation d'angoisse qui lui nouait les entrailles. Il était impossible pour elle de ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur de Gabriel Agreste, qui semblait être loin d'approuver sa présence aux côtés de son fils unique.

Durant quelques instants, le silence gêné qui régnait dans la salle ne fut troublé que par des bruits de couverts et de mastication, ni Adrien ni Marinette n'osant amorcer la conversation.

\- « Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous intéressiez à la mode ? » lança brusquement Gabriel Agreste.

Marinette sursauta aussi violement que si une décharge électrique venait de traverser son corps jusque-là tendu comme la corde d'un arc. De surprise, elle manqua de faire tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette, le couvert lui glissant des doigts avant qu'elle ne le rattrape qu'au prix d'une fort peu gracieuse acrobatie. Rougissant de honte, elle leva un regard contrit en direction de son hôte.

\- « Ou...oui, monsieur », répondit-elle, se sentant brusquement comme une élève s'apprêtant à subir un sermon son professeur. « J'ai toujours adoré ça. »

\- « Et j'imagine donc que le nom d'Agreste vous est familier », poursuivit-il d'un ton dur, presque accusateur.

Marinette et Adrien se figèrent, interpellés par le son de la voix du père du jeune homme.

\- « Voyez-vous, Mademoiselle », poursuivit Gabriel d'une voix douce mais menaçante. « Ma famille est très connue dans ce milieu. Elle y est très influente, en plus d'être très riche. Et ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'Adrien est mon unique héritier. Vous ne seriez pas la première à essayer de l'approcher pour au moins une de ces raisons. »

\- « Père », intervint Adrien d'une voix grinçante, « Marinette n'est pas... »

\- « Je ne dis pas que c'est votre cas », l'interrompit son père, dardant son glacial regard sur la jeune femme. « Je vous informe juste que je me méfie de vous. J'ai vu passer trop de personnes tentant de m'amadouer pour essayer d'obtenir des bribes de mon prestige ou de mon argent pour vous faire confiance. Tout comme je ne sais que trop bien que certains ont déjà essayé d'approcher Adrien pour obtenir ensuite mes faveurs. »

Serrant les dents, Marinette se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour se forcer à garder son calme. Les odieuses remarques de Gabriel Agreste menaçaient de la plonger dans un état de panique et de rage mêlées, mais elle se devait de garder son sang-froid face à celui qui était à la fois l'un de ses modèles et la plus proche famille de l'homme qui avait capturé son cœur.

\- « Je ne nie pas que j'ai toujours rêvé d'être styliste », répliqua-t-elle d'une voix dont elle réussit admirablement à contrôler le tremblement. « Ni que vous êtes l'une de mes idoles. Mais je ne fréquente pas Adrien à cause de ses liens avec vous », poursuivit-elle en fermant ses poings avec tant de force que ses ongles pénétraient ses paumes. « Je sortirais avec lui-même s'il n'était pas votre fils. »

Le jeune homme plaça sa main sur celle de Marinette, un tendre sourire se dessinant sur son visage tandis qu'il la couvait amoureusement du regard, avant qu'il ne tourne finalement ses iris d'un vert incroyablement clair vers son père.

\- « Je fais entièrement confiance à Marinette », lui assena-t-il d'une voix où se reflétait son indéniable conviction. « Je sais que vous ne la connaissez pas encore, mais en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai jamais eu le moindre doute. Et je vous assure que vous pouvez vous fier à mon jugement », conclut-il en relevant le menton d'un geste de défi.

Gabriel laissa échapper un léger soupir, hochant la tête en signe de reddition, mais la lueur déterminée brillant dans ses yeux laissait entendre à son fils qu'il était toujours loin d'être aussi convaincu que lui de la sincérité de la jeune femme.

Marinette, quant à elle, avait la sensation de se liquéfier sur place. Elle s'était doutée que le strict Gabriel Agreste ne verrait probablement pas d'un bon œil l'intrusion de quelqu'un dans la vie de son fils, d'autant plus s'il s'agissait d'une jeune styliste, mais elle ne s'était pas préparée à affronter d'aussi hostiles remarques. Le père d'Adrien avait certes le mérite d'être franc sur l'opinion qu'il se faisait d'elle, mais elle se sentait complètement déstabilisée.

La voix du célèbre styliste la tira brusquement de ses réflexions.

\- « Votre robe », reprit-il soudain. « Est-ce vous qui l'avez confectionnée ? »

\- « Je... Quoi ? Je... Ma robe ? Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai faite », répondit Marinette, rougissant de gêne.

Comme la plupart de ses vêtements, la tenue qu'elle portait pour cette soirée était le fruit de son propre travail. Mais alors que Gabriel Agreste scrutait les moindres détails de sa robe de son regard expert, la jeune femme se demandait soudainement ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre de porter sa propre création devant l'un des stylistes les plus renommés de Paris.

Voire de France.

Voire du monde.

Alors que le père d'Adrien se mettait à lui poser des questions sur la conception et fabrication de la robe en question, Marinette se sentit devenir de plus en plus fébrile. L'illustre styliste savait exactement de quoi il parlait, et chacune de ses remarques ou interrogations étaient aussi légitimes qu'incisives. Marinette avait beau être fière de son travail, elle se sentait comme une enfant prise en faute sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Gabriel Agreste. La jeune femme avait une fois de plus la pénible sensation d'être brusquement retournée au collège, dans l'un de ces rudes moments où devait présenter au plus strict de ses professeurs un devoir qu'elle était loin d'être certaine d'avoir réussi.

Au fil de la conversation, voulant afficher une confiance en elle qu'elle était loin de ressentir, Marinette tenta de prendre une pose débordante de hardiesse dont le résultat fut hélas l'atterrissage malencontreux de son coude en plein dans son assiette. Son malheureux geste fit littéralement voler la pièce de vaisselle, répandant au passage ce qui lui parut être une marée de sauce sur la nappe qui était auparavant d'une blancheur immaculée. Alors qu'Adrien tentait de calmer la jeune femme affolée, qui se confondait en excuse tout en semblant être sur le point de se consumer de honte, Gabriel appela l'un de ses employés pour nettoyer les dégâts et changer la pièce de tissus.

La suite du repas fut tout aussi désastreuse.

La nervosité dans laquelle la plongeait la présence de Gabriel Agreste additionnée au profond embarras que lui causait sa maladresse naturelle plaçait Marinette dans un état de fébrilité inédit, lui faisant enchaîner catastrophe sur catastrophe.

En dépit des efforts d'Adrien pour l'aider à mener une conversation normale, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de bégayer d'inintelligibles paroles. Les phrases qu'elle tentait de formuler ne prenaient pas le moindre sens, les mots se mélangeant sans la moindre logique avant de franchir ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle manqua également de s'étouffer avec une bouchée de son dessert, ne devant son salut qu'à une vigoureuse claque qu'Adrien lui asséna avec force entre les omoplates. A la fin du repas, alors qu'elle pensait sincèrement ne plus pouvoir engendrer la moindre calamité, sa tasse de café lui échappa des doigts, déversant l'intégralité de son contenu sur la nappe remplaçant celle qu'elle avait souillé de sauce plus tôt dans la soirée. Mortifiée, Marinette s'excusa pour ce qui lui sembla être la millième fois, tout en s'estimant intérieurement heureuse que le brûlant liquide ait atterri sur la table plutôt que sur la chair tendre de ses cuisses.

 

 

Le dîner se termina dans une relative confusion et lorsque les jeunes regagnèrent finalement l'entrée du manoir pour prendre congé, Marinette était plus rouge de honte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle se sentait tellement embarrassée qu'elle avait littéralement envie de disparaitre sous terre. De creuser un trou quelque part et de s'y rouler en boule, attendant que les saisons passent et que son souvenir s'efface des mémoires de tous, et de celle de Gabriel Agreste en particulier.

Tout en souhaitant une bonne soirée au père d'Adrien, qui les avait raccompagnés jusqu'à la porte de sa gigantesque demeure, elle s'excusa une fois de plus d'avoir été si maladroite et d'avoir causé une telle avalanche d'incidents sur son passage.

Le légendaire styliste balaya ses remarques contrites d'un revers de main, alors qu'il la saluait à son tour, il s'interrompit un instant. Il jaugea rapidement Marinette de son perçant regard, semblant un instant peser le pour et le contre alors qu'il cherchait visiblement ses mots.

\- « Le design de votre robe est intéressant », lâcha-t-il enfin, « et les finitions sont honorables pour quelqu'un avec aussi peu d'expérience. Si le reste de votre travail est d'une telle qualité, je suppose que vous avez un avenir dans la profession. »

Marinette resta un instant muette de stupeur, avant de s'empourprer plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Ses joues qui étaient déjà d'un vif écarlate devinrent plus rouges encore, cette vivace couleur s'étendant ensuite à une vitesse stupéfiantes aux moindres centimètres carrés de peau de son visage et de sa gorge. Prenant soudain conscience que la longueur de son silence stupéfait commençait à friser l'impolitesse, elle retrouva brusquement l'usage de la parole pour balbutier de fébriles paroles de remerciement.

Retenant un léger sourire de soulagement, Adrien salua son père à son tour, puis le jeune couple amorça sa descente des marches qui menaient vers la large allée où les attendaient leur véhicule. Marinette s'était à peine éloignée de quelques pas que Gabriel tendit la main vers son fils, le retenant un instant auprès de lui alors que la jeune femme était désormais hors de portée de sa voix.

\- « Je réserve toujours mon jugement sur ton amie », lui confia-t-il. « Néanmoins », poursuivit-il en levant la main pour interrompre le flot de protestations qui s'apprêtait à franchir les lèvres de son unique héritier, « je t'accorde une chose. Si elle avait été une intrigante, elle s'y serait certainement prise différemment pour essayer de m'impressionner. »

Alors qu'Adrien restait muet de stupéfaction, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à rétorquer à ce surprenant mais néanmoins légitime argument, Gabriel tourna les talons pour regagner l'intérieur de son immense bâtisse.

\- « Bonne soirée, fils », lui lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Il s'interrompit une seconde pour se pincer l'arête du nez, avant de pousser un lourd soupir. « Et bon courage. »


	23. Chapter 23

\- « Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas partager les frais ? », lança Marinette depuis la salle de bain du luxueux hôtel où elle se trouvait avec Adrien. « J'ai vraiment l'impression de profiter de la situation... »

\- « Mais on partage, Princesse », répliqua joyeusement le jeune homme depuis le lit sur lequel il était assis, tout en achevant de lacer ses chaussures. « On a pris ta voiture et tu as payé l'essence, je paye la chambre. »

\- « Je ne suis pas certaines que ça se vaille », rétorqua sa compagne avec une moue sceptique, alors qu'elle rejoignait Adrien d'un pas vif. « Je suis prête », rajouta-t-elle victorieusement en pilant devant lui.

\- « Moi aussi », renchérit le jeune homme, avant d'attraper la main tendue de Marinette qui l'aidait à se relever.

Il se remit debout d'un mouvement fluide, profitant de son élan pour glisser ses doigts autour de la taille de sa compagne. Alors qu'elle poussait un léger cri de surprise face à cet assaut inattendu, vacillant sur les hauts talons sur lesquels elle était artistiquement perchée, il la serra contre lui, l'empêchant de tanguer plus encore. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit rire, qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand une bouffée du parfum floral de Marinette monta jusqu'à lui. Enivré par cette ensorcelante odeur, Adrien posa ses lèvres sur la douce peau de sa compagne, respirant cet arôme avec délice tout en couvrant méticuleusement sa gorge de délicats baisers. Ses mains se détachèrent de la taille de la jeune femme pour courir le long de son dos, poursuivant leur course jusqu'à ses omoplates puis finalement jusqu'à sa nuque, tandis qu'il emprisonnait sa bouche d'un langoureux baiser.

\- « Chaton... », murmura ensuite Marinette en riant, s'éloignant si peu que ses lèvres frôlaient encore les siennes. « On va être en retard à la mairie... »

Alors qu'Adrien grommelait d'inintelligibles protestations, sa compagne lui assena une pichenette affectueuse sur le bout du nez.

\- « Ne discute pas », lui intima-t-elle avec un tendre sourire. « Je ne tiens pas à me fâcher avec les futurs mariés. »

\- « Surtout quand le fiancé fait environ deux mètres de haut ? » répliqua Adrien d'un ton espiègle.

\- « Si tu n'es pas content, tu pourras toujours te plaindre à Mylène du choix de son futur époux », rétorqua sa compagne en riant.

Adrien répondit d'une grimace malicieuse, puis, laissant retomber ses bras, attrapa la main de la jeune femme pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. Il porta rapidement ses phalanges à ses lèvres pour y déposer un bref baiser, avant d'entrainer sa compagne en dehors de la chambre d'hôtel où ils venaient de se changer après presque deux heures de route.

 

 

Une fois dehors, ils furent accueillis par un petit vent frais qui les fit tous de frissonner de la tête jusqu'à la pointe de leurs orteils. Les températures avaient beau s'être considérablement adoucies ces dernières semaines, cette froide brise leur rappelait avec autorité qu'il faudrait encore attendre une dizaine de jour avant l'arrivée officielle du printemps.

\- « Adrien, par ici », lança Marinette en indiquant du doigt l'une des rues voisines.

Le jeune homme offrit galamment son bras à sa cavalière, puis tous deux se dirigèrent en direction de la mairie de la ville tout en bavardant gaiement. Chemin faisant, Marinette jeta un regard aux alentours avec un franc sourire. En dépit des bourrasques de vent qui persistaient à souffler, le temps était absolument superbe. Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, seulement parsemé de quelques nuages d'un blanc immaculé dont la jeune femme était persuadée qu'ils seraient certainement du plus bel effet sur les photographies.

Car des photographies, il y en aurait certainement plus qu'elle ne pourrait en compter, aujourd'hui n'étant rien d'autre que le jour du mariage de deux de ses anciens camarades de classe, Mylène et Ivan. Marinette n'avait jamais perdu contact avec son couple d'amis, et c'est avec une joie sincère qu'elle avait accepté leur invitation quand ceux-ci lui avaient fait part de leur intention de se marier. La cérémonie ayant lieu dans une petite ville au nord de Paris, Adrien et elle avaient préféré louer une chambre d'hôtel sur place, ce qui leur éviterait de devoir conduire deux longues heures à l'issue de la soirée.

\- « Au fait, ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont ensemble ? », demanda soudain Adrien.

\- « Houlà ! », s'esclaffa Marinette, « Je n'ose même pas compter ! Ils ont commencés à sortir ensemble quand on était en troisième, donc ça commence à faire un bon petit nombre d'années. »

Alors qu'Adrien s'émerveillait devant une telle longévité, le jeune couple arriva devant l'hôtel de ville. Au vu du joyeux attroupement qui se formait devant l'imposant bâtiment, il était difficile de ne pas deviner qu'un mariage y était imminent. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement Nino et Alya dans la foule, ainsi que d'autres visages qui étaient plus ou moins familiers à Adrien, mais qui étaient tous ceux d'anciens camarades de collège des futurs mariés, et donc de sa compagne.

\- « Rose ! », s'exclama soudain Marinette, avant de se précipiter dans les bras d'une jeune femme aux cheveux courts. « ça faisait tellement longtemps ! »

Après d'affectueuses étreintes, Marinette se tourna vers Adrien, tout en tenant toujours par les épaules sa blonde amie dont le visage s'illuminait d'un sourire solaire.

\- « Adrien, je te présente Rose », lui annonça-t-elle. « Elle travaille dans l'humanitaire, aux côtés du Prince Ali. Nous n'avons malheureusement plus beaucoup d'occasions de nous voir depuis qu'elle a quitté la France pour le royaume de Kowar », poursuivit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique à l'attention de Rose. « C'est la meilleure amie de Juleka, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles d'elle ? Elle était à l'anniversaire de Max. »

Adrien fronça un instant les sourcils, tandis qu'il lui semblait se rappeler d'une discrète jeune femme aux cheveux noirs striés de mèches violettes. Son souvenir fut rapidement confirmé quand ladite Juleka surgit derrière le petit groupe, saluant aimablement Marinette et Adrien. Ses cheveux toujours bicolores étaient relevés en un artistique chignon, les mèches s'entremêlant soigneusement pour résultat du plus bel effet. Ils continuèrent de bavarder agréablement, et alors que les trois amies plaisantaient au sujet des photographies, expliquant à Adrien que Juleka semblait avoir un talent naturel pour ne jamais apparaitre sur la moindre image, Nino et Alya firent de nouveau leur apparition.

Tous tentèrent de garder rester sur des sujets de conversation suffisamment généraux pour qu'Adrien ne se sentent pas trop exclu, mais au bout d'un moment, la discussion fini inévitablement par porter sur leurs anciens camarades de collège.

\- « Quel dommage que Max n'ait pas pu venir », soupira Rose. « J'aurais beaucoup aimé le revoir. »

\- « Il n'a pas pu se libérer pour ce week-end », approuva tristement Marinette. « Son travail est vraiment très prenant, je ne savais pas que travailler dans l'informatique pouvait être aussi exigeant. »

\- « Oh si, tu peux me croire », confirma Nino avec un vigoureux hochement de tête. « Il est très souvent prit le week-end à cause de ça, je ne saurais même plus te dire de quand date la dernière fois que j'ai pu le voir un samedi. Je crois qu'il est à un poste vraiment important maintenant, alors ils ont souvent besoin de lui. »

\- « Mais tout de même, pour un mariage », protesta Rose d'un ton boudeur. « Et Alix ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle ne sera pas là elle non plus ? »

\- « Non, elle est toujours en plein tour du monde », intervint Alya. « Je crois qu'elle doit être au Cambodge maintenant, ou peut-être qu'elle est déjà partie en Thaïlande. »

\- « Ah exact, l'un de ces éternels défis qu'elle et Kim n'arrêtent pas de se lancer » s'exclama Marinette. « Celui-là datait de leur 1ère année de fac, il me semble. Ils voulaient voir s'ils seraient capables de faire tous les deux un voyage d'un an autour du monde. »

\- « ça a au moins le mérite de leur faire voir du pays », souligna Nino avec un petit rire. « Dommage qu'ils soient partis chacun de leur côté. »

\- « J'imagine que voyager ensembles ne faisait pas partie du jeu », répliqua Alya avec un haussement d'épaule amusé. « J'ai eu des nouvelles de Kim la semaine dernière, quand j'ai voulu savoir s'il venait au mariage. Il est au Vietnam en ce moment, il a profité de l'occasion pour rendre visite à sa grand-mère. »

\- « Et... » commença Rose, avant de sursauter, brusquement interrompue par un tonitruant coup de klaxon.

D'un seul geste, les jeunes gens se tournèrent tous vers le côté de la rue d'où provenait le bruit, tandis que des cris de joie s'élevaient de la foule.

Les futurs mariés étaient en train d'arriver.


	24. Chapter 24

Alors que la voiture amorçait un lent virage pour pénétrer sur le parvis de la mairie, Rose se pencha vivement vers Alya pour reprendre la phrase qu'elle avait laissée en suspens.

\- « Et Nathaniel ? », demanda-t-elle en haussant la voix pour couvrir le bruit des vivats. « Je croyais qu'il serait là ? »

\- « Il est en route », répliqua la journaliste sur le même ton, tout en brandissant son téléphone pour lui signifier qu'elle informée de la progression de leur camarade. « Il devrait arriver pile à temps pour le mariage. J'espère. »

Rose hocha la tête, puis les deux jeunes femmes reportèrent rapidement leur attention sur le véhicule décoré de fleurs et de rubans qui s'immobilisait enfin devant la foule. La portière s'ouvrit lentement et Ivan sorti le premier, s'extrayant péniblement de cette voiture fort peu adaptée à sa massive carrure. Non pas que le véhicule ait été de petite taille, mais si le jeune homme avait toujours été d'un physique plutôt imposant au collège, une nouvelle et impressionnante poussée de croissance survenue pendant le lycée lui permettait de culminer aujourd'hui à presque deux mètres de hauteur. Marinette ne l'avait jamais vu autrement qu'en shorts, jeans et T-shirts, et elle fut agréablement surprise de voir à quel point Ivan semblait être à l'aise dans son élégant costume, bien que ses doigts ne tirent sans cesses sur le nœud papillon qui lui enserrait le cou. Le visage souriant d'Ivan était d'un splendide rouge vif alors qu'il adressait un timide salut à l'ensemble de ses invités, puis c'est avec un petit rire nerveux qu'il se pencha pour tendre la main à sa future épouse et l'aider à sortir à son tour.

Mylène avait toujours été la définition même d'un adorable petit bout de femme, mais en ce grand jour, elle était surtout absolument ravissante. Ses camarades de collège l'avaient toujours connue avec des cheveux multicolores, et la future mariée n'avait manifestement pas renoncé à sa chatoyante chevelure. Ses mèches vertes, roses ou encores violettes s'entrelaçaient en un artistique chignon dans lequel étaient piquées de délicates fleurs blanches. La jeune femme avait visiblement décidé de faire preuve de la même originalité dans le choix de sa tenue, qui reflétait parfaitement ses goûts. Si le tissu qui composait sa robe de mariée était essentiellement d'une blancheur immaculée, de magnifiques fleurs multicolores y étaient néanmoins brodées, leurs couleurs chatoyantes faisant superbement écho à la coiffure bariolée de l'héroïne du jour.

Seul le rouge semblait être absent de la chevelure bigarrée de Mylène, mais il parsemait cependant allègrement ses joues, la jeune femme devenant peu à peu d'un bel écarlate sous les effets combinés des joyeux applaudissements de l'assemblée et des amoureux regards de son fiancé. Un rire de bonheur s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se dressait sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Ivan, puis l'heureux couple se dirigea main dans la main vers l'hôtel de ville.

 

 

La foule s'installa dans la salle dans un guilleret brouhaha, l'air ambiant semblant crépiter d'une excitation qui se faisait de plus en plus palpable alors que le grand moment approchait enfin. Une fois que chacun fut en place et que les portes se furent finalement refermées sur les derniers retardataires, le maire laissa échapper une légère quinte de toux avant de se tourner vers Ivan et Mylène, assis face à lui.

La cérémonie fut brève, mais touchante. Les futurs mariés irradiaient de bonheur, leur joie et leur émotion se faisant rapidement contagieuse. Rose avait renoncé à contenir les larmes émues qui roulaient sur ses joues, se contenant de se moucher à intervalles réguliers tandis que Juleka lui donnait de réconfortantes tapes sur l'épaule. La blonde jeune femme n'était par ailleurs pas la seule à se montrer aussi bouleversée, en témoignaient les reniflements sourds d'Alya et les raclements de gorges de Nino.

Marinette aurait menti si elle avait affirmé ne pas être touchée elle aussi, la jeune femme sentant des larmes d'émotion lui piquer les yeux tandis que sa poitrine lui semblait être soudain trop petite pour contenir les battements enthousiastes de son cœur. Au moment où Ivan et Mylène échangèrent enfin leurs vœux, elle sentit les doigts tremblants d'Adrien chercher les siens pour les presser avec ferveur, et ce simple geste l'ébranla tant qu'elle dû se mordre l'intérieur de la joue de toutes ses forces pour retenir ses pleurs. Emue, elle se força à respirer lourdement pour garder contenance, serrant la main d'Adrien dans la sienne avec une égale intensité avant de la porter furtivement à ses lèvres pour embrasser rapidement ses phalanges, en une parfaite mimique du geste que le jeune homme se plaisait d'ordinaire tant à faire.

Après que le couple nouvellement marié ait échangé un tendre baiser, la foule évacua rapidement la salle pour attendre Ivan et Mylène sur le parvis de l'hôtel de ville. Dès que ces derniers firent leur apparition, brandissant fièrement leurs deux mains jointes où brillaient leurs alliances, leurs invités laissèrent une fois de plus éclater leur joie, les applaudissant à tout rompre tout en lançant des confettis multicolores dans les airs.

 

 

La salle où se déroulaient le reste des festivités n'était guère loin, et il ne fallut que quelques minutes de marche au cortège pour rejoindre les lieux. Il s'agissait manifestement d'un ancien corps de ferme, qui dégageait un certain charme rustique depuis le fond de la ravissante cours où il se trouvait. Les photographies de groupe furent rapidement prises, Mylène prenant un soin tout particulier à garder la discrète Juleka à ses côtés pour s'assurer qu'elle ne soit pas frappée de son éternelle malédiction, lui permettant ainsi d'apparaitre sur une myriade d'images.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'assemblée invita toutes les femmes célibataires à se rassembler pour le traditionnel lancer de bouquet. Aucune d'entre elles n'étant mariées, Marinette, Alya, Rose et Juleka furent gentiment mais fermement invitées à se placer quelques mètres derrière Mylène, accompagnées de quelques cousines et autres amies du couples. Mylène compta malicieusement jusqu'à trois, puis lança de toutes ses forces la gerbe de fleurs par-dessus sa tête. Celle-ci décrivit une superbe arabesque dans les airs, avant d'atterrir droit dans les mains d'une Juleka plus que surprise. Alors que ses amis la taquinaient sur le fait qu'elle était désormais condamnée à se marier dans l'année, Juleka préleva en souriant trois fleurs du bouquet de mariée. Elle en distribua une à Alya et une autre à Marinette, puis garda la troisième pour elle avant de donner le reste de la charmante composition florale à Rose.

\- « Je sais que tu voulais l'attraper », s'expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce devant le regard surpris de sa meilleure amie, qui laissa ensuite échapper un cri de joie avant de lui plaquer un sonore baiser sur la joue et d'accepter avec grâce cet inattendu présent.

Une fois cette traditionnelle formalité accomplie, les jeunes mariés invitèrent leurs amis à commencer sans eux le vin d'honneur, avant de s'éclipser avec leurs parents et témoins pour effectuer d'autres photographies.

\- « Woaaa, j'adore la déco ! », s'exclama Alya avec enthousiasme, alors que le petit groupe pénétrait dans la salle où les attendaient le buffet.

Les murs de pierres brutes avaient été repeints d'une lumineuse peinture claire, tandis que de larges poutres en pois parcourant le plafond donnaient un indéniable cachet à la pièce. Manifestement conscients du charme qu'elle apportait à la salle qu'ils avaient choisie pour célébrer leurs noces, Ivan et Mylène avaient préféré laisser à nu cette massive charpente de bois, préférant concentrer leurs efforts de décoration sur les tables. Les nappes d'un blanc immaculé étaient rehaussées par de superbes arrangements floraux disposés au centre des tables, et dont les couleurs avaient été sans nul doute choisies pour rappeler la chevelure bariolée de Mylène. De superbes gerbes de fleurs trônaient également de part et d'autres du buffet, apportant une pétillante touche colorée à l'ensemble.

Le petit groupe d'amis se rassembla rapidement, bavardant joyeusement et commentant la cérémonie à grand renfort d'enthousiastes qualificatifs. Rose manqua de nouveau de fondre en larmes émues au souvenir de l'échange des vœux de leurs deux camarades, forçant Alya à chercher en toute hâte un mouchoir au fond de son sac à main. Durant la conversation, alors que Marinette se demandait à voix haute que faire de la charmante fleur que lui avait offerte Juleka, Adrien lui prit doucement le floral objet des mains avant de tenter de le glisser délicatement dans la brune chevelure de sa compagne.

\- « Tu n'as pas intérêt à me décoiffer, chaton », lança gaiement Marinette, tandis que le jeune homme écartait avec précaution quelques mèches de son chignon sous le regard sceptique de ses amis.

\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma Lady, je sais ce que je fais », rétorqua-t-il d'un ton espiègle. « Enfin, je crois. »

Une minute plus tard, le jeune homme se redressa avec un claquement de langue satisfait.

\- « Et voilà, tu es parfaite ! » s'exclama-t-il fièrement.

Alors que Marinette le remerciait d'un tendre baiser sur les lèvres, Alya claqua brusquement des doigts.

\- « Bon, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je commence à avoir soif », lança-t-elle à la cantonade. « Je n'ai pas assez de mains pour aller chercher des verres pour tout le monde », poursuivit-elle, « qui m'accompagne ? »

\- « Je me dévoue », se proposa Adrien avec un large sourire. « Champagne pour tout le monde ? »

Leurs amis ayant tous manifesté leur plus totale approbation, Adrien et Alya s'éloignèrent, fendant héroïquement la foule pour tenter d'atteindre le buffet. En leur absence, la conversation reprit joyeusement, les anciens camarades de classes se replongeant avec une certaine nostalgie dans des anecdotes de leur année de collège.

Soudain, le visage de Rose s'illumina d'un sourire solaire, et elle se mit à faire de si grands gestes de la main qu'elle manqua de faire voler les malheureuses lunettes de Nino à travers la salle. Ce dernier lâcha un grognement de protestation face à tant d'indélicatesse, mais sa blonde amie n'y prêta guère attention, trop occupée à saluer jovialement une familière silhouette qui se dirigeait vers eux.

\- « Nathaniel ! », lança-t-elle de sa voix claire. « J'ai bien cru qu'on ne te verrais pas aujourd'hui ! »


	25. Chapter 25

Nathaniel s'approcha avec un timide sourire, saluant aimablement Rose, Juleka et Nino, avant de rougir sensiblement tandis qu'il se penchait pour faire la bise à Marinette. Inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle faisait manifestement à son ami, cette dernière lui adressa un lumineux sourire.

\- « Je suis contente de te revoir », s'exclama-t-elle, « ça faisait tellement longtemps ! J'ai pensé à toi l'autre jour, je suis tombée sur une publicité pour un salon de la bande dessinée et j'ai vu que tu y étais cité comme un jeune auteur prometteur. Ton travail est de plus en plus reconnu, toutes mes félicitations ! », rajouta-t-elle, sincèrement ravie de la réussite croissante de son ancien camarade de classe.

Le jeune homme s'empourpra de plus belle, son visage à présent d'un beau rouge vif se mettant à jurer furieusement avec la couleur orange prononcée de ses cheveux.

\- « J-Je te remercie », balbutia Nathaniel. « Et moi aussi je suis content de te revoir », poursuivit-il d'une voix douce, ses joues devenant encore plus écarlates alors qu'il dévisageait la jeune femme comme s'il était hypnotisé par ses pétillants yeux bleus. « Tu es absolument superbe. »

Pendant que Marinette le remerciait, se méprenant sur le sens de son compliment et lui détaillant avec passion comment elle avait confectionné la robe qu'elle portait pour ce grand jour, Adrien et Alya attendaient patiemment de se faire servir.

Adrien n'avait pas manqué de remarquer ce jeune homme qui s'était approché de Marinette, tout comme il n'avait pas omit de noter combien il semblait être sous le charme de sa ravissante compagne. Marinette ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, mais vu de l'extérieur, c'était absolument frappant. La façon dont il la dévorait des yeux, dont il rougissait à chacun de ses sourires... Adrien était tellement absorbé par la contemplation de cette scène qu'il en oublia de répondre à la question que venait de lui poser Alya.

\- « Hoho », lança malicieusement cette dernière, suivant le regard du jeune homme, « Nathaniel est arrivé ? »

\- « Nathaniel ? », répondit distraitement son ami, ses yeux d'un vert perçant toujours braqués sur les deux jeunes gens.

\- « Oui, un de nos anciens camarades de classe. Et comme tu peux le voir, il a toujours eu un gros faible pour Marinette », répliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire, confirmant ainsi les soupçons d'Adrien.

Le jeune homme sentit sa mâchoire se contracter involontairement, tandis que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait de façon sensible. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux, il le savait, et il avait la plus totale confiance en Marinette. Mais bien que sa raison ne lui hurle que c'était inutile, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir à chaque fois qu'il voyait un autre homme lui porter de l'intérêt. C'était comme si une bête incontrôlable avait élu domicile au creux de ses entrailles, grondant sourdement et montrant les crocs dès que quelqu'un tournait trop ostensiblement autour de la jeune femme.

Ce qui était déjà moins absurde que de se disputer son affection avec son chat, se dit-il non sans une certaine ironie. D'une certaine façon, il y avait presque un progrès.

Adrien poussa un lourd soupir, se forçant à détourner le regard pour porter son attention vers le buffet. Il était jaloux, c'était un fait. Mais hors de question pour lui de se montrer possessif envers Marinette au point de l'étouffer. Il fallait qu'il prenne sur lui, et qu'il attende patiemment l'un de ces merveilleux moments où la jeune femme le regardait comme si rien d'autre n'existait au monde.

Et là, tout irait bien.

Pendant ces petits tours et détours qu'effectuait l'esprit contrarié d'Adrien, Alya fixait le jeune homme, amusée. Lorsque ce dernier s'en rendit enfin compte, le visage de la jeune journaliste s'éclaira d'un sourire ironique.

\- « Tiens donc, serais-tu jaloux, par hasard ? », le taquina-t-elle.

\- « Moi ? Non, juste contrarié quand je vois des concurrents potentiel », répliqua Adrien avec une petite grimace gênée.

\- « Comme s'il risquait d'y avoir la moindre concurrence », rétorqua Alya avec un rire franc et clair. « Sincèrement, s'il y a bien un couple pour lequel je ne m'inquiète pas une seconde, c'est bien toi et Marinette. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, ça saute aux yeux. »

\- « Va expliquer ça à mon instinct possessif », répondit son ami en riant aux éclats, avant de lui serrer affectueusement l'épaule pour la remercier de ses paroles encourageantes. « Je suppose qu'on prend une coupe de champagne de plus ? »

\- « Tu supposes bien », répliqua Alya avec un clin d'œil espiègle.

Les deux amis réussirent enfin à mettre la main sur les verres qu'ils étaient venu chercher, puis bravèrent ensuite une seconde fois la foule pour s'éloigner du buffet, se contorsionnant de façon parfois acrobatique pour parvenir à se faufiler à travers la masse des invités sans pour autant répandre partout le pétillant breuvage.

A leur grand soulagement, ils rejoignirent leur petit groupe sans encombre, distribuant les précieuses coupes de champagne à leurs amis. Adrien s'était placé entre Nathaniel et Marinette d'un mouvement qu'il espérait naturel et innocent, mais le regard gentiment ironique que lui jeta Alya lui confirma qu'au moins une personne dans cette pièce n'était pas dupe de sa pourtant subtile manœuvre.

\- « Merci, chaton », le remercia Marinette en prenant entre ses doigts fins le verre qu'il lui tendait. « Je te présente Nathaniel », poursuivit-elle avec un petit geste de sa main libre. « Lui aussi était dans notre classe au collège. Nathaniel, voici Adrien. »

Adrien se sentit presque coupable durant l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, quand il surprit le furtif air peiné qui se peignit sur la figure de Nathaniel, tandis que le jeune artiste prenait douloureusement conscience de qui il était aux yeux de Marinette. Néanmoins, la bête qui logeait au creux de sa poitrine le rappela vite à l'ordre d'un rugissement impérieux, et ce fugace sentiment s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu pour laisser place à la simple satisfaction d'être enfin de nouveau au côté de son envoutante compagne.

Par ailleurs, sous ses dehors timides, Nathaniel s'avérait être d'une conversation très agréable, et s'il confessa sans aucune honte avoir longtemps eu des difficultés à suivre en cours, il n'en faisait pas moins preuve d'une impressionnante culture générale qu'il affirmait avoir glanée au cours de nombreuses recherches effectuées dans le cadre de son travail. De plus, s'il s'orientait actuellement vers la bande dessinée pour public adolescent, il avait effectué des travaux aussi divers qu'illustrateur pour des publicités ou dessinateur dans le domaine de l'animation, et il ne semblait jamais être à court d'intéressantes anecdotes sur le sujet.

 

 

Les mariés étaient revenus entre temps, se mêlant joyeusement à leurs invités. Mylène et Ivan surgirent soudain au milieu du petit groupe, leur demandant aimablement s'ils passaient un bon moment. Au lieu de la réponse qu'ils attendaient, ils furent accueillis par des cris de félicitations. Marinette et Rose se jetèrent sur Mylène, manquant de la faire basculer alors qu'elles lui plaquaient de sonores baisers sur les joues, tandis que Nino assenait une vigoureuse claque dans le dos d'Ivan. Pendant plusieurs minutes, la confusion fut totale, chacun se pressant autour des nouveaux mariés pour les congratuler. Quand le calme fut enfin revenu, leurs amis les assurèrent qu'ils passaient une journée absolument parfaite, tandis qu'une Rose de nouveau en pleurs serrait encore Mylène dans ses bras en lui affirmant qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi émouvant. Ils bavardèrent encore quelques instants, puis le jeune couple s'excusa avant de s'éloigner pour aller saluer d'autres invités.

Quand l'heure du repas arriva, les amis se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers le plan de table, cherchant où leurs camarades les avaient placés. Ils découvrirent avec joie qu'Ivan et Mylène avaient fait en sorte qu'ils soient tous attablés ensemble, et s'installèrent rapidement tandis que le reste de l'assemblée en faisait de même.

Le traiteur que les jeunes mariés avaient choisi proposait des plats simples, mais excellents, et le brouhaha qui régnait déjà dans la salle se vit rapidement agrémenté de bruits de couverts et de vaisselle. Les serveurs œuvraient avec un professionnalisme impeccable, effectuant un élégant ballet entre les tables et les chaises pour veiller à ce que chacun soit correctement servi. A la table des anciens camarades de collège, la conversation se poursuivait joyeusement. Au grand désespoir de Marinette, la discussion avait fini par s'orienter sur ses milles et unes maladresses de collégienne. Adrien, au contraire, était plus que ravi de découvrir de croustillantes anecdotes sur sa désormais rougissante compagne, et ses yeux brillaient de joie et de malice tandis qu'il demandait de nouveaux détails au reste de la tablée.

\- « Tu diras ce que tu voudras », lança Alya à sa meilleure amie dans un grand éclat de rire, « mais avoue qu'enfermer la prof de chimie à clef dans son bureau pour te laisser le temps de camoufler le fait que tu avais cassé toute la verrerie qui était dans l'armoire n'était pas l'idée du siècle. »

\- « Déjà, ils n'avaient pas à ranger du matériel aussi fragile dans des armoires aussi instables », bougonna Marinette tandis qu'Adrien riait tant que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux verts. « Et ensuite, comment voulais-tu que je devine qu'elle avait un double de la clef de sa porte sur elle ? », poursuivit-elle en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel.

\- « Je préfère tout de même la fois où tu as fait tomber un pot de peinture entier dans les escaliers », intervint Nathaniel avec un petit sourire. « C'était très artistique. »

\- « Et ça aurait probablement été moins catastrophique si tu avais transporté le pot en question fermé avec son couvercle, au lieu de le laisser grand ouvert », rajouta malicieusement Rose, arrachant un grognement de frustration à Marinette.

Adrien riait à présent tellement qu'il se tenait les côtes, peinant à reprendre son souffle, pendant que sa compagne se faisait de plus en plus rouge.

\- « Idiot ! », lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire gêné, tout en lui assenant une légère tape sur le haut du crâne, geste qui n'eut pour conséquence que le fait de déclencher une nouvelle crise d'hilarité de la part de son compagnon et de ses camarades.

A la fin du repas, les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement alors qu'arrivait le moment tant attendu de la pièce montée. L'immense pièce de pâtisserie apparut surmontée de bougies qui projetaient de flamboyantes gerbes d'étincelles, illuminant tout sur leur passage. Ivan et Mylène se levèrent pour se fendre d'un émouvant discours sur les dix merveilleuses années qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, mettant au passage les larmes aux yeux d'une très large majorité de l'assemblée, avant de remercier leurs invités pour être venus partager cet exceptionnel moment avec eux. Ils se placèrent ensuite aux côtés de la pièce montée, gardant un moment la pose pour permettre à leur photographe d'immortaliser l'instant, puis échangèrent un tendre baiser avant de laisser le soin aux serveurs de découper et servir ce traditionnel dessert.

Une fois le repas fini, des notes de musique s'élevèrent mélodieusement dans les airs, et Ivan entraîna Mylène sur la piste pour l'ouverture de bal. A la grande surprise de Marinette, son immense ami se mit à tournoyer élégamment au rythme d'une émouvante valse, guidant sans aucune peine apparente sa minuscule épouse. Une fois cette première chanson achevée, la plupart des invités se levèrent à leur tour pour rejoindre la piste de danse, et les anciens camarades de classe des nouveaux mariés se firent un plaisir d'en faire autant.

Bien que très sollicité par tous ses invités, Ivan prit le temps d'offrir une danse à Marinette, avant d'en faire autant pour Alya, Rose et Juleka, tandis que Mylène en faisait de même avec Nino, Nathaniel puis Adrien. Marinette trouva même une occasion de faire danser la mariée, avant de finalement regagner les bras d'Adrien.

De son côté, le jeune homme était aux anges.

Adrien avait en effet passé une extraordinaire journée, ponctuée de moments incroyablement riches en émotions qui l'avaient parfois mis au bord des larmes, alors que sa gorge se serrait et que son cœur battait à tout rompre, puis qui l'avaient à d'autres moments fait éclater de rire, lui donnant soudain l'impression d'être si léger qu'il aurait pu s'envoler de joie.

Le bal célébrant les noces de Mylène et d'Ivan couronnait merveilleusement ces fabuleux moments. La soirée était superbe, et le DJ faisait un excellent travail tandis que tourbillonnaient les invités au son des musiques qu'il passait sans discontinuer.

Marinette dansait avec Adrien, qui était à présent incapable de réussir à détacher son regard d'elle. Les lèvres délicatement ourlées de la jeune femme s'étiraient dans un de ces sourires qui donnaient l'impression à son compagnon la poignante impression d'être au centre de son univers, tandis que ses pupilles brillaient dans la semi-pénombre d'une lueur qui semblait presque surnaturelle. Ses yeux habituellement d'un bleu étourdissant scintillaient à présent des milles couleurs des projecteurs, semblant accrocher naturellement la moindre étincelle de lumière pour la redistribuer ensuite avec une intensité inouïe. Adrien était comme hypnotisé, se noyant avec délice dans ce regard magnifiquement semblable à un océan d'étoiles chatoyantes. 

En dépit de l'éclairage tamisé de la piste de danse, Adrien pouvait parfaitement dire que les joues de Marinette étaient très certainement d'un beau rouge, en témoignaient les ombres délicates dont se paraient ses pommettes. Chaque fois qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, il pouvait sentir le cœur de la jeune femme battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, dansant miraculeusement au même rythme que le sien.

Et il se sentait heureux.

Il sentit soudain gonfler dans sa poitrine une extraordinaire bouffée d'affection pour cette jeune femme qui illuminait son existence et qui la parait de mille couleurs, lui faisant vivre des instants de bonheur dont il n'aurait jamais osé rêver. Et cette bouffée d'affection enfla de plus en plus, devenant rapidement un ouragan, une tempête de tous les sentiments amoureux qu'il ressentait depuis bien longtemps pour Marinette, qui se déchainait en emportant tout sur son passage.

Profitant d'un instant où les doigts de la jeune femme s'attardaient de nouveau dans sa main, Adrien attira vivement Marinette contre lui, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras et écrasant avidement sa bouche contre la sienne. Ignorant superbement la mélodie qui s'élevait dans les airs, leurs langues dansèrent un instant à leur propre rythme, avant que les lèvres des deux jeunes gens ne se séparent de nouveau. Le souffle soudain court, Adrien déposa une ligne de baiser le long de la gorge de sa compagne, jusqu'à presque atteindre le haut de sa mâchoire. Il serra de nouveau la jeune femme si fort dans ses bras que ses battements de cœur se confondaient désormais avec les siens, puis, prenant une grande inspiration, il approcha ses lèvres du creux de son oreille.

\- « Je t'aime, Marinette », murmura-t-il, avant de reculer juste le temps de croiser ses immenses yeux brillants comme des étoiles, puis de se pencher pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Cette soirée était parfaite.


	26. Chapter 26

Confortement allongé sur le canapé de Marinette, Adrien tournait distraitement les pages du livre qu'il tenait entre les mains, sans réellement se concentrer sur le malheureux ouvrage. Son attention était sans cesse attirée par sa charmante compagne, qui se trouvait à peine quelques mètres plus loin, attablée près de sa machine à coudre.

Le printemps était arrivé sur Paris quelques semaines plus tôt, amenant avec un nouveau vent d'inspiration qui avait soufflé sur Marinette telle une revigorante mais implacable brise. Si d'ordinaire la jeune femme passait déjà une large partie de ses journées à imaginer de nouveaux vêtements et accessoires de mode, les choses avaient maintenant atteint un tel point qu'il était devenu presque impossible de la voir autrement qu'un crayon à la main, en train de coucher ses innombrables idées sur le papier de ses carnets de croquis. Non contente de consacrer une large partie de son temps libre à noircir ses pages d'une myriade d'esquisses, la jeune femme avait ensuite arpenté les rues de Paris, dévalisant un à un ses magasins fétiches pour trouver le parfait tissu, le ruban idéal, la bobine de fil rêvée, dépensant presque sans compter pour assouvir son inexorable élan créatif. Amusé, Adrien avait accompagné Marinette dans une bonne partie de ses pérégrinations, lui offrant galamment ses services pour l'aider à transporter les nombreux sacs débordants de fournitures de coutures qui l'encombraient un peu plus à chaque nouvelle boutique.

A présent qu'elle disposait de tout le matériel dont elle avait besoin, Marinette profitait de ce superbe dimanche ensoleillé pour laisser libre court aux impulsions créatives qui lui brûlaient les doigts depuis tant de jours. Dès les premiers rayons du jour, elle avait déposé un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Adrien avant de se lever avec un enthousiasme étonnant pour quelqu'un de si peu matinal, ouvrant en grand les volets de la fenêtre du salon près de laquelle elle avait installé son bureau avant de se mettre joyeusement à l'ouvrage.

Adrien ne s'était quant à lui décidé à se lever qu'une bonne heure plus tard, et après s'être lavé et habillé, le jeune homme avait choisi de s'installer sur le canapé qui trônait au centre du salon. Cette position lui offrait une vue idéale sur Marinette, mais la jeune femme était si concentrée sur son ouvrage qu'elle ne remarquait même pas que son compagnon la dévorait amoureusement du regard.

Adrien trouvait absolument fascinant le spectacle qu'elle offrait quand elle était ainsi à l'œuvre. En dépit d'une enfance baignée dans l'univers de la mode, le jeune homme n'aurait pas su faire preuve de créativité même si sa propre vie en dépendait, et il était à chaque fois émerveillé de voir comment Marinette arrivait à donner vie aux multiples idées qui jaillissaient presque sans discontinuer de son cerveau. Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Adrien, Marinette semblait avoir désormais décidé de s'attaquer à la confection d'une nouvelle robe d'été, portant son choix sur un tissu bleu ciel à pois blancs dont la couleur rappelait à merveille celle de ses yeux. Après avoir manié une paire de ciseau avec une habileté presque hypnotisante pour découper toutes les pièces dont elle avait besoin, elle se redressait à présent, contemplant le résultat de ses efforts tout en s'étirant paresseusement pour décontracter les muscles de ses épaules.

Saisissant entre ses doigts la pièce de tissu qui allait plus tard devenir le devant de sa robe, Marinette se leva, plaquant l'étoffe contre son corps pour s'assurer de sa longueur.

\- « On dirait que ça commence à prendre forme », lança Adrien, admirant la façon dont le fin tissu balayait paresseusement les jambes de la jeune femme.

\- « Merci, chaton », répliqua Marinette avec un lumineux sourire. « Mais j'ai encore pas mal de travail avant de pouvoir la porter », poursuivit-elle avec un léger soupir tout en s'avançant pour se placer devant un miroir de plein pied pour juger du résultat avec un œil expert.

\- « Quand tu l'auras finie, je ne doute pas une seconde que tu seras absolument ravissante dedans », l'encouragea Adrien.

\- « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu me dirais exactement la même chose même si je m'apprêtais à m'habiller avec un vieux sac en toile de jute ? », répliqua Marinette en riant, tandis que son compagnon se levait du canapé.

En trois pas à peine, le jeune homme fut à ses côtés, glissant amoureusement ses bras autour de sa taille avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa nuque.

\- « Parce que tu es absolument ravissante, peu importe ce que tu portes », ronronna-t-il à son oreille, lui arrachant un léger gloussement de rire.

\- « Vil flatteur... », murmura-t-elle en se retournant, passant délicatement sa main le long de la mâchoire d'Adrien qui se pencha aussitôt pour emprisonner doucement ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

Il serait bien resté plus longtemps ainsi, à approfondir cette envoûtante étreinte, mais Marinette recula, se dégageant légèrement de ses bras pour mettre à l'abri sa précieuse pièce de tissu qu'elle tenait toujours serrée contre elle.

\- « Plus tard, chaton », lui dit-elle en lui donnant une affectueuse pichenette sur le nez. « J'aimerai avancer sur cette robe. »

\- « Les désirs de ma Lady sont des ordres », rétorqua Adrien avec une espiègle révérence, déposant un dernier baiser sur les phalanges de la jeune femme avant de la laisser regagner le bureau où l'attendait son matériel de couture.

 

 

Durant plusieurs heures encore, Marinette travailla avec application sur sa future robe d'été. Adrien lui avait proposé à un moment de mettre un peu de musique, et le puissant son de la voix de Jagged Stone s'élevait à présent dans l'appartement, à peine assourdi par le doux ronronnement de la machine à coudre de Marinette. Régulièrement, le jeune homme se levait pour admirer de plus près l'ouvrage de la jeune femme, impressionné par la façon dont l'appareil dont elle se servait semblait obéir rigoureusement au moindre de ses ordres. Ce qui n'était autrefois que des pièces de tissus éparses se rassemblaient peu à peu sous l'impulsion de ses doigts de fée, réunis par des coutures d'une précision remarquable pour donner forme à la robe dont le croquis ornait encore le bureau de Marinette. Pour les détails, la jeune femme délaissait la machine à coudre au profit de fines aiguilles, et Adrien se trouvait alors fasciné par la danse experte de ses doigts qui maniaient ce léger objet avec une dextérité remarquable.

Parfois, quand elle prenait une petite pause dans son ouvrage, se laissant tomber au fond de son fauteuil tout en laissant son regard courir les fournitures qui envahissaient désormais son bureau, Adrien profitait de l'occasion pour tenter de lui dérober quelques baisers.

Nuque, joues, épaules, le moindre centimètre visible de sa peau laiteuse était comme un appel irrésistible, et Adrien ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y déposer ses lèvres, arrachant au passage de délicieux rires de gorges à Marinette. Ses yeux d'un bleu intense pétillaient alors de malice quand ils se posaient sur le visage souriant d'Adrien.

\- « Tu sais que j'avais réussi à dresser mon chat pour qu'il me laisse tranquille quand je couds ? », lui-fit elle remarquer en riant, alors qu'Adrien profitait d'une nouvelle interruption de sa part pour venir lui voler de tendres baisers. « Tu lui donnes le mauvais exemple. »

\- « Peut-être, mais moi, je ne cours pas partout dans l'appartement avec une bobine de fil entre les dents », répliqua Adrien d'un ton espiègle. « Ou je ne me transforme pas en arbre de Noël ambulant après être tombé dans ta réserve de rubans. »

Poussant un grognement au souvenir des diverses facéties de son chat, fit pivoter son siège pour faire face à Adrien.

\- « Je te l'accorde, tu es un peu moins contrariant... Juste un peu », rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire taquin, tandis que les yeux verts d'Adrien se mettaient à étinceler de plus belle.

\- « Je ne fais que rentre tes pauses plus intéressantes, ma Lady... », murmura-t-il en se penchant doucement vers elle.

Marinette tendis les mains vers lui, les enroulant délicatement autour de sa nuque avant de finalement presser passionnément ses lèvres contre les siennes, à la grande surprise d'Adrien qui ne s'attendait guère à ce qu'elle réponde à ses avances avec tant d'ardeur. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un léger hoquet de stupéfaction quand la langue de Marinette s'enroula autour de la sienne, ses doigts se serrant compulsivement autour des blanches épaules de sa compagne. Adrien retrouva néanmoins bien vite ses esprits, et ses mains voyagèrent hâtivement jusqu'à la taille de Marinette pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

La jeune femme se redressa d'un mouvement fluide, profitant de l'occasion pour passer ses bras autour des épaules de son compagnon, pressant de toutes ses forces son corps contre le sien. Les doigts d'Adrien se détachèrent rapidement de la taille de Marinette, parcourant hâtivement sa colonne vertébrale, dessinant le contour de ses omoplates qui bougeaient doucement tandis que leurs propriétaires ajustait légèrement sa position, voyageant ensuite jusqu'à sa nuque pour se perdre enfin dans sa brune chevelure. Les bouches des deux jeunes gens étaient à présent comme scellées l'une à l'autre, les lèvres roses et humides de Marinette laissant échapper de doux gémissements quand la jeune femme tentait de reprendre sa respiration entre deux langoureux baisers.

Le souffle d'Adrien se faisait néanmoins de plus en plus court, tout comme celui de Marinette, les brèves interruptions de leur envoûtante étreinte n'étant guère suffisantes pour approvisionner leurs poumons respectifs avec tout l'air dont ils avaient besoin. Haletants, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent finalement, laissant un espace d'une dizaine de centimètres à peine entre leurs lèvres tremblantes. Leurs regards restaient quant à eux rivés l'un à l'autre, le bleu d'améthyste des yeux de Marinette et le vert d'émeraude de ceux d'Adrien étant tous deux magnifiquement sublimés par le rouge prononcé qui marbrait désormais leurs joues.

\- « Je suis entièrement d'accord, mon chaton... », souffla Marinette d'une voix rauque, tout en souriant avec tendresse à son compagnon. « Mes pauses sont bien plus intéressantes avec toi. »


	27. Chapter 27

Allongé sur le dos dans le lit de Marinette, Adrien fixait distraitement le plafond de la chambre, tandis que les matinaux rayons de soleil de ce printanier week-end filtraient paresseusement à travers fentes des volets encore fermés.

Marinette, quant à elle, était encore plongée dans un profond sommeil. Adrien ignorait si c'était parce qu'elle recherchait instinctivement la chaleur de son corps, mais la jeune femme s'était douillettement pelotonnée contre lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille et enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Non pas que le jeune homme s'en plaigne, au contraire. Il savourait avec un plaisir non dissimulé la présence de la jeune femme, allant jusqu'à bouger précautionneusement pour entourer de son bras les épaules nues de Marinette et la serrant ensuite un peu plus fort contre lui.

Il passait à présent ses doigts dans la chevelure d'un noir bleuté de sa compagne, jouant négligemment avec ses mèches soyeuses tout en s'enivrant de leur parfum. Un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme, caressant doucement la peau d'Adrien qui se sentit frémir à cet éphémère contact. Le regard d'Adrien erra un instant vers le visage de sa compagne, suivant la délicate courbe de son nez, admirant le dessin de sa bouche superbement ourlée, avant de glisser vers ses épaules rondes et de descendre jusqu'à sa fine taille. Les vagabondages des yeux du jeune homme s'arrêtèrent là, le reste de l'anatomie de sa compagne disparaissait ensuite à son grand regret sous les draps dans lesquels elle était encore à moitié emmitouflée.

Poussant à son tour un infime soupir, Adrien ramena péniblement ses pensées sur le point auquel il réfléchissait avant que son attention ne soit happée par l'envoutante proximité de Marinette, tout en continuant de jouer machinalement avec ses cheveux bruns.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, le jeune homme effectua un rapide petit calcul mental. Neuf, dix, onze... Cela faisait à présent onze jours qu'il n'avait pas remis une seule fois les pieds dans son propre appartement. Et encore, il n'était pas sûr que la dernière fois puisse réellement compter, dans la mesure où il s'était juste contenté de passer chez lui prendre quelques chemises et autres affaires supplémentaires, avant de repartir directement chez Marinette. S'il devait faire une estimation, Adrien dirait qu'il passait 95% de son temps chez sa charmante compagne, 3% de son temps chez lui accompagné de Marinette, et 2 malheureux % seul dans son gigantesque appartement. De telles statistiques donnaient depuis quelques temps de nouvelles idées au jeune homme, d'autant que Marinette et lui sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant presque une dizaine de mois.

Un léger grognement le tira soudain de ses réflexions.

Les paupières de Marinette papillonnaient mollement, laissant entrevoir ses yeux dont le bleu lumineux perçait à travers le voile de sommeil qui embrumait encore son regard.

\- « Bonjour, Princesse », murmura Adrien avec un tendre sourire.

\- « Mmmm, bonjour, mon chaton », répondit-elle en s'étirant paresseusement, avant d'étouffer un léger bâillement. « Bien dormi ? »

\- « Très bien », répondit Adrien en se penchant pour déposer un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres encore entrouvertes. « Et toi ? »

\- « Très bien aussi... Mais j'apprécie surtout le révei-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil !! » glapit-elle brusquement quand son compagnon la saisit soudainement par la taille pour la faire rouler par-dessus lui.

A présent allongée sur Adrien, Marinette porta vivement sa main à sa figure pour écarter de son visage les mèches brunes qui lui bouchaient la vue, découvrant par la même occasion le sourire malicieux qui dansait sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Les yeux verts de ce dernier étincelaient d'une lueur espiègle alors qu'il relevait la tête pour déposer un léger baiser sur le bout du nez de Marinette.

\- « Je retire ce que j'ai dit », souffla la jeune femme d'un ton faussement contrarié. « J'appréciais le réveil avant. »

\- « Moi qui pensais que voir mon merveilleux visage d'aussi près te ferait plaisir... », rétorqua son compagnon d'une voix taquine.

\- « Tant de modestie dès le réveil... » répliqua Marinette sur le même ton.

\- « A quoi bon être modeste quand on est le meilleur, ma Lady ? » rétorqua aussitôt le jeune homme d'un ton goguenard.

\- « Quel dommage que je ne sorte pas avec toi pour ton visage, je serais comblée », se moqua-t-elle gentiment tout en lui donnant une affectueuse pichenette sur le nez.

Alors qu'Adrien haussait un sourcil malicieux, comme pour la défier préciser ses pensées, elle se redressa légèrement en prenant appuis sur un de ses bras.

\- « Je sors avec toi uniquement pour ça », poursuivi-t-elle en passant vicieusement un doigt le long des côtes de son compagnon, qui tressaillit vivement alors que cette légère caresse sur sa peau sensible manquait de lui arracher un éclat de rire. « Tu fais un oreiller très acceptable, et c'est extrêmement pratique. »

\- « Quelle tristesse, moi qui pensais que tu étais au moins un peu sensible à mon charme... De mon côté, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas à me plaindre de la vue », répliqua-t-il en baissant ostensiblement les yeux vers la gorge de la jeune femme. « Mais comme tu as décidé de sortir la carte des chatouilles... »

Avant que Marinette n'ait pu émettre le moindre son de protestation, les doigts agiles d'Adrien se mirent à courir le long de sa taille, s'attaquant sans la moindre pitié aux zones où la jeune femme était la plus sensible.

\- « Ah ! Non ! S-Stop ! », hoqueta Marinette, se tortillant comme elle le pouvait pour tenter d'échapper aux mains d'Adrien.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, son compagnon la maintenait fermement contre lui de son bras libre, l'empêchant résolument de fuir.

\- « C-C'est d-de la triche ! », balbutia-t-elle péniblement entre deux éclats de rire. « T-Tu... Stop ! »

\- « Pardon ? » répliqua malicieusement le jeune homme en poursuivant sournoisement ses assauts. « Tu peux répéter ? J'ai mal compris... »

S'étouffant presque à force de rire, Marinette se débattait comme elle le pouvait, essayant à son tour de chatouiller traîtreusement son compagnon pour réussir à se dégager. Les deux jeunes gens roulèrent l'un sur l'autre dans un confus mélange de draps, de doigts et corps, luttant durant de longues secondes sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne réussisse à prendre l'avantage.

D'un brusque mouvement de hanche, Marinette fit de nouveau pivoter Adrien pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, avant d'attraper brusquement ses poignets.

\- « S-Stop », haleta-t-elle, cherchant désespérément son souffle. « J-Je... Je n'en peux plus... »

Adrien approuva d'un signe de tête, sa poitrine se gonflant et s'abaissant violement tandis que le fantôme d'un éclat de rire s'attardait encore sur ses lèvres. Il relâcha précautionneusement les muscles de ses bras tout en tendant les paumes de ses mains vers le ciel en signe de reddition.

Satisfaite, Marinette se pencha vers lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front, avant de se redresser et de libérer enfin ses poignets.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea avec admiration. Avec ses cheveux en batailles, le délicat pourpre qui rehaussait ses joues et ses superbes yeux azur dont l'éclat n'avait d'égal que le lumineux sourire qui illuminait son visage, Marinette offrait un magnifique spectacle dont il était sûr de ne jamais pouvoir se lasser. Elle était belle, mais elle était aussi vive, surprenante, intelligente, merveilleuse...

Adrien était amoureux fou de cette fille, aucun doute là-dessus.

\- « On devrait emménager ensemble », lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Marinette se figea brusquement, ses immenses yeux bleus se dilatant sous l'effet de la surprise au point de de ressembler à deux fascinants lagons dans lesquels Adrien pourrait volontiers se noyer. Le cœur de se dernier se mit à battre à tout rompre, le jeune homme réalisant tout à coup qu'il venait ni plus ni moins que de formuler à voix haute la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis maintenant des semaines.

Il sentit une brusque onde de chaleur envahir sa poitrine sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, avant de lever légèrement les mains pour empêcher sa compagne de répondre immédiatement.

\- « Enfin, s-si tu veux bien », se reprit-il, tentant désespérément de ne pas perdre l'usage de la parole sous l'effet de l'émotion, avant de se passer nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. « J-Je suis désolé, j'avais prévu te demander ça en y mettant un peu plus les formes, mais... Je me disais qu'on pourrait prendre un appartement ensemble, notre appartement. Enfin, si tu n'as rien contre le fait de déménager. Ni de t'installer avec moi. Quoique pour ce dernier point, je vis pratiquement ici donc tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de surprise, mais voilà, si tu veux bien y réfléchir... »

\- « C'est d'accord », l'interrompit brusquement Marinette, tout en rougissant délicatement.

\- « D'accord pour y réfléchir ? », demanda le jeune homme en levant un regard d'espoir vers sa compagne, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage tandis que son cœur se faisait soudain plus léger.

Un rire merveilleusement cristallin s'échappa des lèvres de Marinette, qui inclina doucement la tête pour embrasser langoureusement Adrien. Elle se redressa ensuite légèrement pour sourire au jeune homme avec une infinie tendresse, avant d'articuler soigneusement sa réponse.

\- « D'accord tout court. »


	28. Chapter 28

\- «IL T'A DIT QUOI ??? » hurla Alya avec tant de force que Marinette dû écarter vivement son téléphone de son oreille pour éviter de perdre l'un de ses tympans. 

Alors qu'un sourire amusé se dessinait sur ses lèvres, la jeune fille rapprocha de nouveau l'appareil pour poursuivre la conversation qu'elle tenait à l'instant même avec sa meilleure amie.

\- « Il a proposé qu'on emménage ensemble », reprit-elle du ton rêveur qu'elle adoptait désormais sans même s'en rendre compte à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait ses projets d'avenir avec Adrien.

\- « Ensemble, genre ENSEMBLE-ENSEMBLE ? », s'écria Alya, qui semblait quant à elle être au bord d'une fulgurante crise d'hystérie.

\- « Non, ensemble-séparé », rétorqua malicieusement Marinette, riant devant le visible enthousiasme de son amie. « On divisera l'appart' en deux, et chacun aura son côté. »

\- « Haha... Tu passes un peu trop de temps avec Monsieur Je Fais Mon Malin, on dirait », la taquina la jeune journaliste. « Je n'aurais pas cru que son humour pouvait être contagieux. »

\- « Et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter », rétorqua joyeusement Marinette. « Vu. Qu'on. Emménage. Ensemble. »

\- « Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! », reprit Alya, son excitation se faisant palpable même par l'intermédiaire du téléphone. » Je suis tellement contente pour vous ! Comme quoi j'ai bien fait de te le présenter », poursuivit-elle avec une fierté non dissimulée. « Je savais que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre ! J'ai vraiment l'œil pour ce genre de choses ! »

\- « Au bout du 28ème garçon avec lequel tu voulais me caser, il fallait bien que tu finisses par tomber sur le bon », répliqua sa meilleure amie avec un rire espiègle. « Il y a des fois où j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que tu me les présentais au hasard.»

\- « Hey ! », protesta aussitôt la jeune journaliste, « je veux bien admettre qu'il y a eu des ratés, mais à ce point... »

\- « Tu tiens à prendre le pari ? Je suis sûre que je dois pouvoir retrouver mes vieux messages... »

\- « Mmm, non , il ne vaut mieux pas » répliqua Alya avec un joyeux éclat de rire. « Ok, je te l'accorde, j'ai peut-être été un peu excessive à une époque. Mais avoue qu'avec Adrien, j'ai vu juste ! »

\- « Oui. Et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante », répondit Marinette avec une profonde sincérité. « Merci. »

Bien qu'elle s'amuse encore régulièrement à taquiner sa meilleure amie sur l'insistance qu'elle avait eu à lui présenter tous les célibataires de son entourage, Marinette avait parfaitement conscience que sa rencontre avec Adrien était l'une des plus belles choses qui lui soit arrivée et qu'elle ne remercierait jamais assez Alya d'avoir tant insisté pour qu'elle fasse enfin la connaissance du mystérieux meilleur ami de Nino.

Adrien était entré dans sa vie avec charme et désinvolture, puis s'était emparé du cœur de Marinette avec une force que la jeune femme n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Que ce soient ses cheveux blonds qui semblaient toujours gorgés de soleil, son rire enchanteur, son courage, ses sourires malicieux, ses jeux de mots approximatifs, sa gentillesse sans borne, ses yeux d'un impossible vert ou sa vivacité d'esprit, Marinette aimait tout de lui, et ce depuis longtemps déjà.

Elle était amoureuse.

Complètement, totalement, irrémédiablement amoureuse, et parfaitement contente de l'être.

\- « Et donc, pour l'emménagement », reprit brusquement Alya, ramenant la conversation sur son sujet initial. « Vous allez faire comment ? Il s'installe chez toi ? Tu t'installes chez lui ? Je sais qu'il habite déjà pratiquement chez toi, mais sans vouloir t'offenser, on doit facilement pouvoir faire rentrer trois fois ton appartement dans le sien... »

\- « Ni l'un ni l'autre ! », répliqua Marinette en riant. « On déménage tous les deux. On est en train de chercher un nouvel appartement où s'installer. »

\- « Ohhh, un nouveau petit nid d'amour ? », souligna la journaliste d'un ton taquin.

\- « Tout à fait », confirma sa meilleure amie en riant joyeusement. « Oh, Alya, si tu savais à quel point j'ai hâte d'y être ! »

\- « J'imagine, ma belle, j'imagine », approuva Alya.

La conversation se poursuivit encore quelques instants, puis Marinette raccrocha avant de porter toute son attention sur son ordinateur, et plus précisément sur les multiples annonces de logements à louer qu'elle avait ouvert. Adrien et elle n'avaient guère perdu de temps, se mettant à la recherche de l'appartement de leurs rêves à peine quelques heures après que le jeune homme ai fait sa proposition à sa charmante compagne.

 

 

Les parents des deux jeunes gens avaient rapidement été informés de ce changement de situation à venir, Tom et Sabine Dupain-Cheng réagissant avec autant d'enthousiasme que si Adrien était venu leur demander la main de Marinette, tandis que le sévère Gabriel Agreste leur avait fait l'agréable surprise de n'émettre aucun commentaire désobligeant à l'annonce de cette importante nouvelle. Le célèbre styliste n'avait par ailleurs pas laissé repartir le jeune couple sans leur arracher la promesse de choisir un immeuble avec une entrée suffisamment sécurisée et situé dans un quartier sûr, ainsi que leur parole qu'une fois dans leur futur appartement, ils installeraient immédiatement un système d'alarme à ses frais.

La semaine de Marinette et d'Adrien s'écoula rapidement, rythmée par les contacts avec les agences immobilières et les prises de rendez-vous pour des visites d'appartements. Les parents de la Marinette se faisaient également un devoir d'inonder les deux jeunes gens de mails présentant des logements à louer - étrangement tous situés dans les quartiers voisins de leur boulangerie -, tandis qu'il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'Adrien ne reçoive des brochures vantant les mérites des plus performants systèmes de sécurité de la part de son père.

Adrien et Marinette commencèrent leurs visites avec un enthousiasme que ne réussit même pas à atténuer le peu de succès que rencontrèrent les premiers appartements qu'ils eurent l'occasion de voir. Les deux jeunes gens ne désespéraient pas de tomber enfin sur un logement qui trouve grâce à leurs yeux, mais plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus ils réalisaient que leurs recherches allaient probablement s'avérer beaucoup plus ardues que ce qu'ils avaient espéré.

Il y avait eu l'appartement dont les photos étaient tout à fait prometteuses, mais dont l'immeuble était une telle ruine qu'ils avaient fait demi-tour à peine la porte du bâtiment franchie, n'osant pas s'aventurer dans des escaliers à la solidité plus que douteuse. Puis celui qui avait été refait intégralement à neuf, mais dont l'isolation sonore était si mauvaise qu'il était possible d'entendre tout ce qui passait à trois rues aux alentours.

\- « Ah, je t'avais bien dit que j'avais entendu un camion frigorifique depuis la salle de bain », avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer Adrien sur le chemin du retour, en passant devant ledit véhicule qui se trouvait garé à plus d'une centaine de mètres du logement qu'ils venaient de visiter.

Il y avait également eu celui qui aurait été parfait si l'agence immobilière ne s'était pas trompée en affirmant qu'il était encore à louer – Marinette se rappelait d'ailleurs toujours avec une certaine honte du regard surpris des locataires quand Adrien et elle avaient fait intrusion dans leur salon. Puis celui qu'une agence leur avait spontanément proposé en affirmant qu'il s'agissait là d'un « bien tout à fait conforme à leurs attentes », et qui correspondait au contraire si peu à ce qu'ils recherchaient que les jeunes gens s'étaient sincèrement demandés si on ne les confondait pas avec d'autres clients.

Et la liste était hélas encore longue...

Celui avec un dégât des eaux au plafond. Celui encore en cours de travaux. Celui qui était « original et atypique », au point que Marinette était persuadée que seul un architecte ivre et des ouvriers plus ivres encore avaient pu donner le jour à une telle monstruosité. Celui dont le circuit électrique capricieux avait failli envoyer à l'hôpital le malheureux agent immobilier qui les accompagnait. Celui dont l'agencement des pièces défiait la logique la plus élémentaire.

Au point où en étaient rendues les choses, les deux jeunes gens commençaient sincèrement s'il existait un appartement encore à louer dans Paris qui corresponde à leurs critères pourtant loin d'être irréalistes.

 

 

\- « Allez, courage, celui-là sera peut-être le bon », lança Marinette avec optimiste, tandis qu'Adrien dirigeait avec habileté sa voiture à travers les flots du trafic parisien, en direction d'un nouveau logement à voir.

\- «Je le souhaite aussi, ma Lady », répliqua le jeune homme. « J'espère qu'au moins celui-là aura une clef suffisamment solide pour ne pas rester cassée dans la serrure», rajouta-t-il, grimaçant légèrement au souvenir de la façon catastrophique dont s'était terminée la visite du dernier appartement qu'on leur avait montré.

\- « Espérons ! », approuva Marinette avec un petit rire. « Là, à droite », s'exclama-t-elle soudain, tendant le bras vers une minuscule rue à sens unique. « C'est ici. »

Par miracle, Adrien trouva presque immédiatement une place où se garer, et les deux jeunes gens rejoignirent d'un pas vif l'agent immobilier qui les attendait patiemment devant un petit immeuble de quelques étages à peine.

Marinette eut tout de suite un excellent pressentiment. Tandis qu'Adrien répondait aimablement aux salutation de l'homme qui allait leur faire visiter les lieux, la jeune femme laissait son regard courir sur la façade extérieure du bâtiment. L'immeuble n'était certes pas neuf, mais il avait un charme indéniable auquel Marinette était loin d'être insensible, charme que rehaussait une superbe porte cochère dans le plus pur style Art Nouveau.

Sur les pas de l'agent immobilier, Adrien et Marinette passèrent ladite porte pour atteindre une ravissante cour pavée, subtilement décorée de plantes en pot qui offraient une vision de verdure bienvenue. Après les avoir laissé admirer un instant les lieux, l'agent offrit aux jeunes gens de les emmener visiter le fameux appartement dont il leur avait tant fait miroiter les qualités. Il les mena le long d'un élégant escalier de bois, à la courbe parfaite et dont la rambarde superbement travaillée formait de délicats entrelacs métalliques.

Alors qu'elle grimpait les marches, Marinette attrapa machinalement la main d'Adrien, serrant ses doigts entre les siens.

C'était le bon.

Elle en était sûre.

L'immeuble était parfait, la cour était parfaite, les vitraux étaient parfaits, l'escalier était parfait.

L'appartement ne pouvait être que parfait. Il fallait qu'il soit parfait.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la jeune femme regarda l'agent immobilier se débattre un instant avant son trousseau de clefs, avant de trouver enfin celle qu'il cherchait. La serrure se déverrouilla dans un doux cliquetis métallique, puis l'homme s'effaça pour laisser le couple découvrir les lieux.

Sans lâcher les doigts d'Adrien, Marinette s'avança dans l'appartement. A la lumineuse entrée succéda un immense salon, lui aussi baigné de lumière grâce aux immenses fenêtres qui ornaient l'un de ses murs. Constatant que cette superbe pièce donnait sur une cuisine ouverte, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle visualisait déjà comment elle pourrait aménager les lieux. Un canapé dans cet angle, une table a proximité de la cuisine, quelques tabourets de bar...

\- « Marinette, tu as vu ça? », l'interpella soudain Adrien, la voix vibrante d'enthousiasme.

La jeune femme se retourna vers son compagnon, avant de laisser échapper un petit cri de ravissement. Non, jusque-là, elle n'avait pas vu. Parmi les fenêtres du salon, il y avait une intruse. Une porte-fenêtre. Et un balcon. Un adorable balcon de fer forgé, sur lequel elle s'imaginait déjà lire ou coudre quand le temps serait suffisamment clément pour le lui permettre, et qu'elle pourrait sécuriser pour permettre à son chat de se profiter également de l'extérieur.

Se retenant de sautiller d'excitation, Marinette lâcha la main d'Adrien puis tourna les talons pour visiter le reste du logement. Et si son intuition avait été juste ? Et si c'était enfin le bon ?

A la plus grande joie de la jeune femme, le reste de l'appartement s'avéra tout aussi enthousiasmant que l'avait été le salon. Avec leurs murs clairs et leur parquet travaillé par le temps, les deux chambres disponibles étaient tout à fait charmantes. La plus grande offrait l'indéniable avantage d'être pourvue de placards muraux, et pourrait tout naturellement être utilisée par Adrien et elle. Ils pourraient même s'offrir le luxe de conserver le lit d'Adrien, qui aurait été bien trop grand pour l'appartement exigu dans lequel habitait actuellement la jeune femme, mais qui serait parfait ici. La petite chambre ferait quant à elle un bureau tout à fait acceptable, où Marinette pourrait entreposer ses travaux de couture à l'abri des facéties de son minuscule chat. Comme la plupart des salles de bain parisiennes, celle du logement qu'ils visitaient était ridiculement petite, mais elle était propre et suffisamment bien aménagée pour que sa taille ne présente pas un handicap majeur.

Marinette fit plusieurs fois le tour des lieux, et chaque seconde qu'elle passait ici, chaque regard qu'elle laissait courir sur les pièces, chaque doux grincement du parquet sous ses pieds la faisait se sentir de plus en plus à l'aise. La faisait se sentir chez elle.

Les yeux brillants comme des étoiles, Marinette se tourna vers Adrien. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu à lui demander ce qu'il pensait de cet endroit, elle su. Son sourire lumineux, l'éclat enthousiaste de ses yeux d'un vert impossiblement brillant, et la façon dont il l'enlaça soudain pour la serrer contre son cœur étaient autant de réponses de la part du jeune homme.

C'était le bon.


	29. Chapter 29

\- « Et donc », lança soudainement Marinette, « tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire où on va ? »

\- « Hors de question, Princesse », répliqua Adrien avec un malicieux éclat de rire, tout en tapotant gaiement des doigts sur le volant de sa voiture. « Si je te dis tout, ça ne sera plus une surprise. »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir faussement boudeur, assortie d'une légère grimace que son compagnon réussi à saisir du coin de l'œil.

\- « De toute façon, on n'allait pas rester à préparer nos cartons le soir de l'anniversaire de nos un an », poursuivit-il joyeusement.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Marinette à la mention de ces deux évènements marquants de sa vie. Adrien et elle étaient effectivement en plein dans les préparatifs pour intégrer l'appartement de leurs rêves, dont ils récupèreraient les clefs dès le week-end suivant, et aujourd'hui, cela ferait exactement douze merveilleux mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Adrien avait choisi de marquer leur anniversaire en proposant à sa compagne de sortir pour fêter ça, tout en refusant fermement de lui dévoiler le programme qu'il avait concocté pour eux. Il conduisait à présent habilement dans les artères parisiennes, passant souplement d'une file de véhicule à une autre pour conduire Marinette jusqu'à une destination qui restait pour l'instant encore inconnue de la jeune femme.

Alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient à un feu rouge, le jeune homme tendit la main pour presser délicatement le genou de sa compagne, laissé nu par la courte mais fort charmante robe dont elle était vêtue.

\- « A partir de maintenant, ferme les yeux », lui ordonna-t-il avec un léger sourire. « Je ne voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise trop tôt. »

Marinette leva dramatiquement son regard limpide au ciel, mais obéit sans discuter. Les paupières désormais closes, elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de savoir où l'emmenait réellement son compagnon. Elle pouvait sentir les mouvements de la voiture, les virages, les coups de frein, mais elle aurait été bien incapable de dire dans quelle partie de Paris ils se trouvaient exactement. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, le véhicule ralenti enfin, puis s'arrêta.

Après avoir demandé à Marinette de garder les yeux fermés encore quelques instants, Adrien sorti vivement de la voiture pour aider la jeune femme à descendre. Il lui fit faire quelques pas sur le côté, puis lui demanda de l'attendre une poignée de secondes, le temps de finir de se garer correctement.

Il fut de retour auprès d'elle en un temps record, puis, saisissant délicatement Marinette par la main, il la guida à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment. La jeune femme entendit nettement le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre puis se referme, et ses talons hauts se mirent soudain à claquer distinctement sur des dalles de marbre.

\- « Attention », lui souffla soudainement Adrien. « On monte. »

Il glissa son bras autour de la taille de Marinette, l'accompagnant dans la lente montée d'un escalier. Une main posée sur la rampe, l'autre fermement enroulée autour des doigts d'Adrien, la jeune femme progressait avec précaution, posant un pied, puis l'autre, veillant à ne pas tomber. Dès qu'elle chancelait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, la poigne ferme et rassurante de son compagnon l'aidait instantanément à retrouver son équilibre, et c'est sans rencontrer le moindre problème que le jeune couple réussit à atteindre le premier étage.

\- « Encore quelques secondes », lui annonça le jeune homme.

Marinette entendit le son distinct d'un cliquetis métallique, puis elle sentit de nouveau la chaleur de la paume d'Adrien entre ses omoplates.

\- « Cinq pas droit devant toi, puis tu pourras ouvrir les yeux », murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, avant de déposer un amoureux baiser sur sa joue puis de reculer légèrement.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, puis avança avec hésitation, toujours soutenue par la main d'Adrien.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

Quatre.

Cinq.

Marinette ouvrit brusquement les paupières, avant de laisser échapper un hoquet d'incrédulité.

L'appartement.

Elle était dans leur futur appartement.

\- « Mais... Mais... », balbutia-t-elle en se tournant vers son compagnon, abasourdie. « Je croyais qu'on ne pourrait pas récupérer les clefs avant trois jours ? »

\- « Les propriétaires sont revenus de congés plus tôt », lui expliqua Adrien, un immense sourire illuminant ses superbes traits tandis qu'il savourait la surprise de sa compagne. « Ils m'ont appelés la semaine dernière pour me prévenir. »

Les yeux de Marinette se mirent à étinceler d'excitation, telles deux magnifiques étoiles dans un ciel d'été.

\- « Alors... On est chez nous ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec une joyeuse incrédulité.

Le sourire d'Adrien se fit plus large encore, et il sortit de sa poche deux trousseaux de clefs qu'il agita devant le visage émerveillé de sa compagne.

\- « On est chez nous », confirma-t-il avec délectation. « Tu veux lequel ? », poursuivit-il en présentant les deux jeux de clefs à sa compagne.

L'un d'eux était orné d'un porte-clefs en forme de chat noir, tandis que l'autre était décoré d'une petite boule rouge à poids noirs.

\- « Je prends celui-là », répondit Marinette sans hésitation, refermant ses doigts sur le porte-clefs représentant un minuscule félin. « J'ai toujours eu un énorme faible pour les chats noirs », précisa-t-elle avec un rire cristallin.

\- « Je m'en doutais, ma Lady », approuva Adrien avec un léger clin d'œil. « Donc, je récupère la coccinelle », conclut-il en jonglant malicieusement avec le second trousseau de clefs.

\- « Une coccinelle ? Ce n'est qu'une balle rouge et noire », répliqua sa compagne en haussant un sourcil circonspect.

\- « C'est une coccinelle si je décide que c'est une coccinelle », rétorqua malicieusement le jeune homme. « Et puis, j'ai toujours eu un énorme faible pour les adorables petites choses en rouge et noir », reprit-il d'une voix plus basse, presque caressante.

Le changement de ton envoya un délicieux frisson droit dans la colonne vertébrale de Marinette, qui ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer face à cette allusion aux deux couleurs qu'elle aimait tant porter. Elle leva ses yeux d'un bleu intense vers son compagnon, qui la regardait comme si elle était la plus précieuse chose qu'il avait au monde.

\- « Ah oui ? », murmura Marinette, tout en glissant ses bras autour de la nuque d'Adrien pour l'attirer vers elle.

\- « Ah oui. », chuchota-t-il en retour, avant de répondre avec ardeur à l'invitation des lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme.

Il emprisonna la bouche de la jeune femme dans un profond baiser, mordillant sans vergogne la chair tendre et rosées de ses lèvres tandis que ses mains enthousiaste couraient sur le corps de Marinette. Cette dernière était quant à elle tout sauf passive dans cette étreinte passionnée. La jeune femme se pressait contre Adrien, l'embrassant de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, mêlant langue, dents et lèvres à cette sensuelle danse, tandis que ses doigts se perdaient dans les boucles blondes de son compagnon.

Les lèvres des deux jeunes gens ne se séparèrent que de longues minutes plus tard, tandis que leurs propriétaires respectifs restaient encore un instant tendrement enlacés. Quand Marinette releva enfin la tête, son souffle était encore un peu trop court, et ses joues d'un rouge soutenu faisaient un charmant rappel à la couleur de sa robe. Adrien était quant à lui plus qu'échevelé, ce qui ne le rendait que plus séduisant. Un gigantesque sourire barrait son visage, donnant envie à Marinette de l'embrasser une fois de plus.

Luttant contre cette vive impulsion, la jeune femme se contenta de déposer un chaste baiser sur le front de son compagnon avant de finalement reculer d'un pas. Ses doigts étaient toujours entrelacés à ceux d'Adrien, qui laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- « On est chez nous », lui lança-t-il avec bonheur.

\- « On est chez nous », répliqua Marinette en souriant autant que le lui permettaient les muscles de ses joues.

Adrien porta les doigts de la jeune femme à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser, avant de laisser échapper une légère quinte de toux.

\- « Hem... Sinon, je t'avais promis un dîner », commença-t-il, « et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être une bonne idée. »

Saisissant sa compagne par les épaules, il la fit pivoter sur ses talons pour lui montrer à quoi « ça » faisait allusion. Marinette effectua quelques pas de plus, avant de découvrir une immense nappe étendue au milieu du salon encore vide de meubles. Des pièces de vaisselles et divers petits fours étaient disposés sur ce gigantesque carré de tissu, tandis qu'une indécente quantité de couvertures et de coussin recouvraient le splendide parquet de la pièce.

\- « Le frigo et le four fonctionnent », poursuivit Adrien. « J'ai commandé des plats chez le traiteur, je vais les mettre à réchauffer tout de suite. Et il y a aussi du champagne », précisa-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux, tandis que Marinette se tournait vers lui avec le plus radieux des sourires. « On a tout ce qu'il faut pour fêter notre anniversaire ici. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon idée ? », conclut-il en rougissant légèrement.

Marinette jeta ses bras autour du coup d'Adrien, plaquant un baiser sonore sur ses lèvres avant d'éclater d'un rire cristallin.

\- « C'est une idée parfaite », répondit-elle avec ferveur.


	30. Chapter 30

Le jour du déménagement était enfin arrivé.

Impatients d'en finir avec ce certes excitant mais néanmoins pénible événement, Marinette et Adrien avaient décidé de quitter leurs appartements respectifs le même jour, pour ce qui promettait d'être un moment d'un étonnant mélange de rigueur extrême et de joyeuse anarchie.

En effet, si Gabriel Agreste avait tenu à embaucher lui-même des déménageurs professionnels pour venir en aide à son précieux fils, Marinette avait préféré quant à elle faire appel à ses amis, dont l'application et le sérieux étaient loin de pouvoir concurrencer ceux du personnel employé par le célèbre styliste.

Après avoir passé une dernière nuit dans le « futur ancien appartement » de Marinette, comme cette dernière se plaisait désormais à l'appeler, Adrien s'était rapidement rendu chez lui pour y attendre les déménageurs, laissant la jeune femme au milieu des piles de cartons qu'ils avaient peu à peu assemblées au fil des semaines.

 

 

Les hommes employés par son père avaient fait preuve d'une ponctualité exemplaire, se présentant à la porte du « futur ancien appartement » d'Adrien à l'heure exacte qui avait été convenue.

Gabriel Agreste n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, s'offrant les services les plus chers et les plus complets possibles. Son héritier n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'indiquer distinctement aux déménageurs tout ce qu'il comptait emmener avec lui et tout ce qui resterait dans cet appartement que possédait toujours l'illustre Gabriel Agreste. Les hommes se chargeraient ensuite d'emballer, étiqueter et transporter tout ce qui était nécessaire, avant de tout déballer et installer dans le nouvel appartement d'Adrien, sans que ce dernier n'ait à bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

Après avoir donné quelques explications, Adrien observait désormais avec une certaine fascination le ballet parfaitement coordonné qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les hommes qu'avait engagé son père vidaient ses meubles de leur contenu dans les cartons qu'ils avaient emmenés avec eux, avant de sécuriser lesdits meubles avec l'aisance née d'une longue pratique. La penderie d'Adrien fut vidée à une vitesse impressionnante, tandis que l'immense lit du jeune homme se vit démonté en un temps record.

Sa colossale table de salon, les chaises qui lui étaient assorties et ses canapés resteraient ici, de même qu'une stricte et impressionnante commode dont le style serait bien plus adapté à sa sévère demeure d'enfance qu'à la chaleureuse atmosphère que sa compagne et lui souhaitaient créer. En revanche, Marinette avait fermement insisté pour qu'ils récupèrent sa gigantesque télévision, dont l'hallucinante taille serait idéale pour mettre en place de grandioses tournois de Mecha Ultima Strike IV – tournois qu'elle remporterait d'ailleurs sans nul doute haut la main, même si Adrien restait farouchement décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Alors que les déménageurs poursuivaient leurs rapides allers-retours en direction de leur camion, les pensées du jeune homme s'envolèrent vers sa charmante compagne. A ce rythme, son propre appartement serait vidé bien plus rapidement que ce qu'ils avaient prévu, et il espérait vivement que tout se déroulait aussi bien pour la jeune femme.

 

 

Du côté de Marinette, les choses étaient loin d'être aussi simples.

Quand Adrien et elle avaient parlé de déménager, Nino et Alya s'étaient spontanément proposé pour les aider, ravis de pouvoir venir soutenir leurs meilleurs amis. A la joyeuse surprise de Marinette, les deux jeunes gens avaient rapidement été rejoints par Kim et Alix, qui bien que fraîchement rentrés de leurs tours du mondes respectifs, semblaient toujours déborder d'une inépuisable énergie.

La jeune femme avait préparé ce grand jour depuis de longues semaines.

Contrairement à Adrien, qui n'avait guère à se soucier de préparer le moindre carton, Marinette avait eu à vider chacun de ses placards, à emballer chacune de ses affaires, à enrouler chacun de ses objets précieux dans diverses couches de journal ou de tissu, afin que ses amis n'aient plus qu'à s'occuper du transport des meubles et boîtes qu'elle avait rassemblé. Afin de ne pas le traumatiser outre mesure ou de risquer qu'il prenne la fuite par une porte laissée malencontreusement ouverte, le petit Chat Noir avait été laissé en pension chez Alya depuis la veille. C'était sans nul doute la solution idéale, dans la mesure où la jeune journaliste était la cat-sitter habituelle du minuscule félin. Tous ces détails réglés, il ne restait plus à la jeune styliste en herbe qu'à déménager.

Une fois Adrien parti, Marinette s'était empressée de contacter ses amis, qui lui avaient pourtant assuré qu'ils arriveraient chez elle bien avant le départ de son compagnon. Ils avaient finalement sonné chez elle avec plus de trois quart d'heure de retard sur l'horaire prévu, ce dont la jeune femme ne put même pas leur tenir rigueur, dans la mesure où elle était elle-même loin d'être la ponctualité incarnée.

Mais à présent, Alya, Nino, Kim et Alix étaient enfin là pour aider Marinette à transporter tous ses meubles et diverses affaires dans le camion de déménagement qu'elle avait loué pour le week-end, et ils s'attelaient à leur tâche avec ardeur et enthousiasme.

Peut-être même un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Car Kim et Alix n'avaient pas pu résister à l'envie de se lancer un de leurs éternels défis.

L'impressionnant empilement de boîtes qu'avait à déménager Marinette représentait une occasion bien trop tentante de se lancer dans une épreuve de force, et rapidement, les deux jeunes gens se lancèrent d'amicales piques, chacun affirmant qu'il était capable de transporter plus de caisses d'un seul coup que l'autre. Certains des cartons de la pauvre Marinette avaient failli faire les frais de cette absurde compétition, et quand Kim failli chuter des escaliers en ayant voulu transporter une pile de boite dont la hauteur totale dépassait largement le sommet de sa tête, la jeune femme insista gentiment mais fermement pour que le transport de ses précieuses affaires s'effectue dans les limites du raisonnable.

\- « Sincèrement, je n'aurais jamais cru que ton appartement puisse contenir tant de chose », gémit Alya en déposant un carton de plus à l'arrière du camion. « Tu auras vraiment besoin de tout ça ? »

\- « Et encore, j'ai déjà vendu mon lit et mon canapé », soupira Marinette en rangeant à son tour sa précieuse machine à coudre dans le véhicule, avant de s'étirer machinalement pour soulager ses muscles endoloris. « Et ma table de salon est repartie chez mes parents. Sincèrement, j'ai vraiment essayé de faire du vide », affirma-t-elle tandis que sa meilleure amie lui jetait un regard sceptique.

\- « Je te trouve mal placée pour critiquer Marinette », lança malicieusement Nino, qui arrivait avec deux gigantesques valises remplies à ras-bord de vêtements. « Tu as oublié ton déménagement à la fin de ta première année de fac ? Tu avais au moins trois fois plus de choses! »

\- « Ce n'était pas pareil », protesta Alya avec un petit reniflement indigné. « La plupart de mes affaires ont aussi une valeur sentimentale. »

\- « Ton porte-manteau en bois massif ? » commença Nino.

\- « Souvenir de mon premier stage », répliqua immédiatement la jeune journaliste, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- « Cette espèce de chose en fonte qui pèse aussi lourd qu'un âne mort, et pour laquelle on a dû se mettre à quatre pour la porter ? », poursuivit le jeune homme.

\- « C'est de l'Art », rétorqua Alya. « Et je te signale que je l'ai ramenée toute seule de Berlin. Ok, peut-être pas exactement toute seule », se reprit-elle alors que ses amis levaient dramatiquement les yeux au ciel, se rappelant avec exactitude des rocambolesques circonstances de l'arrivée dudit objet dans la capitale française.

\- « Est-ce que c'est le moment de parler de tes DEUX tables de salon? », glissa Marinette avec un petit clin d'œil espiègle, profitant de cette pause bienvenue pour rattacher rapidement ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval.

Avant qu'Alya ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Kim et Alix firent leur apparition, transportant chacun trois cartons dont la taille leur bouchait presque la vue.

\- « Hey, on déménage ou on tient un salon de thé ? », lança malicieusement Alix, alors que l'empilement de caisse commençait à tanguer dangereusement entre ses bras.

Se redressant vivement, Alya, Marinette et Nino s'empressèrent d'aider leurs deux amis à se débarrasser de leurs lourdes charges, avant de reprendre le chemin de l'appartement de la jeune femme pour le vider de ses dernières affaires.

 

 

Les derniers meubles et cartons furent diligemment descendus par les cinq amis, et quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Marinette se trouvait au volant du camion de location qu'elle avait réservé, faisant route vers son futur logement avec Nino et Alya à ses côtés. Kim et Alix la suivaient quant à eux de près, tous deux à bord d'une camionnette que le jeune homme avait empruntée à son père.

Marinette était d'ordinaire loin d'être une conductrice malhabile, mais piloter l'imposant véhicule de déménagement dans les rues de Paris s'avérait être une expérience qu'elle était loin de vouloir reproduire de sitôt. Jamais elle n'avait eu à manœuvrer un pareil engin, dont le poids et la taille n'avaient aucune commune mesure avec les voitures de ses parents ou d'Adrien qu'elle empruntait régulièrement. La distance de freinage était terriblement longue. Le moindre virage demandait une anticipation monstrueuse. Les longueurs et largeurs du véhicule étaient telles que la jeune femme visualisait extrêmement mal la place exacte qu'elle occupait, et elle roulait dans la crainte perpétuelle d'accrocher une autre voiture en mésestimant sa position.

Pour couronner le tout, le temps de réaction extrêmement lent du lourd camion lui valait le mécontentement des autres conducteurs, qui ne se privaient pas de lui faire savoir qu'ils auraient apprécié qu'elle avance plus vite.

Un énième coup de klaxon fit violemment sursauter Marinette qui laissa échapper un juron tout en cherchant le véhicule à l'origine de cette manifestation de colère.

\- « Ohhh, je vais les tuer... » grinça-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil assassin à son rétroviseur pour y apercevoir des Kim et Alix hilares, tandis qu'Alya et Nino lui jetaient des regards amusés.

\- « Ne fait pas attention à eux », lui conseilla sa meilleure amie avec un petit sourire. « Ce sont de grands enfants. »

\- « Si je rentre dans une voiture parce qu'ils m'ont fait peur, ça sera de leur faute », bougonna Marinette, tout en raffermissant sa prise sur le volant. « Je les laisserai se débrouiller avec les assurances. »

Alya ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, tandis que le véhicule poursuivait sa laborieuse avancée dans les rues de Paris.

 

 

En dépit des craintes de Marinette, ils arrivèrent à destination sans encombre, et la jeune femme s'empressa de garer le véhicule dans la cour de l'immeuble. Les déménageurs professionnels engagés par Gabriel Agreste se trouvaient déjà sur place, déchargeant leur propre camion avec une efficacité impressionnante.

Mais malgré la rapidité dont ils faisaient preuve, les hommes employés par le célèbre styliste virent hélas certains de leurs efforts contrariés par l'arrivée intempestive de Marinette et de ses amis. Kim et Alix bloquèrent l'escalier durant de longues minutes alors qu'ils portaient un lourd meuble de télévision, trop occupés à se chamailler sur la meilleure façon de le tenir pour avancer correctement. Après l'avoir déposée en équilibre instable sur l'un des cartons qu'il transportait, Nino fit chuter l'une des lampes de chevet de Marinette dans l'escalier, manquant de peu d'assommer l'un des déménageurs. Adrien, venu en renfort de ses amis, donna involontairement un coup de pied dans une cale que l'un des hommes avait laissé pour permettre à la porte d'entrée de rester ouverte, faisant se refermer cette dernière au nez d'un des employés lourdement chargés.

Les déménageurs décidèrent finalement de prendre les choses en main, achevant de vider eux même le camion de Marinette. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, les véhicules contenant les affaires des deux jeunes gens avaient été déchargés et les affaires qu'ils contenaient montées dans l'appartement. Comme convenu dans leur contrat, les hommes employés par Gabriel Agreste avaient également méthodiquement rangé le contenu cartons d'Adrien, ne laissant plus au couple que ceux de Marinette à déballer. Leur tâche accomplie, ils s'éclipsèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés, tandis que les six amis se réunissaient dans le salon pour décider de la suite à donner à leur journée.

Marinette fit rapidement visiter les lieux à Alix et Kim, qui contrairement à Nino et Alya, n'avaient pour l'instant guère eu l'occasion de venir voir son nouveau logement. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils furent rejoints par Adrien, qui proposa d'inviter tout leur petit groupe au restaurant en remerciement pour leur aide. Sa proposition fut accueillie avec enthousiasme, et les jeunes gens quittèrent bientôt l'appartement d'Adrien et de Marinette pour profiter d'un repas bien mérité.

 

 

Dans les jours qui suivirent, l'installation d'Adrien et de Marinette commença à prendre enfin forme. Tous deux avaient tout d'abord eu la surprise de constater qu'ils avaient grandement sous-estimé le nombre de chemises, pantalons et autres pièces de vêtements qui peuplaient les placards du jeune homme. Les déménageurs avaient consciencieusement installés ceux-ci dans la penderie de leur nouvelle chambre, mais les innombrables tenues de l'héritier de la famille Agreste prenaient tant de place que Marinette ne pouvait même plus ranger ne serait-ce qu'une robe. Le jeune homme effectua rapidement un drastique tri dans ses affaires, permettant ainsi à sa compagne de pouvoir enfin vider le contenu de ses valises.

Marinette avait également récupéré son petit chat, qui s'acclimatait à merveille à son nouvel environnement. La jeune femme avait un instant craint qu'il ne soit déstabilisé par son soudain changement de domicile, mais le minuscule félin semblait ravi de pouvoir jouer les explorateurs, et plus heureux encore d'être en contact avec une telle profusion de cartons vides. Dès qu'Adrien ou Marinette achevaient de désemplir la moindre caisse, ils avaient à peine le temps de quitter cette dernière des yeux quelques secondes qu'ils y retrouvaient déjà un petit Chat Noir, confortablement installé. C'en était à se demander si l'animal n'avait pas acquis un mystérieux don pour se téléporter dans le moindre carton vide, mais quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune félin semblait parfaitement heureux ainsi, et c'était le principal.

 

 

Très rapidement se posa également la question de meubler l'appartement. S'étant débarrassé des objets qu'ils ne trouvaient plus à leur goût, Marinette et Adrien n'avaient plus ni table de salon, ni chaise, ni canapé, et il devenait urgent de remédier à ce problème.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à faire le tour des magasins à peine quelques jours après le déménagement, et ce fut pour Marinette l'occasion de découvrit que son compagnon formait une très dangereuse combinaison. Celle de quelqu'un n'ayant jamais eu le choix dans l'aménagement de son appartement, et ayant beaucoup, beaucoup trop d'argent à dépenser.

\- «Chaton... », soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête avec incrédulité. « Tu te rends compte que ce canapé me coûterait presque une demi-année de salaire ? »

\- « Mais il est teeeeeeeeellement confortable », geignit le jeune homme, tout en s'enfonçant avec délice dans les coussins du modèle d'exposition dudit canapé. « Sincèrement, tu devrais essayer, Princesse. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peu envie de me lever de toute ma vie. Et ose me dire que ce n'est pas le plus beau canapé que tu aies jamais vu ! »

\- « Il est superbe, je te l'accorde », acquiesça Marinette, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Mais ! », reprit-elle en voyant Adrien lever vers elle des yeux emplis d'espoir. « Il est en cuir. »

\- « Oui, je sais », répondit le jeune homme, haussant un sourcil intrigué. « C'est exactement pour ça qu'il est aussi parfait », poursuivit-il en passant amoureusement la main sur la douce matière.

\- « Il est en cuir », répéta sa compagne, amusée. « Et j'ai un chat. Un adorable petit chat qui serait ravi de faire ses griffes sur ce superbe canapé. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle il a épargné les tiens quand tu nous as hébergés l'hiver dernier, mais je te rappelle qu'il a littéralement détruit celui d'Alya. »

Un « oh » muet se dessina sur les lèvres d'Adrien tandis que le jeune homme se rappelait brusquement des ravages dont pouvait être capable le minuscule félin. Tant de potentiel de destruction dans un si petit corps... Marinette avait raison. Ce superbe meuble ne ferait hélas guère le poids face aux griffes aiguisées de l'animal.

Adrien laissa échapper un lourd soupir, tout en s'extirpant péniblement du moelleux canapé.

\- « Ce n'est pas Chat Noir que j'aurais dû l'appeler, mais Cataclysme », bougonna-t-il alors que sa compagne éclatait d'un rire cristallin.

\- « Tu t'en remettras, mon chaton », le taquina-t-elle tout en glissant ses doigts entre les siens. « Allez, viens », poursuivit-elle. « J'en ai repéré quelques-uns en tissu qui seront certainement beaucoup plus résistants. Et avantage non négligeable : au vu de leur prix, leur disparition me fendra moins le cœur si jamais mon chat les réduit en charpie. »

\- « Je te suis, ma Lady », murmura Adrien, tout en jetant un regard chargé de regrets au merveilleux canapé qu'il devait abandonner.

Marinette dû ensuite insister sur le fait que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient suffisamment de place pour se le permettre qu'ils devaient prendre deux tables de salon, sous le simple prétexte que le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à se décider entre les différents modèles. Comme le cœur d'Adrien semblait être incapable de pencher en faveur de l'un ou de l'autre, Marinette lui suggéra de s'attacher à leur aspect fonctionnel pour fixer leur choix. L'une des deux tables était en effet dotée d'une rallonge qui procurerait un indéniable avantage en cas de nombreux invités, et ce détail non négligeable lui permit de remporter l'adhésion du jeune homme.

Le couple compléta ses achats avec l'acquisition de quelques chaises et étagères, ainsi que de plusieurs tabourets de bar, avant de se mettre d'accord avec le vendeur pour se faire livrer tous ces nouveaux meubles directement chez eux d'ici une quinzaine de jours.

 

 

Un mois plus tard, Marinette était confortablement installée sur son nouveau canapé en tissu – bon marché mais extrêmement moelleux, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Adrien. Elle regardait distraitement la télévision, tout en sirotant une boisson fraîche.

Contrairement à l'année précédente, l'été était d'une exquise douceur, les températures n'étant ni trop chaudes, ni trop froides, permettant aux parisiens de profiter de cette magnifique saison sans pour autant être étouffés par une implacable canicule. A la plus grande joie de la jeune femme, aujourd'hui n'avait pas fait exception à la règle. Il avait fait un temps absolument superbe et un immense ciel bleu avait paisiblement régné sur les toits de la capitale durant toute la journée.

Le soleil avait paresseusement amorcé sa descente quelques heures plus tôt, et il dardait à présent ses derniers rayons sur la ville avant de laisser place à la délicate fraîcheur de la nuit.

Un léger ronflement attira l'attention de la jeune femme, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas seule sur le canapé. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Marinette, qui tendit doucement la main pour ébouriffer amoureusement les blonds cheveux de son compagnon. En dépit des incessantes chamailleries auxquelles Adrien et Chat Noir se livraient sans cesses, la jeune femme s'émerveillait souvent d'à quel point ils étaient parfois étonnamment semblables. La façon dont Adrien était lové sur le canapé, la tête appuyée contre le haut de sa cuisse, lui rappelait sans nul doute l'une des positions favorites qu'adoptait son félin adoré lors de ses innombrables siestes.

Alors que Marinette restait perdue dans la fascinante contemplation du visage de son compagnon endormi, une petite boule rouge voleta à travers la pièce pour se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, avant de frotter affectueusement sa petite tête contre sa joue.

\- « Coucou, Tikki », murmura Marinette, un large sourire aux lèvres, avant d'abandonner les cheveux d'Adrien pour gratter délicatement le sommet du crâne de la nouvelle arrivante, qui la remercia d'un doux pépiement.

Trois semaines plus tôt, son appartement s'était en effet doté de deux habitants supplémentaires, Adrien et elle ayant craqué pour un couple d'adorables perruches. L'une d'entre elle était d'un noir d'encre, plus sombre qu'une nuit sans lune, tandis que la seconde était d'un chatoyant plumage rouge, à l'exception de quelques plumes plus foncées sur le sommet de son crâne dont la disposition formait un cercle presque parfait.

Fidèle à son habitude, Adrien avait rapidement proposé de les baptiser Perruche 1 et Perruche 2, suggestion à laquelle Marinette avait opposé un ferme refus. Les deux jeunes gens avaient finalement décidé d'appeler la perruche noire Plagg, tandis que celle aux couleurs écarlates répondrait au doux nom de Tikki.

La jeune femme avait craint que la cohabitation avec Chat Noir ne s'avère difficile pour les deux nouveaux arrivants. Les présentations avaient été entourées d'un grand luxe de précautions, mais au grand soulagement de Marinette, son surprenant félin avait complètement accepté l'intrusion des oiseaux dans son petit monde. Les différents animaux cohabitaient à présent dans une relative harmonie, pour la plus grande joie de leurs propriétaires.

Adrien et Marinette avaient par la suite été surpris de voir à quel point le caractère des deux volatiles s'avérait bien plus marqué que ce qu'ils auraient cru. L'adorable Tikki était amicale avec tout le monde, tout en semblant cependant être particulièrement attachée à Marinette. Elle ne s'éloignait guère de la jeune femme, qui s'était habituée à être accueillie par d'affectueux gazouillement quand la minuscule perruche l'apercevait, ainsi qu'à voir une petite boule de plumes rouge voleter dans son champ de vision ou se poser sur ses épaules.

Si Tikki s'avérait être la plus adorable des petites choses duveteuses, se frottant affectueusement contre le moindre être vivant qui croisait son chemin, Plagg maintenait quant à lui une certaine distance avec son entourage. Marinette avait durant un temps cru qu'il s'agissait de timidité, mais Adrien était intimement convaincu que le petit oiseau noir se sentait infiniment supérieur à eux, et que cette attitude n'était que le reflet d'un égo aussi démesuré que l'animal était minuscule.

Sa conviction était étoffée par le fait évident que Plagg était loin d'être craintif. Il semblait s'être curieusement pris d'affection pour Chat Noir, dont il ne s'éloignait jamais très longtemps. Les deux animaux passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se chamailler gentiment, sans que leurs propriétaires ne sachent avec certitude s'il s'agissait d'un jeu entre eux, ou si c'était Plagg qui prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner le félin.

Car Chat Noir n'était pas la seule cible des facéties de la sombre perruche. Quand le caractériel volatile n'était pas avec le chat de Marinette, il se trouvait être inséparable d'Adrien. Le jeune homme ignorait pourquoi, mais Plagg semblait parfois trouver sa présence indispensable. Il voletait autour de lui, se posait à ses côtés, le suivait partout dans l'appartement, mais ne semblait pouvoir s'empêcher d'embêter régulièrement le jeune homme en lui donnant de légers coups de becs quand il ne prêtait pas assez attention à lui.

Cependant, dans le cœur du volatile, rien ne semblait pouvoir rivaliser avec les croûtes de fromage.

Plagg se ruait dessus dès qu'il en apercevait une, la dévorant avec une extraordinaire voracité. Marinette et Adrien trouvaient tous deux cette addiction plutôt étrange. En comparaison, la passion que semblait avoir développée Tikki pour les miettes de cookies leur paraissait bien plus logique. Néanmoins, ils finirent par s'accommoder de cette étrange attitude, et prirent l'habitude de garder de côté nombre de croûtes de fromage pour le difficile volatile.

 

 

Alors que Tikki s'était une fois de plus perchée sur l'épaule de Marinette, Plagg décida quant à lui de s'approcher d'Adrien, toujours endormi sur le canapé. Il atterri délicatement sur le sommet de son crâne, et avant que Marinette n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, il se saisit d'une des mèches blondes du jeune homme à l'aide de son bec avant de tirer vigoureusement dessus.

\- « Hey ! » s'exclama Adrien, se redressant vivement tandis que le noir volatile s'envolait pour se poser au-dessus du frigo. « Plagg ! », protesta-t-il. « Encore toi ? Tu n'auras pas de fromage, espèce de glouton ! Tu en as déjà eu ce midi. »

\- « On dirait que ce n'était pas assez », intervint Marinette en éclatant de rire.

\- « Ce n'est pas une perruche, c'est un estomac avec des plumes », grommela son compagnon en se frottant machinalement la tête. « Si je l'écoutais, il mangerait du fromage toute la journée. »

Marinette étouffa un nouveau rire devant la mine contrariée du jeune homme, avant de se pencher vers lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- « Courage, tu devrais réussir à prendre le dessus sur cette terrible créature », le taquina-t-elle.

Adrien laissa échapper un soupir faussement défaitiste, avant de glisser un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne pour l'attirer contre son torse. Il l'embrassa à son tour, puis son visage s'illumina d'un sourire espiègle. Avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Adrien bascula en arrière, s'étalant de tout son long sur le canapé en entrainant sa compagne avec lui.

Alors que Marinette ouvrait la bouche pour protester contre un aussi cavalier traitement, Adrien l'interrompit en scellant ses lèvres à l'aide des siennes. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent immobiles une fraction de seconde, avant qu'Adrien ne décide d'intensifier leur baiser. Il embrassa sa compagne lentement, langoureusement, fermant les yeux pour profiter des moindres sensations que lui procurait cette amoureuse étreinte. La chaleur du corps de Marinette, pressé contre le sien. L'odeur de sa peau, mêlée à la fragrance sucrée de son parfum. Les enivrantes caresses de sa langue contre la sienne.

Les mains d'Adrien couraient le long du dos de la jeune femme, grimpant jusqu'à ses omoplates, avant de descendre de nouveau jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il ne put retenir un doux gémissement quand Marinette enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ses ongles effleurant délicatement la peau de son crâne tandis qu'elle continuait de l'embrasser avec ardeur.

Quand ils rompirent finalement leurs envoûtants baisers, Marinette s'écarta à peine d'Adrien, posant son front contre le sien pour plonger son regard d'un bleu de pierres précieuses dans les yeux émeraude du jeune homme. Serrée contre lui comme elle l'était, elle pouvait sentir les moindres battements de son cœur, dont le rythme épousait à la perfection celui du sien.

Et elle se sentait heureuse. Parfaitement, merveilleusement heureuse.

\- « Tu te rends compte qu'il y a un an, on se connaissait à peine ? », murmura soudain Adrien, semblant partager les extatiques pensées de la jeune femme. « Et maintenant on habite ensemble. »

\- « Oui », répondit Marinette à voix basse, un tendre sourire se dessinant sur son visage dont les joues avaient adorablement rougi. « J'ai du mal à réaliser tout ce qu'il s'est passé en à peine plus d'une douzaine de mois. »

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, le temps d'embrasser le jeune homme avec autant de légèreté que si la chair de ses lèvres avait été effleurée par une douce plume.

\- « Je t'aime, chaton », lui glissa-t-elle, s'empourprant de plus belle. « Ça a été la plus belle année de ma vie. »

Les yeux d'Adrien étincelèrent de bonheur, puis le jeune homme s'empara de la main gauche de Marinette pour la porter à ses lèvres.

\- « Pour moi aussi, ma Lady », chuchota-il contre sa peau, avant de déposer un aérien baiser sur son annulaire. « Et je pense que ce n'est que la première d'une longue série. »

Le regard de Marinette brillait à présent autant qu'une nuée d'étoiles. La jeune femme s'inclina de nouveau pour embrasser son compagnon avec ferveur, approuvant de tout son cœur ce tendre souhait.

 

*** FIN ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est la fin :) (woaaa, ça me fait drôle de dire au revoir à cette fic...) . 30 chapitres, c'est un beau total pour ce qui était à l'origine sensé être le plus court des one-shots que j'ai jamais écrit :D !
> 
> J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu, histoire de bien faire les choses il doit faire le triple de la taille standard des chapitres de cette fic (trois chapitres en un xD ) !
> 
> J'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette histoire, et j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire :) . A présent qu'elle est finie, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre et de la fic en général, ça me fait toujours super plaisir d'avoir vos retours ! Et merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici ^^ .
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> PS : Juste au cas où : le dernier baisemain d'Adrien donne un petit indice sur ses projets concernant les années à venir. La main et le doigt qu'il embrasse ne sont pas innocemment choisis... ;)


End file.
